


Cœur de glace

by Yukomin



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Ice, croyance, lac gelé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukomin/pseuds/Yukomin
Summary: Il est dans le lac gelé, prisonnier sous la glace. C'est ce que l'Homme de la Lune leur a dit. Ils doivent l'en sortir s'ils veulent triompher. Ils vont suivre ses instructions et réveiller celui qui dort. Un seul problème : le dormeur se réveille avec le cœur gelé. Il est temps de faire fondre la glace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! Je me suis enfin décidée à publier ma deuxième fic sur ce site. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Les Chapitres sortiront au rythme suivant : un le lundi, un le mercredi et un le vendredi. Bonne lecture!

 

 

Ils ont été prévenus par Manny, certes, mais ça n'a hélas pas changé grand-chose. Pitch a attaqué et ils n'ont rien pu faire. Les dents ont été volées, les mini-fées capturées. Sandy a été tué. Pâques n'est plus qu'un souvenir lointain et amer. Déjà trois mois depuis que la dernière lumière s'est éteinte. Le peu de pouvoir qu'il leur reste suffit tout juste à les maintenir en vie. Les yétis et les elfes font de leur mieux pour les aider, mais sans la puissance apportée par la croyance des enfants, ils ne peuvent rien faire. North n'a plus d'énergie pour créer des jouets. Bunny ne peut plus ouvrir de tunnels. Tooth est obligée de marcher, laissant pendre ses ailes devenues inutiles. Ils font un bien triste tableau. Et ils ne peuvent même plus sortir de l'atelier. Le traîneau est irréparable sans pouvoir et les rennes se sont enfuis. Bunny ne pouvant plus utiliser de tunnels, cette route leur est également fermée. Il reste bien les boules à neige, mais North ne peut plus en fabriquer et ils préfèrent les garder en cas d'urgence, puisqu'il n'en reste qu'une dizaine. De plus, Pitch les attend dehors. Il peut entrer à tout moment dans l'atelier, les sorts le protégeant n'étant plus en place, mais le Roi des Cauchemars semble apprécier de voir ses ennemis dans un tel état de faiblesse et tremblant de peur dans l'attente du moment où il frappera. Cette peur constante ronge les nerfs des Gardiens. Ils se laissent gagner par le désespoir, chose qui affaiblit encore plus Bunny, et cessent de chercher une solution. Le troisième mois touche à sa fin quand un étrange appel les attire dans la salle du Globe, un endroit qu'ils évitent depuis leur défaite. Voir le Globe aussi vide, aussi terne, ne fait que raviver les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient, de ce qu'ils ont perdus. Mais ils ne peuvent ignorer l'appel. Bunny sautille jusqu'à la rambarde et se perche sur le panneau de contrôle, prenant garde à n'actionner aucune commande. Tooth soutient North et l'aide à avancer jusqu'au Globe. Un rayon de lune tombe sur le Globe à présent éteint et glisse jusqu'au sol. Les Gardiens s'attendent à voir des ombres projetées afin de leur délivrer un message de Manny mais ils sont surpris quand un cristal plat se matérialise sur le sol, dans le rayon de lune. Tooth le ramasse avec curiosité et l'inspecte tout en retournant auprès de ses amis.

 

 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande Bunny qui ne peut pas voir correctement.

 

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répond Tooth. Ça ressemble à un cristal, mais il est totalement plat et lisse. Il a la taille d'une page de papier standard. Vous avez une idée de son utilité?

 

\- Non, répond North en prenant Bunny dans sa main pour que le lapin puisse voir.

 

\- Je me demande à quoi peut bi...

 

 

Le cristal dans les mains de Tooth s'illumine subitement, surprenant la Gardienne qui manque de le lâcher. Elle le retient du bout des doigts et l'approche. Des runes apparaissent sur le cristal, comme s'il s'agissait d'un écran d'ordinateur délivrant un message.

 

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit? interroge North.

 

\- Donne-moi une minute, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu ces caractères, dit Tooth.

 

 

La Gardienne prend quelques instants pour scruter les runes. Après une exclamation de victoire, elle commence à traduire.

 

 

\- _Salutations, chers Gardiens. Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir délaissés durant si longtemps. Vos souffrances ont été grandes, tout comme vos pertes. J'aurais aimé avoir la présence d'esprit d'anticiper le retour de Pitch et de vous donner une meilleure aide, hélas, je n'ai pas été capable de faire les bons choix. La perte de Sandy a été dure. Et il est encore plus dur de savoir que tout cela aurait pu être empêché._

 

\- Quoi?! s'exclament North et Bunny.

 

\- Taisez-vous, laissez-moi finir, gronde Tooth.

 

\- _Votre réaction est compréhensible. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses._

 

\- Comment...

 

\- _Ah, désolé, je n'ai pas expliqué. Ce que tient Tooth est un cristal de communication. Les mots y apparaissant sont ceux que j'énonce en ce moment même sur la Lune tandis que je vous observe. Vous pouvez parler, je vous entends parfaitement. Mais je vous en prie, attendez la fin de mes explications. Le pouvez-vous?_

 

 

Le silence dans la salle semble être une réponse suffisante car d'autres runes commencent à apparaître.

 

 

\- _Comme je l'ai dit, il existait un moyen pour vous de vaincre Pitch. Cependant, je ne vous l'ai pas proposé car vous ne sembliez pas craindre votre ennemi. Vous êtes allés le combattre en toute confiance en vos capacités. Je dois hélas vous informer qu'avec les temps de paix que vous avez connu durant les siècles précédents, vous avez pris la fâcheuse habitude de négliger les autres et de vous croire invincibles. Vous ne l'êtes pas, comme cela a été prouvé. Mais c'est surtout votre détachement du monde qui vous a été fatal. Vous ne savez plus interagir avec les enfants. Pitch a eu des siècles pour reconstituer ses forces et mettre son plan au point. Il en a également profité pour étudier le monde qui change et se modernise, trouvant de nouvelles peurs. C'est ainsi qu'il a gagné en puissance et vous a surpassé sans trop d'efforts._

 

 

Les Gardiens ne disent rien, déjà conscients de ces défauts. Les trois derniers mois, bien que terrifiants, ont été très bons pour de l'introspection. Ils ont compris que leur attitude négligente envers tout ce qui ne touche pas directement leur travail a joué contre eux. Et même les enfants, qu'ils ont jurés de protéger, leur sont à présents étrangers, des êtres dont ils ne savent pas quoi faire quand ils se trouvent près d'eux. Leur attention, un peu sombre, revient au cristal sur lequel des runes continuent à s'inscrire, effaçant au fur et à mesure celles du haut et faisant remonter le texte.

 

 

_\- La solution qui existait il y a trois mois est toujours d'actualité, mais elle risque d'être légèrement plus compliquée._

 

\- De quoi s'agit-il? demande North.

 

\- _Non loin de l'entrée du repaire de Pitch, il existe un lac perpétuellement gelé. C'est là que se trouve votre solution._

 

_-_ Que veux-tu qu'on fasse? interroge Bunny sur un ton exaspéré. Qu'on prenne un bain de minuit dans une eau si froide que la seule chose qui nous inquiétera ce sera de trouver tous les mouchoirs du monde? Ou tu veux qu'on traîne Pitch au lac et qu'on lui fasse faire trempette?

 

_\- Aussi tentante que soit l'idée, ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit. Plutôt que de faire entrer quelqu'un dans le lac, il est question d'en faire sortir un être._

 

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans le lac?! s'exclame Tooth.

 

\- _Oui. Un esprit de l'hiver qui s'est retrouvé piégé dans les eaux glacées il y a environ 300 ans. Quand il est tombé dans le lac, le choc lui a fait perdre la mémoire. Je l'avais déjà choisi pour devenir un Gardien, mais avec ce léger incident, j'ai reconsidéré ma décision. De ce fait, je l'ai laissé dormir dans l'eau, sous la glace, jusqu'à ce que le temps vienne pour lui d'être rappelé dans le monde. Ses pouvoirs sont grands, au point qu'il lui est possible, durant de courtes périodes, de laisser son âme quitter son corps et sa prison de glace pour vagabonder dans le monde. Il est invisible à la fois aux yeux des humains et des esprits. Seul Vent peut ressentir sa présence et s'est prit d'une grande affection pour l'esprit. Ce dernier peut guider l'hiver d'une simple pensée, il a eu 300 ans pour se perfectionner. Au départ, il y a eu quelques accidents, bien sûr, mais il apprend vite. Il connaît votre existence, et la mienne. Quand il est sortit de son corps pour la première fois, je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui communiquer son nom, puisque cela aussi, il l'avait oublié._

 

\- Attends, attends! dit Bunny. Tu veux qu'on demande l'aide d'un esprit de l'hiver?! C'est hors de question! Le pire Pâques de l'histoire, en dehors de cette année, c’était durant les grandes gelées de 68! Je ne vais pa....

 

\- _Cet incident a bien été causé par l'esprit dont je vous parle, mais il n'est pas en faute. Des humains voulaient s'approprier le lac pour le drainer et bâtir des maisons dans les environs, ils prévoyaient également de détruire les bois. Mais quand j'ai décidé de laisser l'esprit dans le lac, j'ai posé un enchantement qui lui permet d'assurer sa propre sécurité et de se défendre si jamais son lieu de repos est dérangé. Les humains se sont montrés insistants et l'esprit, effrayé, a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, provoquant ainsi la catastrophe. Quand il a récupéré son énergie et est sortit quelques jours plus tard, il a été profondément bouleversé et blessé par ce qu'il a causé. À ce moment, j'ai dû intervenir et l'endormir profondément pour lui laisser le temps de guérir. J'ai peu à peu relâché la pression et il est de nouveau capable de guider l'hiver, bien qu'il soit très prudent avec ses pouvoirs, n'en utilisant qu'une infime partie._

 

\- Ce... Il ne l'a pas fait exprès pour gâcher Pâques? demande Bunny.

 

\- _Non. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui est important. Ce qui compte, c'est que cet esprit possède une grande puissance. À lui seul, il peut faire face à n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Et cela sans compter sur la croyance des enfants. Sa puissance personnelle est assez importante pour le maintenir dans un état que vous pouvez qualifier d'optimal._

 

\- Dans ce cas, il n'a pas besoin d'être un Gardien, dit North en fronçant les sourcils.

 

_\- Si. Il est un Gardien. Si cet esprit a des croyants, sa puissance augmentera mais il n'en sera jamais dépendant._

 

\- Pas comme nous, dit Tooth. Nous possédons tous notre propre force, mais elle ne suffit pas pour que nous restions indemnes.

 

\- _Exactement._

 

\- Pourquoi possède-t-il une telle puissance? demande North. Et s'il est si fort que ça, pourquoi personne n'a jamais entendu parler de lui? Et comment le maintiens-tu emprisonné dans le lac?

 

_\- Procédons dans l'ordre. Sa puissance vient de la force de son cœur. Avant de tomber dans le lac, il a été l'auteur d'un acte d'une grande générosité et d'un courage équivalent. De plus, sa condition particulière lui accorde quelques avantages. Il est inconnu car, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est invisible pour tous. Il est intangible tant que son corps reste dans l'eau. Enfin, je le maintiens dans le lac grâce à des enchantements apposés au moment même de sa naissance, quand il n'avait encore que peu de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Les enchantements se nourrissent de sa force, il ne peut donc pas les briser, bien qu'il n'ait essayé que de rares fois. Moi seul, ou une personne ayant reçu mon autorisation, peut lever les enchantements._

 

\- Que veux-tu dire par _condition particulière_? interroge Tooth.

 

\- _Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit sage de vous le révéler maintenant, vous devrez le constater par vous-mêmes. Acceptez-vous de libérer cet esprit et de demander son aide?_

 

\- Voudra-t-il seulement nous aider? marmonne Bunny. Après 300 passés à flotter dans un lac gelé, j'imagine que sa première pensée sera de prendre le large et de ne jamais revenir près de sa prison.

 

_\- Il vous aidera. Il pourra vous sembler un peu rude ou insouciant, mais il n'est pas du genre à abandonner des gens dans le besoin. Et il ne supporte pas que du mal soit fait aux enfants. De plus, quand les enchantement seront levés, il tombera dans l'inconscience durant quelques jours. Vous le ramènerez au Pôle et prendrez soin de lui jusqu'à son réveil. Étant un esprit, ses besoins sont minimes. Rappelez-vous juste qu'il ne supporte pas la chaleur._

 

\- Oui, c'est un esprit de l'hiver, c'est logique, dit Tooth. Mais vous vous imaginez? 300 ans sans contact avec qui que ce soit, il risque d'avoir beaucoup de questions. Les temps ont bien changés et...

 

\- _Non, il se tient informé de ce qui l'entoure. En ce moment, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour repousser les cauchemars loin de la ville dans laquelle est situé le lac. Il ne peut faire plus dans son état actuel, c'est pourquoi il se limite à cette ville. Pitch suspecte qu'il y a quelqu'un qui interfère mais il ne peut déterminer la source de cet obstacle. Vous n'aurez rien à lui apprendre. Il connaît le monde, même mieux que vous, et il vous connaît, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais approché de vous. Vous l'intimidez un peu._

 

\- Oh le pauvre! s'écrie Tooth. Il est tout seul à combattre! Et nous lui faisons peur?! Quelle horrible pensée.

 

\- Manny, es-tu certain que nous pouvons faire confiance à cet esprit? demande North.

 

\- _Absolument._

 

\- Et nous pourrons l'aider en retour, dit Tooth. Tu as dit qu'il est amnésique. Je ne suis pas spécialisée dans les souvenirs des adultes mais je pourrais peut-être l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

 

\- _Tu pourras effectivement l'aider, Tooth, plus que tu ne le crois. Mais pour cela, Pitch doit être vaincu._

 

\- Pourquoi? Quel est le rapport avec Pitch? demande Bunny.

 

\- C'est en rapport avec sa _condition particulière_? interroge North.

 

 

Un moment passe sans qu'aucune nouvelle rune ne s'inscrive. Les Gardiens comprennent que Manny hésite à leur dévoiler ce secret. Il semble avoir prit une décision quand les runes recommencent à apparaître.

 

 

_\- C'est lié, en effet. Rappelez-vous, il est votre seul espoir._

 

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si grave que ça pourrait nous faire hésiter à aller chercher l'esprit au lac dormant? demande Bunny.

 

\- _Cet esprit est un enfant. Il est devenu un esprit alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans._

 

\- C'est impossible! dit Tooth. Aucun esprit n'est aussi jeune! Pourquoi lui avoir proposé à un tel âge? Il n'était pas encore assez âgé pour comprendre les conséquences d'un tel choix!

 

\- Tooth a raison, approuve North, le choix a toujours été donné à des adultes auparavant. Et la transformation s'effectue petit à petit, durant plusieurs années. Quand cet enfant a-t-il reçu ce choix, exactement?

 

\- _Son cas est spécial, il a été transformé dans l'urgence. Je vous ai dit que c'est le choc de tomber dans le lac qui l'a rendu amnésique, ce n'est pas totalement la vérité. Il est bien vrai que le choc a eu une grande part dans cet incident, mais la transformation est aussi en faute. Et en tant qu'enfant, il possède une énergie sans limite, le rendant capable d’utiliser ses pouvoirs presque en continu, à moins qu'il ne les emploie en grande quantité._

 

\- Mais ça reste un enfant! Nous ne pouvons pas l'impliquer dans ce combat! Notre travail est de nous assurer qu'aucun enfant ne soit blessé. Nous reviendrions sur notre promesse si nous permettions une telle chose!

 

\- Du calme, Tooth, dit Bunny. Tu as raison, bien sûr. Mais nous devons quand même le sortir de ce lac. Il y a passé 300 ans, c'est bien trop pour un enfant.

 

\- Oui, nous allons le sortir de là, approuve North en se redressant faiblement. Et quand il se réveillera, nous lui laisserons le choix. Il pourra se battre à nos côtés ou aller vivre sa vie.

 

\- _Vous oubliez un détail. Étant un enfant, il détient lui aussi la force de la croyance. Dès qu'il sortira du lac, sa lumière apparaîtra sur le Globe. Il vous redonnera des forces mais Pitch le remarquera forcément. Et il ne s'arrêtera à rien pour faire disparaître la dernière lumière. Tuer l'esprit de l'hiver ne le dérangera pas._

 

\- Alors, si nous le sortons du lac, nous l'impliquons automatiquement dans le combat, dit lentement North. Mais nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner maintenant que nous sommes au courant de son existence. Manny, la solution que tu nous proposes est cruelle.

 

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé dès que Pitch est réapparu? demande Tooth.

 

\- _Je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. Et je peux maintenant ajouter que vous ne l'auriez pas laissé combattre, craignant pour sa sécurité. L'esprit en aurait été blessé et Pitch se serait emparé de cette chance pour l'envoûter avec ses paroles doucereuses ou le tuer. Il aurait même pu tenter de faire de lui un Prince de la Peur._

 

\- Mais ces risques existent toujours, non? interroge Tooth.

 

\- _Non. Le fait d'attendre si longtemps vous a fait perdre presque tout mais cela a aussi travaillé contre Pitch. L'esprit a vu de quoi le Roi des Cauchemars est capable et il ne le rejoindra pour rien au monde. Il choisira de combattre à vos côtés afin que les enfants recommencent à sourire. Le seul danger, ce sont ses souvenirs. Comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, ses dents étaient gardées par Tooth. Elles sont actuellement en possession de Pitch. Si jamais il comprend ce fait, Pitch pourrait se servir des dents pour attirer l'esprit._

 

\- Et l'attraction des souvenirs est telle qu'il est pratiquement impossible d'y résister, murmure Tooth. Le pauvre enfant, il aura enfin l'occasion de retrouver la mémoire mais sera obligé de combattre cette envie.

 

\- _C'est là où tu entreras en jeu, Tooth. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, vous l'informerez pour ses dents. En tant que Gardienne de la Mémoire, tu pourras poser un enchantement sur l'esprit, le rendant insensible à l'appel de ses souvenirs. Tu ne retireras l'enchantement que quand Pitch sera vaincu._

 

\- North avait raison tout à l'heure, dit Bunny, c'est cruel. Ça ne te ressemble pas de jouer avec la vie de quelqu'un comme ça, surtout avec la vie d'un enfant.

 

\- _Hélas, les temps actuels ne nous laissent pas le choix. J'aurais aimé le libérer à un autre moment, plus calme, plus joyeux._

 

\- Tu as eu l'occasion à de nombreuses reprises, accuse North.

 

\- _Oui, mais vous n'étiez pas prêts. Allez-vous le libérer, à présent?_

 

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre option, soupire North. Je vais chercher une boule à neige.

 

\- _Je vais te transmettre les coordonnées. Prends-en une autre, pour le retour. Vous serez tout près de l'entrée du repaire de Pitch, vous devrez faire vite._

 

\- Comment s'appelle cet esprit? demande Bunny en regardant North quitter la salle.

 

\- _Jack Frost._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai oublié de préciser : j'ai choisi de conserver les noms anglais pour les personnages, je trouve les noms français un peu bizarres. Et je n'ai également pas cherché à reproduire l'accent russe de North ou celui australien de Bunny. Je vous laisse faire les adaptations mentalement.^^

Les coordonnées pour le lac où se trouve l'esprit de l'hiver sont envoyées dans la boule à neige tandis que les Gardiens prennent connaissance du moyen pour désactiver les enchantements. Ils prennent quelques armes magiques, les seules qui puissent leur apporter une quelconque aide dans leur état, et une couverture pour envelopper l'esprit dès qu'il sera sortit de la glace. North passe quelques minutes avec les yétis, dont Phil le chef de la sécurité, leur demandant de préparer l'infirmerie et une chambre d'invité, la plus froide qui soit. Tooth prend Bunny dans ses bras, laissant North s'occuper de la boule à neige. Le portail multicolore et tourbillonnant s'ouvre. Sans perdre une seconde, les Gardiens sautent dans le portail et se trouvent près d'un lac gelé. Tout autour d'eux, la végétation annonce le début de l'été, pourtant la glace recouvrant l'eau est épaisse. Les Gardiens se précipitent vers le lac, guettant le moindre signe de Pitch. 

 

\- Je pense qu'on peut se détendre, dit Bunny, Pitch ne sort jamais durant la journée. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché, alors ça ira.

\- Oui, mais il est déjà tard, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, contre North.

\- Alors mettons-nous au travail, dit Tooth. Vous vous rappelez bien des formules pour les enchantements?

\- Tooth, je suis celui qui s'y connaît le plus dans la magie, ici, répond North, bien sûr que je m'en rappelle.

\- Eh bien ne perdons pas de temps alors. North, tu commences?

\- Oui.

 

Le Gardien russe s'avance jusqu'au bord de l'eau glacée et pose une main sur la surface froide. Il récite une formule et Bunny et Tooth le rejoignent dès qu'il leur fait signe. Ils posent eux aussi une main, ou une patte, sur la glace, commençant également à réciter leur partie de la formule. Ils s'arrêtent tous en même temps et fixent le lac, anxieux. Il ne se passe rien.

 

\- Tu es sûre que c'était la traduction correcte? demande Bunny.

\- Oui! Mot pour mot!

\- Peut-être fallait-il la réciter dans la langue d'origine? hasarde North en se grattant la tête.

\- Manny a dit que la langue n'était pas importante, contre Tooth.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne se passe rien?! Ne me dis pas que le gamin préfère rester dans son lac?!

\- Bunny, calme-toi, crier ne résoudra rien. Tooth, tu es certaine d’avoir tout traduit?

\- Bien sûr que oui, en quelle langue il faut que je vous le dise?!

\- Pardon, pardon, c'est juste que t...

 

Un craquement se fait entendre, coupant court à la querelle entre les Gardiens. Un second craquement résonne dans l'air, puis un autre. D'autres suivent, attirant l'attention vers le milieu du lac. La glace se craquelle, formant des motifs de toile d'araignée. Les morceaux de glace se mettent à flotter sur l'eau tandis que d'autres les rejoignent. Très vite, un trou se forme dans la glace. Une forme sombre se dessine sous la glace, se rapprochant de la surface. Sans un bruit, un corps s'élève hors de l'eau. Un jeune garçon, vêtu d'habits depuis longtemps dépassés, les cheveux blancs et la peau aussi pâle que la neige, flotte au-dessus du lac. Il est immobile. Une bourrasque de vent l'entoure soudainement, le soutenant tendrement, comme si le vent lui-même éprouvait une affection particulière envers l'enfant endormi. La glace se reforme rapidement sur l'eau et le trou n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Le vent pose doucement le garçon sur la glace. Une nouvelle bourrasque fait parvenir un bâton long, courbé à un bout, près du garçon. Presque immédiatement, la main droite de l'enfant se referme autour du bâton. Le bois se recouvre instantanément de givre.

 

\- Bah voilà! s'exclame North. C'était facile.

\- Facile?! Et comment on va récupérer le gamin? Je te rappelle que je ne peux rien faire avec ma taille actuelle, et Tooth ne pourra certainement pas le porter. Ce qui ne laisse que toi, sauf que la glace va céder sous ton poids. Et puis je te signale que tu as du mal à marcher seul, comment tu feras si par miracle tu arrives jusqu'à lui?

\- Bunny, ne sois pas si négatif. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons un moyen.

 

Comme pour répondre aux paroles optimistes de North, le vent soulève le jeune esprit et le rapproche des Gardiens. Il le dépose délicatement dans les bras de North. Ce dernier, un instant surprit, tend volontiers les bras. Dès que l'esprit de l'hiver est déposé, le vent se retire bien que restant tout autour. Le Gardien russe arbore une expression étrange en serrant le garçon contre lui.

 

\- Un problème? demande Bunny.

\- Non, répond North, je suis juste surpris. Le garçon pèse autant qu'une plume, j'ai presque l'impression de ne rien avoir dans les bras. Et sa peau est très froide.

\- C'est normal, c'est un esprit de l'hiver, dit Tooth en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir l'enfant. Oh, regardez-le, il est adorable. Quelle vie il a dû mener, enfermé dans un lac glacé pendant 300 ans! Nous devons absolument faire en sorte qu'il rattrape tout ce qu'il a raté. North, tu peux baisser tes bras?

\- Pas maintenant. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, nous devons rentrer au Pôle. Et la chaleur doit le rendre malade, il faut partir.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Où est la boule à neige?

\- Dans la poche droite.

 

Tooth s'empare de la boule et la jette au sol pour ouvrir le portail. Elle ramasse Bunny avant de suivre North qui est déjà de l'autre côté. Aucun d'eux ne remarque les yeux dorés qui les observent depuis l'ombre projetée par les arbres, non loin du lac.

 

Au Pôle, l'arrivée des Gardiens jette les yétis dans l'effervescence. Ils se précipitent vers l'infirmerie afin de prendre en charge le jeune esprit. Quand North le dépose sur le lit médical, il indique aux yétis de veiller à conserver l'infirmerie bien froide. Les yétis acquiescent puis font sortir North. Il rejoint ses amis et interpelle un autre yéti.

 

\- Trouve des vêtements neufs pour l'enfant. Quelque chose de récent, que les jeunes aiment porter.

\- Mais pas indécent non plus, ajoute Bunny. Tu as vu ce que portent les gamins de nos jours?

\- Oui, approuve North, quelque chose de convenable. Pour la taille, disons un enfant d'environ treize ans, plutôt mince. Commence par des vêtements de nuit, l'enfant va rester endormi quelques temps.

\- N'oublie pas les chaussures, dit Tooth, le pauvre n'avait rien aux pieds quand nous l'avons sortis du lac. 

\- Et trouve aussi d...

\- North, ça suffit. Juste les vêtements de base pour l'instant, nous verrons plus tard. Le gamin n'est pas prêt d'ouvrir l’œil et tu risques de l'effrayer en lui donnant une garde-robe aussi grande qu'une chambre.

\- Mais, il est de notre responsabilité, à présent, nous devons veiller sur lui.

\- Et nous le ferons, il est hors de question de le laisser seul plus longtemps, il est bien trop jeune, à la fois en tant qu'esprit et par rapport à son physique. Mais l'attaquer dès son réveil avec des tonnes de choses nouvelles ne servira qu'à l'effrayer tout aussi sûrement que si Pitch lui envoyait un cauchemar. Ne va pas trop vite, d'accord?

\- Il a peut-être raison, dit Tooth. Nous nous emballons un peu.

\- Hum, d'accord. Juste les bases alors.

 

Avec ses ordres, le yéti prend congé, passant brièvement par l'infirmerie pour prendre les mesures de l'esprit de l'hiver. Les Gardiens s'installent sur un banc posé près de la porte, attendant des nouvelles.

 

\- C'est étrange de se dire que nous avons un enfant ici, dit soudainement North. Ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons plus été en contact avec les enfants et maintenant, nous en avons un à notre charge.

\- Pas vraiment, corrige Bunny, Manny a dit que le gamin nous aiderait à battre Pitch, il n'a rien dit à propos d'un quelconque devoir. Nous allons nous occuper de lui, c'est certain, mais nous ne devons pas non plus le priver de sa liberté. Il voudra sûrement explorer le monde maintenant qu'il est libre.

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'il reste avec nous, dit Tooth. Vous imaginez ce que ça serait d'avoir un enfant avec nous en permanence? Nous pourrions réapprendre tout ce que nous avons oublié. Et nous pourrions être une famille pour lui.

\- Oui, une famille, c'est une bonne idée!

\- Pas si vite vous deux! Le gamin n'est pas encore réveillé et vous prévoyez déjà de le dorloter et de le gâter. Nous ne le connaissons même pas. Si ça se trouve, il ne nous aimera pas. Nous ignorons tout de lui ou de son caractère. Et 300 années passées dans un lac glacé en ne sortant qu'une fois de temps de temps et en étant invisible pour absolument tout le monde n'auront pas fait du bien. Il risque d'être déboussolé et perdu. Il ne voudra peut-être pas de notre compagnie.

\- Mais en lui montrant tout l'amour que nous pouvons lui apporter, je suis sûre qu'il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour nous faire confiance et nous ouvrir son cœur.

\- Tooth, je ne veux pas te décourager, loin de moi cette idée, mais tu devrais être prudente.

 

Un yéti sort de l'infirmerie, coupant court à la conversation. Il parle quelques instants avec North puis retourne dans l'infirmerie, laissant la porte ouverte.

 

\- Les yétis disent que tout va bien, nous pouvons l'amener à sa chambre, dit North en se levant. La seule inquiétude est qu'il est très maigre, nous devrons veiller à ce qu'il mange correctement.

 

Tooth et Bunny hochent la tête et suivent leur ami. L'esprit de l'hiver est toujours dans le lit médical, tenant fermement son bâton. Un yéti indique qu'il est impossible de le lui faire lâcher et North lui répond que ce n'est pas un souci. Le Gardien russe prend l'enfant dans ses bras pour l'amener dans une chambre située dans un coin de l'atelier, formant un angle. La chambre est grande et dispose de grandes baies vitrées disposées en demi-cercle. Les murs sont nus, aucune peinture n'étant visible. Le lit, tout simple, est placé près des fenêtres qui sont ouvertes, laissant entrer l'air froid du Pôle Nord. De petits tas de neige sont déjà formés sur le sol. Bunny tremble et se blottit contre North, tirant un peu sur le grand manteau de son ami. Ce dernier dépose l'enfant dans le lit et le couvre. Tooth s'approche pour pouvoir enfin observer le garçon. Il dort paisiblement, ignorant tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. La Gardienne ne résiste pas bien longtemps avant d'ouvrir la bouche de l'esprit.

 

\- Oh, ses dents sont magnifiques. Si blanches, si brillantes! Elles sont parfaites!

\- Tooth, laisse l'enfant tranquille, gronde gentiment North. Les yétis resterons avec lui tout le temps, ils ne craignent pas le froid. Enfin, moins que nous. Ils nous préviendront quand il se réveillera. Vous pouvez venir le voir, aussi. Nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire. Je vais installer des enchantements d'urgence, déjà enregistrés dans des talismans. Il ne faut pas que Pitch vienne nous voir et apprenne l'existence de l'enfant.

\- Mais il le sait forcément, dit Tooth. Manny a dit que la lumière de l'enfant allait apparaître sur le Globe, et Pitch sait qu'il n'y a pas d'enfants ici. Il n'aura aucun mal à deviner que nous abritons un enfant au Pôle.

\- Raison de plus de mettre des protections en place. J'y vais tout de suite. Tooth, laisse ses dents, compris?

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, tu pourras lui demander quand il sera conscient. Laisse-le dormir.

\- Nous devrions sortir, dit Bunny, je commence à geler. Le gamin est partit pour roupiller un moment, il ne nous en voudra pas de le laisser seul quelques temps pour que nous puissions nous réchauffer.

 

Les autres Gardiens approuvent, bien qu'un peu à contrecœur dans le cas de Tooth. Comme promis, un yéti entre dans la chambre pour veiller sur l'esprit de l'hiver. Il tient à la main des pyjamas et les pose sur le coin du lit avant de prendre une chaise et de sortir un livre. Les Gardiens, rassurés de savoir leur jeune charge entre de bonnes mains, quittent la chambre pour vaquer à leurs occupations, ou pour se planter devant la cheminée la plus proche pour Bunny. Ce n'est que quatre jours plus tard que l'esprit de l'hiver se réveille. Tooth, emmitouflée dans un manteau épais, est à ses côtés. Un petit grognement attire son attention et elle s'approche du lit. Des yeux d'un bleu vibrant s'ouvrent et se fixent sur la Gardienne.


	3. Chapter 3

Tooth se retient à grand peine de laisser échapper un cri. Elle porte ses mains à sa bouche et n'ose plus bouger, de peur d'effrayer l'esprit. Ce dernier la regarde quelques instants avec curiosité avant de laisser son regard vagabonder dans la chambre. Il prend en compte tout ce qui l'entoure, des larges fenêtres jusqu'au mobilier semblant avoir été ajouté récemment. Finalement, ses yeux reviennent se poser sur la Gardienne qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Il l'observe et finit par la regarder directement dans les yeux. Tooth gigote un peu, mal à l'aise. Elle abaisse ses mains et prend une grande inspiration.

 

\- Bonjour Jack, je suis Tooth. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu es en sécurité ici. Nous sommes au Pôle Nord, dans l'atelier de North. Tu sais qui il est?

 

L'esprit hoche la tête.

 

\- Lui et Bunny sont dans la salle commune, je vais envoyer un yéti les chercher. Tu vas bien?

 

Un autre hochement de tête est tout ce que la Gardienne obtient comme réponse. Elle hésite un instant puis va rapidement ouvrir la porte et parle à un yéti. Elle referme la porte avant de revenir près du lit.

 

\- Tu veux quelque chose? De l'eau? À manger? 

 

L'esprit la regarde avec un air d'incompréhension. Tooth se tord les doigts, ne sachant comment interpréter le silence de l'enfant et essayant de trouver un moyen de le faire parler. Des pas approchant rapidement l'avertissent que les autres Gardiens arrivent. La porte est ouverte avec tant de force qu'elle claque contre le mur, faisant sursauter Tooth. La réaction de l'esprit est encore plus prononcée. Il ouvre de grands yeux effrayés et saute du lit, serrant son bâton contre lui. Il recule contre le mur, tentant de se cacher derrière la tête du lit. Voyant cela, Tooth étrécit les yeux et jette un regard noir aux nouveaux arrivants. North, qui a ouvert la porte, rentre la tête dans le cou. Bunny se cache derrière les pieds de North.

 

\- Bravo, voilà une entrée réussie. Vous vouliez faire quoi au juste? Me faire avoir une crise cardiaque et effrayer Jack?

\- Pardon Tooth, dit North, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Je vois ça. Et c'est à Jack que tu dois présenter tes excuses, c'est à lui que tu as fait le plus peur.

\- Hum, désolé Jack. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre. J'étais très excité à l'idée de te voir enfin éveillé.

\- Ne crains rien, Jack, ils sont un peu brusques mais ils n'ont aucune mauvaise intention. Tu veux bien te rapprocher?

 

L'esprit observe les Gardiens un petit moment avant d'approcher prudemment du lit. Il garde son bâton serré dans ses mains et s'arrête quand il est juste à côté du lit. Comprenant qu'il ne fera pas un pas de plus, Tooth lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

 

\- Nous allons refaire les présentations correctement, d'accord? Voici Nicholas St North, plus communément appelé North , il est le Gardien de l'Émerveillement, et aussi connu comme le Père Noël. E. Aster Bunnymund, appelé Bunny, le Gardien de l'Espoir, ou le Lapin de Pâques. Il n'a pas cette apparence en temps normal, mais nous t'expliquerons la situation plus tard. Et je suis Toothiana, autrement appelée Tooth, la Gardienne des Souvenirs, ou la Fée des Dents. Manny nous a dit comment tu t'appelles.

\- Qui? demande l'esprit.

 

Sa voix, légèrement grave, surprend les Gardiens. Tooth est ravie de l'entendre enfin parler et s'empresse de lui répondre.

 

\- Manny, l'Homme de la Lune. C'est lui qui choisit les Gardiens et c'est également lui qui t'a créé il y a 300 ans. Il nous a dit qu'il t'a donné ton nom. Tu te souviens?

\- Mon nom... Alors c'est lui qui m'a gardé prisonnier du lac pendant tout ce temps. Comment vous avez fait pour me faire sortir? Et pourquoi?

\- Manny a estimé qu'il était temps que tu deviennes un Gardien, dit North. Il nous a apprit ton existence, où te trouver et comment te libérer. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas pouvoir devenir un Gardien, comme nous!

\- Pourquoi?

 

La question, posée sans la moindre intonation, surprend les Gardiens. North et Tooth échangent un regard incertain pendant que Bunny se rapproche du lit et saute dessus, faisant reculer l'esprit de l'hiver.

 

\- Un Gardien protège les enfants du monde. C'est ce que tu vas faire à nos côtés. Les enfants sont en danger en ce moment, c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de ton aide.

\- Alors vous ne m'avez libéré que pour que je vous aide? Et quand ce sera fait, vous ferez quoi? Vous me remettrez dans le lac, comme les humains congèlent ce qu'ils veulent garder pour une autre fois?

\- Non! s'écrie Tooth, horrifiée. Jamais de la vie! Crois-moi, Jack, si nous avions su que tu étais dans ce lac, nous aurions cherché à t'en libérer bien plus tôt. Mais que tu nous aides ou non, jamais nous te remettrons dans le lac, c'est une promesse.

\- Mais vous obéissez bien à... à Manny, non? C'est lui qui m'a piégé, s'il vous demande de me ramener au lac, vous lui obéirez.

\- Non, dit North. Tu es un enfant. Que tu sois un esprit ne change rien. Nous protégeons les enfants et tu en es un, donc nous te protégeons. 

\- Vous ne n’emprisonnerez plus?

\- Tu es libre et tu le resteras, juré.

 

L'esprit se détend légèrement, abaissant son bâton. Il regarde les Gardiens avec un air nouveau, empli de curiosité.

 

\- Pourquoi vous avez besoin de mon aide? Tout le monde vous connaît, vous faîtes partie des esprits les plus puissants. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous. Et où est Sandy? Il est bien un Gardien, non?

\- Sandy est..., commence North. Nous sommes en guerre contre Pitch. Nous nous sommes combattus à plusieurs reprises dans le passé, mais cette fois, il est plus puissant et dispose d'une nouvelle arme. Son sable de cauchemar est redoutable. Dans un affrontement récent, Pitch a tué Sandy.

 

L'esprit semble secoué par cette nouvelle. Les fenêtres, jusqu'alors entrouvertes, s'ouvrent en grand tandis que le vent s'engouffre dans la chambre, tourbillonnant autour de Jack en laissant entendre un hurlement furieux. L'enfant agrippe son bâton, le tenant près de sa poitrine. Du givre commence à se former à ses pieds et s'étend rapidement sur le sol et les murs. La température de la chambre, déjà basse, devient glaciale. Une larme solitaire roule sur la joue de Jack avant de se geler. Bunny, surprit par le vent, tombe en arrière et court se réfugier derrière North qui regarde cette scène hivernale avec stupéfaction. Tooth se lève et s'approche maladroitement de l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle a du mal à avancer à cause du vent. Elle finit par parvenir près de l'esprit et, mettant une main derrière sa tête et une autre derrière son dos, elle l'attire contre elle. Avec des gestes lents, elle le calme peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que le givre cesse de s'étendre. Le vent se calme et une douce brise remplace la petite tempête.

 

\- Calme-toi, calme-toi, murmure Tooth. Je suis désolée, nous aurions dû être plus sensibles. Ça a été dur pour nous, puisque nous l'avons vu, mais c'est tout aussi dur pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant. Viens t'asseoir.

 

À petits pas, Tooth guide Jack vers le lit et le fait asseoir. Elle s'installe près de lui, ne le lâchant jamais. 

 

\- Tu connaissais Sandy?

\- Pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas que j'existais, comme tous les autres, mais son sable parvenait parfois à passer à travers la glace. C'étaient les seules fois où je pouvais dormir. Le reste du temps, j'étais dans un état à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Je... J'aimais beaucoup quand ça arrivait, les rêves étaient très gentils, et chaleureux, et joyeux, et...

\- Ne te force pas. Je comprends, les rêves de Sandy étaient toujours quelque chose de merveilleux. Je suis certaine qu'il serait enchanté de savoir qu'il parvenait à t'atteindre. Il t'aimerait beaucoup, j'en suis sûre.

 

L'esprit de l'hiver ne répond, sanglotant doucement contre Tooth. North et Bunny s'approchent eux aussi du lit, prenant garde à ne pas trop marcher sur le givre. 

 

\- Eh, petit, dit Bunny, nous ne voulons pas te presser mais la situation est tendue. Je suis conscient que tout ça est nouveau pour toi et crois-moi, j'aimerais te donner plus de temps pour t'y habituer. Mais Pitch est toujours dehors, en liberté. Les enfants sont en danger. Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu dois prononcer les vœux de Gardien et te mettre au travail.

\- Bunny, ne...

\- Je ne veux pas devenir un Gardien, coupe Jack en redressant la tête et en interrompant Tooth. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne peux pas les protéger. Je ne sais même pas ce dont je suis capable.

\- Manny t'a choisit pour une raison. Tu es forcément capable de protéger les gamins. On peut peut-être prendre un jour ou deux pour t'entraîner, mais...

\- Tu n'as pas entendu? Je ne veux PAS devenir un Gardien!

 

De la neige s'abat sur Bunny tandis que des pics de glace s'élèvent du sol et entourent le lapin, l'empêchant de bouger.

 

\- Jack, ne t'énerve pas, dit North en essayant de baisser le ton de sa voix. Bunny a raison, tu sais, tu dois devenir un Gardien. Mais si tu veux quelques jours pour prendre tes marques, nous te les accordons avec joie.

\- Vous êtes tous pareils, dit Jack en se levant et en s'éloignant du lit, échappant à l'embrassade de Tooth. Vous voulez me forcer à vous aider. Vous m'avez libéré juste pour vous servir de moi!

 

De nouveaux pics de glace s'élèvent, protégeant Jack et repoussant les Gardiens. North et Bunny sont rudement poussés vers la porte. La glace se montre moins brusque mais tout aussi insistante avec Tooth. Très vite, les Gardiens se retrouvent dans le couloir tandis que la porte claque derrière eux. De la glace est accrochée à la fourrure de Bunny qui agite ses pattes dans tous les sens.

 

\- Ce petit morveux! J'ai les pattes gelées!

\- Tu l'as bien cherché, dit Tooth avec mauvaise humeur. Le pauvre enfant est complètement chamboulé et tu lui dis qu'il doit faire ceci ou cela! Et tu n'as pas aidé, North! Non mais, vous pensiez à quoi? Il vient juste de se réveiller. Il est en-dehors du lac pour la première fois depuis trois siècles, il vient d'apprendre que la seule personne avec qui il avait un semblant de contact est morte et vous, vous voulez le mettre au travail tout de suite! Vous ne savez pas qu'il ne faut pas brusquer un enfant? Surtout un qui est aussi triste et perturbé que Jack!

\- Mais, Tooth, nous n'avons pas le temps, dit North. Pitch devient de plus en plus fort chaque jour, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre.

\- Si Pitch devient trop fort, même le gamin ne pourra rien faire. Nous devons frapper le plus vite possible.

\- Nous entrerons en action quand Jack sera prêt et pas avant, c'est clair?

Devant la colère de la Gardienne, North et Bunny ne peuvent que hocher la tête.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, partez. Faites ce que vous voulez mais n'entrez pas dans sa chambre sans ma permission. Je vais essayer de réparer les dégâts. Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, trouvez un livre sur les enfants et instruisez-vous, vous apprendre peut-être comment ne pas vous comporter comme des imbéciles!


	4. Chapter 4

La porte s'ouvre doucement, déversant un peu de la lumière du couloir dans la chambre. Une ombre se dessine dans l'encadrement de la porte et, après une brève hésitation, entre dans la chambre. De tous petits pas la mènent auprès du lit vide. Contournant le lit, l'ombre s'approche d'un recoin, près d'une fenêtre. L'esprit de l'hiver est recroquevillé au sol, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, le bâton serré près de sa poitrine. Son regard est vacant, perdu dans l'immensité neigeuse de l'autre côté du verre. L'ombre s'avance jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste devant l'enfant. Elle se baisse et pose une main sur une épaule. L'esprit ne bouge pas, ne semblant même pas reconnaître la présence de l'autre.

 

\- Jack, tu vas bien?

 

Aucune réponse. L'ombre retire sa main et s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 

\- C'est beau, non? Toute cette neige, tout ce blanc. Quand le soleil parvient à se frayer un chemin au milieu des nuages, la neige et la glace reflètent les rayons si fort que c'en est presque aveuglant.

\- C'est dangereux et mortel.

\- Oui, mais c'est aussi marrant. Les enfants adorent jouer dans la neige ou patiner sur la glace. Ils sont si joyeux à ces moments-là!

\- Comment tu peux le savoir? Toi et les autres, vous n'avez pas approché d'enfants depuis des siècles! Seul Sandy avait un semblant de contact, et encore, il n'allait jamais voir un enfant directement, il leur envoyait juste les rêves. Même si c'est mieux que rien du tout...

\- Tu as raison, nous nous sommes tellement investis dans notre travail que nous avons oublié ce qui est le plus important. Nous le réalisons grâce à toi. Et c'est vrai que nous avons besoin de ton aide pour combattre Pitch, mais je pense que tu nous aideras bien plus en nous montrant ce que nous loupons. Tu nous rappelles que les enfants ne sont pas justes des noms ou des êtres à qui nous devons apporter de petits cadeaux. Ils sont vivants et ont besoin de nous voir de temps en temps. 

\- Ils vous pourchassent tout le temps, dit Jack d'une voix douce. À Burgess, la ville près du lac, il y a un gamin qui essaie d'attraper une mini-fée quand il perd une dent. Il croit en vous dur comme fer. 

\- C'était sans doute la dernière lumière.

\- Quoi?

\- Oh, tu ne dois pas savoir! Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

\- Tooth, je...

\- Non, tu dois voir ça. Nous avons dit que nous t'expliquerons la situation, autant commencer par là. Et même si tu ne désires pas nous rejoindre, je pense qu'il est important que tu saches certaines choses. Tu veux bien venir?

\- Où?

\- La Salle du Globe. Je t'expliquerais quand nous y serons. C'est juste à l'étage en-dessous. Viens.

 

Jack regarde la Gardienne avec ce qui ressemble à de la peur, mêlée d'incertitude.

 

\- Un problème?

\- Je... Je n'arrive pas à rester debout longtemps, avoue Jack. Tout à l'heure, j'ai sauté du lit et je suis resté debout, mais je m'appuyais sur le bâton. Quand je vous ai mis dehors, je suis tombé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mes jambes ne veulent pas me porter.

\- Oh! C'est sans doute parce que tu es resté 300 ans sans bouger. Il te faudra un peu de temps pour t'y habituer et refaire fonctionner tes muscles correctement. Dommage que Bunny n'ait pas sa taille normale, il aurait pu t'aider.

\- Comment?

\- Eh bien, Bunny connaît pratiquement tous les arts de combat et a une très bonne compréhension des mécanismes du corps. Il aurait pu t'aider à renforcer tes muscles rapidement et efficacement. Nous lui demanderons, peut-être qu'il aura quelques conseils.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que la boule de poils veuille m'aider après ce que je vous ai fait. 

\- Il le fera, sinon il aura affaire à moi. Je vais t'aider. Tu ne pèses absolument rien, alors je peux te soutenir jusqu'au Globe. Tu es d'accord?

\- Oui, répond Jack après un instant d'hésitation.

 

Tooth aide l'esprit à se relever et passe le bras droit du garçon sur ses épaules. Elle glisse son bras gauche dans le dos de l'enfant avant de faire le premier pas. Jack s'appuie sur elle tout en bougeant ses jambes. Son bâton fermement serré dans sa main gauche et servant également d'appui, il parvient à avancer un peu de par lui-même. Tooth ne dit rien tout en l'aidant à sortir de la chambre. Quand ils sont dans le couloir, ils croisent quelques yétis à l'air désœuvré et des elfes qui courent dans tous les sens. Jack s'arrête brusquement, incitant Tooth à lever la tête pour voir ce qui a arrêté l'esprit. Bien que l'atelier soit en mauvais état et que les yétis aient cessés de travailler, les jouets restant conservent tout de même un certain attrait pour un enfant. Jack a les yeux grands ouverts et regarde les quelques jouets qui flottent paresseusement dans les airs ou ceux encore sur les tables. Tooth lui laisse quelques minutes pour admirer les lieux avant de le guider gentiment vers l'ascenseur pour descendre au niveau inférieur. Jack ne dit rien durant le trajet, trop occupé à tout regarder. Quand ils arrivent à la Salle du Globe, North et Bunny sont présents, assis devant la cheminée et discutant. Les deux Gardiens se lèvent en voyant entrer leur amie et l'esprit. Ce dernier ne leur prête aucune attention, continuant à inspecter ce qui l'entoure. North constate l'émerveillement de l'enfant avec fierté. Sans s'en rendre compte, le Gardien se tient plus droit, n'ayant plus besoin de s'appuyer sur une canne. Bunny constate cela avec surprise mais ne dit rien.

 

\- Oh, North, Bunny, dit Tooth. Je viens montrer le Globe à Jack. Il ignore certaines choses.

\- Pourquoi tu le soutiens? demande Bunny.

\- Hum, Jack a quelques soucis avec ses jambes, elles ne le portent pas très bien. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est resté immobile pendant 300 ans, il lui faut sûrement un peu de temps pour se réhabituer à marcher.

\- C'est plausible, dit le lapin. Mais il est un esprit, il devrait guérir, ou se remettre, rapidement. Il pourra marcher dans quelques jours.

\- Tu entends ça, Jack? C'est une bonne nouvelle!

 

L'esprit de l'hiver ne répond pas. Il scrute les Gardiens devant la cheminée avec attention, gardant un visage fermé. North comprend vite la raison de son silence.

 

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tout à l'heure, tu avais parfaitement le droit de t'énerve, nous n'avons pas été très subtils. 

\- Mais nous avons raison...

\- Bunny aussi est d'accord avec moi, c'était notre faute, n'est-ce pas? coupe North en s'adressant à son ami.

\- Que je sois d'accord ou non ne changera rien, non?

\- Exactement! Bon, Jack, tu veux voir le Globe?

 

L'esprit hoche la tête une fois. Tooth se détourne de la cheminée et aide Jack à se diriger vers un fauteuil qu'un yéti, sur ordre de North, approche du Globe. Les Gardiens se tiennent près du fauteuil tandis que Jack reste assit.

 

\- Ce Globe, commence North, est normalement illuminé par tout plein de lumières. Chaque lumière représente un enfant.

\- Nous avons pour tâche de veiller sur eux, poursuit Tooth. La lumière signifie que l'enfant croit en nous. Pour entretenir cette croyance, nous exécutons différentes choses. North leur donne des cadeaux, Bunny les attire dans des chasses aux œufs, Sandy leur envoyait des rêves et je collecte leurs dents. Avec chaque preuve que nous sommes présents, la croyance des enfants grandit et nous donne de la force. En retour, nous les protégeons contre tout ce que le monde des esprits peut leur envoyer comme danger. Nous n'avons malheureusement aucune influence sur ce que les humains font.

\- C'est pour ça que nous veillons sur les gamins, ajoute Bunny. En leur donnant quelque chose pour croire que le monde est meilleur, ils changent peu à peu le monde. En grandissant, ils se souviennent de leur bonheur d'enfance et cherchent à le conserver. Très peu de gamins deviennent des adultes respectables. La plupart se contente de vivre une vie calme, sans vraiment chercher à changer quoi que ce soit. Ceux qui font bouger le monde dans le bon sens sont rares, mais ils ont beaucoup d'influence.

\- En temps normal, les enfants croient en nous, même quand nous ne faisons rien de spécial, dit North. Mais Pitch a détruit toute la croyance.

\- Comment?

\- Il a commencé par voler les dents et mes fées, répond tristement Tooth. Sans mes fées, je ne peux plus récolter les dents. Les autres Gardiens m'ont aidé au départ, mais c'est impossible à faire tout le temps en plus de leur travail habituel. Et puis, Pitch s'en est prit à Sandy. Sans le marchand de sable, il n'y a plus de rêves, les enfants font des cauchemars. Ils perdent peu à peu leur joie et leur croyance. C'est Pâques qui nous a achevé. Pitch a détruit les œufs. Les enfants ont cessé de croire. Pour eux, les personnages qui leur apportent des cadeaux, des œufs, des rêves ou des pièces n'existent plus. Ils connaissent nos noms et ce que nous faisons, mais ils ne croient plus en nous. Ils ne nous voient plus. De ce fait, nous ne pouvons plus les aider car nous n'avons plus de force.

\- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que les dents ont à voir là-dedans?

\- Les dents conservent les souvenirs les plus précieux. C'est pour ça que je les récupère. Quand quelqu’un essaie de se souvenir d'un événement de son enfance, mes fées et moi leur facilitons l'accès en activant les souvenirs contenus dans les dents. Mais Pitch les a pris, tout comme mes fées. Il n'y a plus aucun moyen d'aider les enfants à se souvenir. Et... Je suis désolée, Jack, mais tes souvenirs aussi sont entre les mains de Pitch.

\- Les miens?

\- Oui. Manny nous a dit que tu as perdu la mémoire avant qu'il puisse faire de toi un esprit. Malheureusement, quand il nous l'a dit, les dents étaient déjà entre les mains de Pitch. 

\- Alors, si je vous aide à battre Pitch, je pourrais récupérer mes dents et mes souvenirs? Je saurais enfin qui je suis vraiment?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple Jack, dit North. Pitch est très fort. La peur qu'il engendre le nourrit. Et il ne te donnera pas tes dents par bonté d'âme.

\- Ça au moins, c'est sûr, grommelle Bunny. Ce cloporte n'a pas d'âme.

\- Si Pitch apprend ton existence, il voudra te détruire, poursuit North s'en tenir compte de l'intervention de Bunny.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu es une lumière, répond Tooth. North, montre-lui.

 

Le grand Gardien s'approche des panneaux de contrôle et actionne quelques leviers. Le Globe commence à tourner lentement et à basculer pour montrer le Pôle Nord. Une unique lumière, d'un bleu éclatant, brille à cet endroit.

 

\- Cette lumière, c'est toi, dit North. Normalement, les lumières sont jaunes. La tienne est spéciale. Tu es un esprit, coincé pour toujours dans le corps d'un enfant. Ta croyance ne t'a jamais quitté. Tu seras un croyant éternel. Et en tant qu'esprit, la puissance de ta croyance est très grande. Si grande qu'il est possible qu'elle nous rende de la force. Pitch ne voudra pas de ça. Dès que nous t'avons sortit du lac, ta lumière s'est allumée sur le Globe. 

\- Pitch a un Globe, lui aussi, il sait donc forcément qu'il existe encore un enfant qui croit en nous, ajoute Tooth. Et comme il n'y aucun enfant dans cette région du Pôle Nord, il en déduira que nous l'abritons ici. 

\- Et s'il se montre et découvre que l'enfant est un esprit, dit Bunny, son seul but sera de te tuer.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il est très difficile de faire perdre la croyance d'un esprit, répond Tooth. Le moyen le plus sûr, c'est de se débarrasser de l'esprit en question.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dit North. Quand Manny nous a parlé de toi, j'ai commencé à ajouter de nouvelles protections. Pitch ne peut pas entrer et ne peut donc pas te trouver. Le rayon d'action couvre une dizaine de kilomètres tout autour de l'atelier. Comme ça, tu pourras sortir un peu pour prendre l'air.

\- Attends, si j'ai bien compris, au moment où vous m'avez sortit du lac, je suis devenu une cible? Alors je dois combattre Pitch tout en évitant de me faire tuer, alors que je viens tout juste de gagner enfin la liberté.

\- C'est une façon de le formuler, dit Tooth. Nous ne voulions pas que tu deviennes une cible. Nous voulions juste te protéger. Tu es un enfant. Te garder prisonnier dans ce lac pendant 300 ans n'était pas une bonne chose, Manny a fait une grosse erreur. Mais en l'apprenant, ce que nous voulions par-dessus tout, c'était te libérer et te rendre ta vie.

\- Ma vie qui risque d'être bien courte, réplique Jack d'un ton glacial. Je ne sais presque rien sur votre conflit et je m'y retrouve au centre avec une cible géante sous forme de lumière. Difficile de faire plus voyant. Vous faites du bon travail pour protéger : vous envoyez quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé au beau milieu d'un combat. Bravo les Gardiens!


	5. Chapter 5

Un silence tendu s'installe dans la salle du Globe. Les Gardiens, ne pouvant réfuter les accusations du jeune esprit, ne savent plus que dire. Jack, semblant las de rester dans son fauteuil, se lève en s'aidant de son bâton et commence à inspecter la pièce. Quelques yétis et elfes, curieux de voir l'invité de North, sont près des portes. L'esprit les observe un petit moment avant de reporter son attention sur le Globe. Il s'en approche autant que possible et regarde la petite lumière solitaire qui brille au Pôle Nord. La contemplant un long moment, l'enfant fini par s'appuyer contre la rambarde et se laisse doucement glisser au sol, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps.

 

\- Jack, est-ce que ça va? s'enquiert Tooth.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est beaucoup d'informations à la fois. Quand est-ce que Pitch a... Quand Sandy est...

\- Trois mois, dit Tooth. Ça s'est passé il y a trois mois.

\- Tu ne le savais vraiment pas? demande Bunny. Manny nous a dit que tu connaissais la situation actuelle et que tu combattais les cauchemars dans la ville près du lac.

\- Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas rester en surface très longtemps.

\- Peux-tu nous expliquer? interroge Tooth. Nous ne savons pas vraiment comment tu t'y prenais pour quitter ton corps et quelles sont tes limites.

 

Jack réfléchit quelques instants avant de sembler parvenir à une conclusion.

 

\- Pour commencer, est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de séparer votre âme de votre corps?

\- Non, répond Tooth.

\- Moi non plus, dit North.

\- Pareil, ajoute Bunny.

\- Bon, alors je vais devoir vous expliquer. Quand j'étais sous la glace, je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. Pas le moindre mouvement. Je ne pouvais même pas dormir. J'étais en permanence plongé dans un état semi-conscient. Ce n'est que quand le sable de rêves de Sandy parvenait à s'infiltrer dans la glace que je pouvais dormir. Le reste du temps, mon esprit était conscient mais immobile. Je ne pouvais pas formuler de pensée cohérente, pas réfléchir ou imaginer. La seule chose qui me restait, c'était le contrôle instinctif sur l'hiver. Pour pouvoir exercer ce contrôle, j'avais besoin de volonté. Donc, ma volonté était ce qui me permettait de rester stable, de ne pas m'enfoncer dans un état végétatif. Durant des années après mon éveil dans le lac, j'ai rassemblé ma volonté. Une nuit, je suis parvenu à en rassembler suffisamment pour avoir envie de sortir. Je... Il y avait des restrictions tout autour du lac, je ne pouvais pas y arriver. Mais je refusais d'abandonner. Finalement, j'ai sentit comme une porte ouverte, une sortie. Mon âme s'y est engouffrée et je me suis retrouvé à l'extérieur, au-dessus de la glace. Je pense que c'était environ dix ans après mon éveil. La lune brillait dans le ciel et l'Homme de la Lune m'a dit quel était mon nom. À ce moment-là, je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps à la surface, juste quelques minutes. Au fur et à mesure des années, mes pouvoirs ont gagné en puissance, ce qui me permettait de rester à l'extérieur un peu plus longtemps. Avant que vous ne me libériez, je pouvais quitter mon corps pendant quatre jours complets.

\- Ce n'est pas beaucoup, dit Tooth d'une petite voix.

\- Tu n'avais pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit en quatre jours, approuve Bunny. Et j'imagine que quand tu réintégrais ton corps, tu devais attendre une certaine période avant de pouvoir sortir à nouveau?

\- Exact. Pour quatre jours passés à la surface, je devais rester dix jours sous la glace.

\- C'est beaucoup, dit North, et pas très équilibré.

\- Eh bien, il est plus facile de dépenser l'énergie que de la rassembler, informe Jack en haussant les épaules.

\- Et que faisais-tu durant tes sorties? demande Bunny.

\- Durant les premières années, comme je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai exploré les alentours du lac. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Vent, qui m'aidait à mieux comprendre mes pouvoirs sur l'hiver. Vent se rend partout dans le monde et m'informe des endroits qui ont besoin de neige ou de glace. Il m'a aussi renseigné sur les différents pays qui existent, les humains, les autres saisons et esprits. C'est par son intermédiaire que j'ai appris votre existence. Il m'amenait aussi des fleurs ou des feuilles, parfois des odeurs. Quand j'ai pu rester à la surface durant quelques heures, Vent m'a montré comment rester à ses côtés et m'élever au-dessus du sol. C'est.... C'est quelque chose qui va me manquer. J'aimais beaucoup voler. 

\- Peut-être que Vent acceptera de te faire voler de temps en temps, si tu sépares encore ton âme de ton corps, suggère Tooth.

\- Je préfère ne plus le faire. C'est très fatiguant et je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. 

\- Tu sembles pourtant regretter cela, avance prudemment North.

\- En quelque sorte. Quand j'étais à la surface, j'étais complètement libre. Je pouvais penser. Mon esprit n'était plus figé. Je pouvais parler et ressentir plein de choses. Les émotions m'étaient étrangères sous la glace, je ne ressentais rien. Mais à l'extérieur, je pouvais exprimer tellement de choses, même s'il n'y avait personne avec qui partager. Et maintenant, c'est complètement différent. Je suis à l'extérieur pour de vrai, je ne suis plus une simple âme errante. Mais j'ai l'impression de tout redécouvrir. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions. C'est trop... trop étouffant. Quand je m'énerve, comme tout à l'heure, mes pouvoirs m'échappent. J'ai pleuré alors que j'essayais de ne pas montrer ma douleur. Je ne comprends plus comment sont sensées fonctionner les émotions. Et c'est dangereux. Mes pouvoirs sont ceux de l'hiver, c'est froid et mortel. Si je ne les contrôle pas, je peux vous blesser. Et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux, blesser les premières personnes avec qui je peux vraiment parler, et surtout qui m'ont libéré.

\- Nous t'aiderons, promet Tooth. Tu n'auras pas à endurer tout ça tout seul. C'est parfaitement compréhensible que tes émotions soient un peu chamboulées. C'est comme pour ton corps, après 300 ans, il faudra un peu d'ajustement.

\- Sans parler du fait que tu es un enfant, ajoute Bunny. Et les gamins ne sont pas exactement connus pour régner en maîtres sur leurs émotions.

\- Selon les standards de l'époque actuelle, je suis un adolescent, pointe Jack.

\- C'est encore pire. Les enfants peuvent être excusés à cause de leur ignorance. Les adolescents sont complètement cinglés.

\- Bunny, je ne crois pas que ce commentaire aide vraiment, souffle North.

\- D'un autre côté, les adolescents ne sont pas forcément responsables des bêtises qu'ils causent, dit Tooth pour tenter de calmer les esprits. Après tout, les pauvres sont constamment soumis à leurs hormones qui vont dans tous les sens. Ils ne se contrôlent pas vraiment.

\- Euh... Je crois que je préférais le discours de la boule de poils, avoue Jack.

\- La boule de poils?! C'est de moi dont tu parles, là?

\- Tu vois une autre boule de poils ici? Et ne compte pas les yétis, ils n'ont pas prononcés un mot.

\- Jack, tu ne nous as pas encore dit ce que tu sais sur la situation actuelle, rappelle North précipitamment.

\- Ah, c'est vrai. Vous savez maintenant comment je m'y prenais pour me rendre à la surface et combien de temps je pouvais y rester. Quand Pitch s'est montré, je n'ai pas vraiment saisi ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'est pas très facile de comprendre les intentions de quelqu'un en ne pouvant rester dans les parages que durant quelques jours. De plus, au moment où Pitch s'en est pris aux enfants de Burgess, j'étais déjà dehors depuis trois jours, alors je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose. J'ai dû attendre les dix jours de récupération pour revenir. C'était l'horreur absolue. Je n'avais jamais vu d'enfants aussi tristes. Ils n'avaient rien pour les faire sourire, même la nuit ils ne pouvaient se détendre, à cause des cauchemars. Pendant mes quatre jours de liberté, j'ai détruit autant de cauchemars que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul dans la ville. Aujourd'hui, les enfants ne font plus de cauchemars, et même s'ils ne rêvent plus, ils peuvent au moins dormir tranquillement. Juste avant de devoir retourner dans mon corps, j'ai attiré quelques nuages de neiges et leur ai donné pour instruction de détruire les cauchemars. J'ai fait de même avec de la glace que j'ai apposé sur toutes les maisons où se trouvent des enfants. La glace ne fond pas et peut bouger pour attaquer ou défendre, selon le cas. J'ai répété ces actions à chaque fois que je sortais. Du coup, la ville est en quelque sorte dans un hiver constant, mais c'est le seul moyen pour repousser les cauchemars et Pitch. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne savais pas ce qui vous était arrivé. Vent restait constamment avec moi pour m'aider, donc il ne pouvait m'apporter de nouvelles. Et je ne m'éloignais pas de la ville.

\- Mais, et tes devoirs en tant qu'esprit de l'hiver? demande Tooth. Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où tu dois être présent en ce moment, non?

\- Je dirigeais tout depuis Burgess, j'ai 300 ans d'expérience, répond Jack avec un sourire amer. Je crée un flocon dans lequel j'enregistre tout le travail à effectuer dans un endroit précis et le vent le porte à destination. Vous savez, même en disposant de quatre jours, je ne peux pas aller trop loin. C'est douloureux quand je ne reviens pas dans mon corps dans le temps impartit. Ce n'est pas vraiment une douleur physique, mais ça fait mal. Du coup, je me servais des flocons pour porter mes ordres et déclencher les orages ou autres. J'infusais une petite partie de mon pouvoir dans chaque flocon.

\- C'est une bonne façon de faire, commente North, je suis curieux. Tu crois que tu peux nous montrer ça?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout à l'heure, dans la chambre, la glace et le reste, c'était par réflexe, je n'ai pas vraiment voulu que ça arrive. Je ne sais pas bien comment faire un flocon avec mon corps physique. Quand j'étais juste une âme, il n'y avait aucun intermédiaire. Juste mon pouvoir et le monde. Maintenant, je ne suis plus trop sûr.

\- Le meilleur moyen, c'est d'essayer, encourage Tooth. Vas-y.

 

Incertain, Jack baisse les yeux sur sa main droite qu'il pose sur ses genoux. Il se concentre brièvement et un petit flocon brillant apparaît, flottant doucement au-dessus de sa main. Un doux sourire illumine le visage de l'esprit qui se dépêche de créer d'autres flocons. Par jeu, il les envoie vers les yétis et les elfes. Dès que les flocons les touchent, les elfes se mettent à sourire largement et à courir dans tous les sens. Les yétis régissent presque pareil, bien qu'ils préfèrent retourner à leurs tables de travail tout en chantonnant ou se lançant des outils dans une bonne humeur depuis longtemps absente du Pôle.

 

\- Euh, c'est bizarre, ça. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que les yétis et les elfes sont à ce point sensibles à la neige.

\- Non, dit North, je ne pense pas que la neige soit en cause. Jack, tu peux créer un flocon et me laisser l'inspecter? Mais sans qu'il fonde, je ne veux pas finir dans le même état qu'eux.

 

Un elfe passe devant North, tenant une assiette de gâteaux et poursuivi par une dizaine d'autres elfes. Celui avec l'assiette jette quelques gâteaux au sol avant de filer, échappant à ses poursuivants. Les autres elfes dévorent rapidement les gâteaux puis repartent dans différentes directions en courant. Un nouvel elfe arrive dans la salle, traînant une guirlande derrière lui. Un yéti lui court après, affublé d'une guirlande rose autour du coup et d'une ceinture de sucres d'orge. Les deux disparaissent par une sortie un peu plus loin tandis que de la musique enjouée s'élève du niveau où les yétis fabriquent les jouets. Un yéti, justement, passe dans le couloir, brandissant une fausse épée et tenant un coffre sous un bras. D'autres yétis, eux aussi armés de fausses épées, le pourchassent.

 

\- D'accoooord, dit Jack. C'est vraiment très très bizarre. 

\- Jack? demande North.

\- Je te fais un flocon mais je vais le recouvrir de glace. Comme ça, tu pourras le toucher sans qu'il fonde ou se brise.

 

L'esprit crée un nouveau flocon, le faisant un peu plus gros que les autres et le recouvrant de glace. North le prend délicatement pour le poser sur une table. Il s'absente quelques instants et revient avec une paire de lunettes et quelques outils. Il saisit un petit marteau et tapote doucement le flocon, délogeant un peu de glace. North observe le flocon durant de longues minutes, le tournant dans tous les sens. Quand il repose enfin ses outils et ses lunettes, les autres le regardent avec impatience, attendant son verdict.

 

\- Ce n'est pas un flocon normal, annonce North.

\- Wouaow, merci pour l'info, dit Jack, je crois que personne n'avait remarqué.

 

Tooth laisse échapper un petit rire pendant que Bunny roule des yeux. North secoue la tête en souriant.

 

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. 

\- Alors, il a quoi de si spécial, ce flocon? demande Bunny.

\- La neige qui le compose est mélangée à de la magie. De petites étincelles bleues qui bondissent dans tous les sens. 

\- Ça vient d'où? interroge Jack.

\- De toi. Je vais devoir vérifier, mais je pense qu'il s'agit de ta propre magie, répond North. Pas celle qui te sert à diriger l'hiver. Une autre, toute aussi puissante, qui te permet d'influencer les gens, ou du moins leurs émotions. Si on se fie au comportement des yétis et des elfes, tu arrives à faire ressentir de la joie, l'envie de s'amuser.

\- Et? C'est mal?

\- Non, Jack. Je pense que nous venons de trouver ton centre.

\- Mon quoi?


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ton centre.

\- Oui, je pense que j'ai bien entendu. Mais ça ne m'explique pas de quoi il s'agit.

\- Eh bien, ton centre est ce qui fait de toi... Toi!

\- Ah. Super. Je suis très avancé. Euh, tu aurais cette chose dont parlent les humains quand ils regardent la télévision? C'est quoi déjà? Hum.... Ah, des sous-titres! Tu peux répéter mais en mettant des sous-titres? J'aurais peut-être une chance de comprendre.

 

Les trois Gardiens se regardent avec confusion avant de se retourner vers Jack.

 

\- C'est quoi ça, des sous-titres? demande North.

\- Oh par la Lune, il faut vraiment que vous sortiez davantage. C'est moi qui suis resté prisonnier dans un lac gelé pendant 300 ans, pas vous. Comment ça se fait que je sois plus au courant du monde moderne que vous?

\- Nous ne nous approchons jamais des humains, répond Tooth. Nous ne veillons que sur les enfants, mais nous sommes généralement trop occupés pour aller les voir, sans parler de passer du temps avec eux.

\- Non. Vous avez choisis de rester loin d'eux, ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? interroge Bunny. Tu passais ton temps à faire des bulles dans ton lac, alors comment tu peux savoir ce que nous faisions ou pourquoi?

\- Je te rappelle que je pouvais sortir de temps en temps. Et bien que je ne disposais pas de beaucoup de temps, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de rester informé sur le monde autour de moi. Vous vous occupez des enfants? Mais bien sûr! Je parie que si un gamin débarque dans la seconde, vous serez incapables de veiller sur lui. Vous ne saurez pas comment réagir. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce qui plaît aux enfants maintenant? Inutile de me parler de cadeaux ou d’œufs, les enfants ne se limitent pas à ça. Ils ont besoin de contact. Ils adorent jouer dans la neige parce qu'ils ne sont jamais seuls pour le faire. Ils croient en vous, mais simplement parce que vous leur apportez certaines choses qui peuvent leur faire plaisir. Faire plaisir et rendre heureux sont deux choses différentes. Quand avez-vous entendu un rire d'enfant pour la dernière fois? Quand avez-vous vu un enfant dormir paisiblement? Quand avez-vous simplement passé un peu de temps avec un enfant, l'écoutant raconter sa journée, parler de ses découvertes? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas faire ça avec tous les gamins, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Et vous devez aussi faire des jouets, peindre des œufs ou trouver et récolter les dents, mais prendre une seule journée par mois n'est pas impossible. Les enfants sont des étrangers pour vous. Assez ironiquement, c'est moi, qui n'ait pas eu de contact physique avec un enfant depuis des siècles, qui suis le plus proche d'eux. Si vous voulez me faire la leçon, choisissez un autre sujet. Je suis calé sur celui-là, vous ne me collerez pas.

 

Le petit discours de Jack fait son effet sur les Gardiens. North semble plus vieux que d'habitude, toute la joie provoquée par le flocon de neige ayant disparu. Bunny saute d'une patte sur l'autre, n'osant pas croiser le regard de l'esprit de l'hiver. Tooth a une main devant sa bouche, l'autre sur sa poitrine, et ses yeux sont pleins de larmes non versées. Jack prend leurs réactions en considération et s'agite un peu, nerveux.

 

\- Écoutez, je... Je suis désolé, j'ai juste passé mes nerfs sur vous. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Non Jack, dit Tooth. Tu as parfaitement raison. Nous nous sommes trop concentrés sur notre travail, sans penser à ceux pour qui nous travaillons.

\- Nous avons commencé à réfléchir à tout ça depuis que Pitch nous a battu, ajoute North. Et ce que tu viens de dire ne fait que confirmer certaines de nos pensées. Nous avons échoués dans notre rôle en tant que Gardiens de l'Enfance. Nous gardons les enfants, mais nous ne les voyons que comme des lumières sur le Globe. Nous avons oublié que derrière chaque lumière se trouve un enfant, avec des émotions et une personnalité.

\- Tu es en enfant toi aussi, reprend Tooth, et j'ai honte de me retrouver dans une situation où c'est un enfant qui me rappelle quel est sensé être mon but. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour nous avoir dit la vérité. Après tout, il est dit que seule la vérité fait mal.

\- Et la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, dit Bunny. C'est un gros coup à notre orgueil, petit. 

\- Je...

\- Je ne t'accuse pas, s'empresse d'ajouter Bunny en levant une patte pour interrompre l'esprit. Ça fait mal, mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nous recadrer de temps en temps. Je dois quand même avouer que ce n'est pas agréable.

 

Tooth et North hochent la tête, en parfait accord avec leur ami. Un nouveau silence s'installe pendant que chacun réfléchit à ce qui vient d'être dit. Finalement, Jack décide de briser le silence.

 

\- Euh, alors, c'est quoi le centre?

\- Je vais t'expliquer, propose Tooth alors que North ouvre la bouche. Chaque Gardien à un centre, c'est ce qui définit son rôle. North est le Gardien de l’Émerveillement, parce qu'il peut voir tout ce qu'il y a de merveilleux dans le monde. De petites choses qui passent inaperçues ou que certains jugent sans importance. C'est ce qu'il apporte aux enfants. Quand un enfant ouvre un cadeau pour trouver ce qu'il veut plus que tout, ses yeux brillent et s'emplissent de merveille. Pour un adulte, une poupée n'est rien d'important, mais pour un enfant, c'est tout un monde. 

\- Bunny est le Gardien de l'Espoir, poursuit North. Il symbolise Pâques, qui annonce le printemps. Quand le printemps arrive, une nouvelle vie émerge et apporte l'espoir de plus de choses à venir. C'est ce qu'il donne aux enfants. Ils sortent dans les jardins, espérant trouver des œufs. Ils savent qu'après Pâques, le soleil commence à réchauffer la terre, la verdure revient. Ils attendent ces jours et espèrent que de nouvelles expériences vont leur parvenir. Les enfants sont ceux qui ont le plus d'espoir en eux. Leurs esprits sont encore purs et optimistes.

\- Tooth est la Gardienne des Souvenirs, achève Bunny. Elle collecte les dents pour conserver les précieux souvenirs qui y sont amassés. Quand quelqu'un cherche à se souvenir de quelque chose, Tooth et ses mini-fées sont là pour les aider en déverrouillant les souvenirs. Les adultes retrouvent leurs souvenirs d'enfance, ils se souviennent de ce qui était important pour eux dans ces moments-là. Et les enfants savent que quand ils placent une dent sous leur oreiller, au matin, ils auront une pièce à la place. Ils croient en Tooth et cela crée de nouveaux souvenirs.

\- D'accord, donc chacun de vous travaille avec quelque chose en rapport avec son centre. Quel était celui de Sandy?

\- Il était le Gardien des Rêves, répond North. Il apportait aux enfants des rêves, leur faisant vivre d'incroyables aventures. Les enfants se détendaient de la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre et pouvaient dormir en sachant qu'ils allaient continuer à vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Les rêves libéraient leurs anxiétés et leur permettaient de grandir en toute sécurité, trouvant de l'inspiration ou de la foi pour le jour suivant. Une fois éveillés, les enfants se racontent leurs rêves, les gardant vivants alors même qu'ils sont éveillés.

\- Et quel est le mien? demande Jack. Et puis, comment tu peux le savoir alors qu'on se connaît depuis tout juste une heure?

\- C'est vrai, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu de temps et tu n'es pas facile à cerner. Mais tu as une innocence et une honnêteté qui nous donnent des indices sur ce que tu peux apporter aux enfants. Et il semble que cela fonctionne également sur les adultes, si on en juge le comportement des yétis et des elfes.

\- Je ne suis pas très sûr en ce qui concerne les elfes, grommelle Bunny, ils ont les capacités intellectuelles d'un gamin, alors c'est normal qu'ils soient affectés.

\- Peu importe, dit North. Tu vois, Jack, quand tes flocons ont touché les yétis et les elfes, ils se sont dissous et ont répandu la magie que tu avais déversé en eux. Cette magie a provoqué un changement chez les sujets. Les elfes sont déjà très joueurs en temps normal, mais ils savent se tenir quand il y a des invités ou que la situation est grave. Pourtant, ils se sont mis à s'amuser sans se soucier de rien du tout! Et les yétis aussi. Ils sont toujours très sérieux, ne se permettant un instant de détente que quand ils sont en pause ou ont fini leur travail. Et là, ils jouent. Ils se sont remis à fabriquer des jouets, ce qu'ils aiment faire avec passion mais ont arrêté depuis des semaines à cause de Pitch. Et non seulement ils fabriquent des jouets, mais ils y prennent un plaisir plus grand qu'avant. Ils se comportent avec insouciance, ne voyant que ce qui est vraiment amusant.

\- Et? 

\- Ton centre, c'est l'Amusement. Tu fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez une personne et tu fais en sorte que cette personne s'amuse. Tu provoques le rire et la joie de vivre. C'est quelque chose de très important chez un enfant. Tu as dit plus tôt que faire plaisir et rendre heureux sont deux choses différentes. Tu as raison. Tu rends les gens heureux, et ils trouvent leur propre plaisir en s'amusant. Et comme chacun de nos centres, le tien complète à merveille les nôtres. L’Amusement est de la même famille que l’Émerveillement, il porte vers l'Espoir, provoque des Rêves et crée de nouveaux Souvenirs.

\- Alors, si je vous rejoint, je deviendrais le Gardien de l'Amusement?

\- Exactement!

\- Ça paraît un peu faible comparé à ce que vous faites. 

\- Oh Jack, ce n'est qu'une impression passagère, j'en suis certaine. Moi aussi j'ai eu des doutes au début, mais des années d'expérience m'ont bien aidé. Et mes mini-fées étaient toujours là pour me soutenir. Sans parler des Gardiens. Il est vrai que nous nous considérions plus comme des collègues que comme des amis, mais ça a changé. Trois mois peuvent bouleverser pas mal de choses. Nous serons là pour t'aider à entrer dans ton nouveau rôle.

\- C'est gentil mais ne t'emballe pas, je n'ai pas envie de devenir un Gardien. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je suis un simple esprit de l'hiver qui a fait une très longue sieste. Je ne connais même pas l'étendue de mes pouvoirs.

\- Si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, laisse-nous faire, dit Bunny en sautant pour se rapprocher de l'esprit. Je vais te remettre en forme vite fait. Et quand tu pourras rester sur les brindilles qui te servent de jambes plus de quelques heures, nous verrons ce que tu peux faire.

\- Des brindilles?

\- Admets que tu es un peu maigrichon, l'ami. Manger ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Très bonne idée! s'exclame North. Les yétis doivent avoir fini de préparer le repas, passons à table!

\- Manger? Mais vous êtes des esprits, vous n'avez pas besoin de manger.

\- Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas les mêmes besoins que les humains, explique Tooth en aidant Jack à se lever et à marcher vers la salle où a été servi le repas, mais nous devons manger de temps en temps. Ça sert surtout à élever nos réserves d'énergie si nous sommes dans une mauvaise passe. En ce moment, nous avons besoin de repas réguliers. En temps normal, un petit en-cas quelques fois par an est plus que suffisant. Nous pouvons bien sûr manger même quand nos réserves sont en bon état. North, par exemple, apprécie de grignoter des gâteaux plusieurs fois par jour. Et il aime nous rassembler lors des grandes fêtes pour partager un bon repas et passer un moment ensemble. Bien sûr, les repas sont toujours le lendemain de la fête quand il s'agit de Noël ou de Pâques.

\- C'est logique, intervient North, je passe toute une nuit à distribuer des cadeaux et Bunny fait de même pour ses œufs. Il y a aussi la fatigue mentale, donc il faut une bonne journée pour récupérer. Même si Pâques n'est rien comparé à Noël.

\- Oy! s'écrie Bunny. Retire-ça! Les gamins adorent Pâques!

\- Allons, Bunny, tu sais que les enfants préfèrent Noël.

\- Ne leur prête pas attention, dit Tooth à Jack, ils passent leur temps à se disputer pour savoir quelle fête est la meilleure. Ça fait des années qu'ils sont sur cette discussion. Revenons à ce que je disais. Contrairement à nous, tu ne manques pas d'énergie, mais ton corps n'est pas en pleine forme. Donc tu vas devoir manger régulièrement pendant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines. Et ne t'inquiètes pas si tu n'aimes pas un aliment en particulier, il y a toujours de tout quand North propose un repas, alors tu trouveras forcément quelque chose à ton goût. Juste, évite tout ce qui est trop sucré, il ne faudrait pas endommager ces belles dents!

\- Tooth, laisse les dents du garçon tranquilles, lance North.

\- Oups, pardon!

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aime ou non, dit Jack à voix basse. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais mangé.

\- Oh, c'est vrai! dit Tooth en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que tu n'as jamais rien mangé depuis ta naissance en tant qu'esprit. 

\- C'est pas grave, l'ami, intervient Bunny. Il te suffit juste de goûter à un peu de tout. Fais simplement attention à prendre de petites quantités. Ton estomac n'est pas habitué à travailler donc tu pourrais te rendre malade en mangeant trop. Dès que tu sens que tu es plein, arrête-toi. Inutile d'avoir une mauvaise expérience pour ton premier repas.

\- Et si tu as faim en dehors des repas, ajoute North, il y a toujours une assiette de gâteaux quelque part, tu n'as qu'à te servir.

\- North! Ces choses sont pleines de sucre!

\- Et puis les elfes passent leur temps à lécher les gâteux, dit Bunny, il vaut mieux ne pas y toucher. À moins que tu apprécies les gâteaux à la bave d'elfe.


	7. Chapter 7

Après le repas, au cours duquel Jack a très peu mangé mais a apprécié tout ce qu'il pouvait avaler, Tooth le raccompagne à sa chambre. L'esprit a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et tombe sur le lit sans même prendre la peine de mettre son pyjama, toujours plié nettement près du lit. Tooth reste quelques instants avec lui, l'aidant à se caler bien au milieu du lit, et le couvre tout en chantonnant doucement. Quand l'enfant s'endort, elle se penche pour l'embrasser légèrement sur le front avant de sortir. Dès le lendemain, Bunny prend Jack en charge. Il lui fait exécuter divers exercices ayant pour but de renforcer ses muscles. Contrairement à ce qu'attendaient les gardiens, il faut environ une semaine pour que Jack puisse marcher sans avoir à s'aider de son bâton. Leurs plans de contre-attaque sont donc un peu retardés mais ils en profitent pour aider l'esprit à appréhender correctement ses pouvoirs. Un rythme s'installe rapidement. Le matin est dédié aux exercices physiques avec Bunny tandis que l'après-midi se déroule dans une salle vide où Jack apprend à connaître et maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Dès le second jour, il acquiert la capacité de voler, uniquement avec l'aide du vent et de son bâton. L'esprit est ravi de cette découverte et passe toute la journée, et une grande partie des suivantes, à flotter un peu partout. Il s'avère être un bon élève, comprenant facilement tout ce qui lui est expliqué et ne se décourageant que très peu. Au quatrième jour, pour le récompenser à la suite d'un exercice particulièrement difficile, Bunny lui offre un peu de chocolat. Le Gardien s'en mord vite le bout des oreilles. Entre les cris de Tooth qui s'insurge contre le fait de donner quelque chose d'aussi sucré à un enfant et Jack qui bondit dans tous les sens, l'atelier de North est dans le chaos. Il faut plusieurs heures aux Gardiens et aux yétis pour parvenir à attraper l'esprit hyperactif. Quand il est enfin plaqué au sol et maintenu par un yéti, North sort l'une des précieuses poches pleines de sable de rêve que Sandy lui a donné des années auparavant et en saupoudre une bonne poignée sur la tête de l'esprit. Jack dort jusqu'à l'après-midi du lendemain. Quand il se réveille, il est un peu confus mais plein d'entrain, heureusement moins que la veille. Les Gardiens jurent solennellement de ne plus jamais lui donner de chocolat et de surveiller les doses de sucre dans ses aliments. Bunny suggère simplement de lui donner un morceau de chocolat avant toute confrontation contre Pitch, ce que Tooth rejette immédiatement, même si North considère l'idée un bon moment. 

 

Le reste de la semaine se passe dans une ambiance plus calme. Les chocolats et tout ce qui est sucré sont mis sous clé et gardé en permanence par un yéti, les deux entraînements se déroulent sans soucis et Jack s'épanouit. Sa lumière sur le Globe brille chaque jour un peu plus. Les Gardiens en ressentent les effets. Tooth peut de nouveau voler, bien que brièvement. North n'a plus besoin de support pour marcher et se tient droit, il recommence même à créer des jouets. C'est sur Bunny que l'effet est le plus spectaculaire.

 

\- Eh, la boule de poils, tu es encore dans ta phase de croissance? demande Jack le cinquième jour.

\- Pour la millième fois, je ne suis pas une boule de poils! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par phase de croissance?

\- Tu es plein de poils et tu te roules en boule quand tu dors, donc tu es une boule de poils, tu ne peux pas le nier. Et je voulais savoir si c'est normal que tu sois plus grand que la première fois où je t'ai vu.

\- Plus grand? s'étonne Bunny en se regardant.

\- Oui. Au début, tu rasais le sol. Maintenant, tu m'arrives à hauteur des genoux. Et ton visage n'est plus tout à fait pareil, un peu moins rond.

 

Bunny s'examine encore un peu avant de sauter vers un miroir. Il constate que Jack a raison, sa taille n'est pas encore celle d'origine mais il ne ressemble plus à un lapin ordinaire. Son visage est légèrement plus allongé et carré. Bondissant de joie, Bunny court voir North et Tooth. Jack, un peu surprit, le suit en flottant au-dessus du sol.

 

\- North! Tooth! Regardez-ça!

\- Quoi? demande Tooth en s'approchant.

\- J'ai grandi! Ma taille a changé, je ne suis plus aussi petit!

\- Oui, nous sommes au courant, dit calmement North en refermant son livre sur son bureau. Ça fait quelques jours que c'est comme ça. Tu ne t'en es aperçu qu'aujourd'hui?

\- La boule de poils ne m'a pas cru au début, annonce Jack en entrant dans le bureau, il fallu qu'il vérifie avec un miroir.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt?! se lamente Bunny.

\- Je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Oui, ajoute Tooth, nous pensions que tu ne voulais pas en parler tant que tu n'aurais pas repris ta taille habituelle.

\- Tu as été un peu lent, sur ce coup-là, Bunny, commente North en souriant.

\- C'est sans doute lié à la taille, énonce Jack. Il lui est peut-être plus difficile de comprendre les choses quand il est si petit, son cerveau n'est pas assez grand.

\- Oy, le glaçon, on t'a rien demandé!

\- Tu vas devoir trouver mieux que ça, ce surnom est nul, boule de poils.

\- Parce que tu crois que boule de poils est un bon surnom?

\- Quoi, tu préfères lapinou?

 

Tooth étouffe un rire tandis que North ne se retient pas et rit à gorge déployée.

 

\- Laisse tomber Bunny, tu ne gagneras pas contre lui! Jack est la personnification de l'Amusement, il aura toujours le dernier mot quand il s'agit de rigoler.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il est le roi des casses-pieds, il me fait tourner en bourrique.

\- Ah bon, tu n'es pas un lapin? demande Jack avec un grand sourire. Tu es un âne?

 

Tooth ne se retient plus et laisse échapper son rire. North, toujours riant, donne une grande claque dans le dos de Jack, qui est propulsé en avant mais ne se plaint pas. Bunny attrape ses oreilles et les plaque devant ses yeux en gémissant, tentant de se faire oublier.

 

\- Bon, c'est presque midi, tu restes avec North, maintenant. Je vais aller là où personne ne pourra me martyriser, annonce Bunny en sortant du bureau. 

 

Les Gardiens restants et Jack le regardent sortir en continuant à rire. Il faut un petit moment pour qu'ils se calment, Tooth étant obligée de trouver un mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes de rire. North, de très bonne humeur, emmène Jack à une réserve où sont relégués d'anciens jouets et le laisse s'amuser jusqu'au repas de midi.

 

Le soir, après le second entraînement et le repas, les Gardiens prennent l'habitude de se réunir dans un des salons de North et racontent des histoires à Jack qui est toujours heureux d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Quelques yétis et elfes les rejoignent de temps en temps, rendant l'atmosphère plus chaleureuse. Quand la fin de la semaine arrive, Bunny a retrouvé sa taille normale et en profite pour apprendre quelques mouvements de défense à Jack qui n'a aucune idée de comment se battre. Le Gardien en profite pour lui enseigner quelques tours avec son bâton, combinant un art de combat avec les pouvoirs de l'esprit. Ce dernier a une meilleure compréhension de ses capacités et s'en sert déjà pour jouer des plaisanteries aux Gardiens ou aux yétis et aux elfes. En à peine une semaine, l'esprit s'est forgé une place spéciale dans le cœur de chaque occupant de l'atelier. Les Gardiens se surprennent à revenir sur leur décision de mêler Jack au combat contre Pitch, souhaitant simplement garder l'enfant en sécurité et heureux. Mais ils sont brutalement ramenés à la réalité quand Pitch apparaît dans la salle du Globe alors qu'ils expliquent certaines choses à Jack. Les défenses ralentissent à peine le Roi des Cauchemars. Il s'introduit dans l'atelier sans réelle difficulté et se perche sur le Globe, toisant les Gardiens et Jack.

 

\- Eh bien, eh bien, en voilà une surprise, dit Pitch en souriant. La lumière qui est apparue brusquement est en fait un esprit. Je me demande où vous l'avez trouvé. Il vient tout juste d'être créé, non? Je ne vois pas d'autre explication pour sa soudaine apparition. Il est bien jeune, Manny doit être désespéré pour en venir à créer un esprit qui n'est qu'un enfant. Mais je vois qu'il fait bien son travail, vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme. Le lapin semble avoir reprit du poil de la bête, bien qu'il soit toujours une bête poilue. La chère Toothiana peut de nouveau voler, quelle grande nouvelle. Et toi, North, tu n'utilises plus de canne? Pourtant, vu ton air de grand-père, il serait plus sage de prendre des précautions, non?

\- Wow, c'est qui le Monsieur-Je-Parle-Beaucoup-Et-Je-Fais-Des-Plaisanteries-Douteuses? demande Jack. J'ai des frissons dans le dos à l'entendre parler.

\- Que je suis bête, je ne me suis pas présenté! s'exclame Pitch tandis que son sourire glisse un peu. Je suis Kosmotiz Pitchiner, plus connu en tant que Pitch Black, le Roi des Cauchemars. Et tu es?

\- Ah, le croquemitaine! Alors c'est toi qui te glisses sous les lits des enfants pour leur faire peur!

\- Je n'aime guère ce titre.

\- Oh, raison de plus pour l'utiliser alors. Et ton apparence un peu gothique, c'est naturel ou c'est juste pour les effets spéciaux? Tu sais que le look zombie n'a plus vraiment la côte, ces temps-ci?

 

Pitch regarde Jack avec ce qui se rapproche de la sidération. L'enfant, pas le moins du monde effrayé, l'examine avec curiosité tout en lançant des commentaires.

 

\- Pourrais-tu parler une langue humaine? J'ai du mal à te suivre. En même temps, je t'en demande peut-être trop, tu n'es qu'un enfant après tout.

\- Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, rétorque Jack, tu es trop vieux jeu, tu ne connais pas les expressions de maintenant. Et je te conseille de te méfier des enfants, ils sont plein de surprises.

\- Pitch, que veux-tu? demande North, décidant de mettre fin à la joute verbale. Tu nous as déjà terrassé, je ne vois pas ce que tu viens faire ici.

\- North, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'est vilain de mentir? Tu n'auras pas de cadeau à Noël. Oh, mais que je suis bête! Il n'y as plus de Noël! Les enfants ne croient plus en toi, ils n'attendent donc plus de cadeaux.

\- Si tu es venu pour nous narguer, tu peux repartir, lance Bunny, nous avons d'autres choses à faire qu'entretenir ta mégalomanie.

\- Ça alors, le lapin parle et en plus il utilise de grands mots! J'espère que tu ne t'aies pas fait une foulure du cerveau, chère peluche, il serait dommage que tu te blesses.

\- Eh, Blackie, dit Jack, c'est mon travail de me moquer de la boule de poils, ne t'en mêle pas!

\- Blackie?!

\- Quoi? Ça te va comme un gant, je trouve.

 

Bunny ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de Pitch. Tooth et North, bien que ne souriant pas, se sentent un peu plus courageux. Ils s'avancent pour se tenir aux côtés de Jack, prêts à se mettre devant lui au moindre signe de danger.

 

\- Surveille ta bouche, enfant, il est dangereux de parler ainsi envers un adulte.

\- Je suis désolé, mais un gars qui se tapit sous les lits pour effrayer des gamins, je n'appelle pas ça un adulte. En revanche, il peut entrer dans la catégorie des fous sans problème.

\- Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir suivi mon conseil.

\- Tu peux te moquer des autres mais tu n'apprécies pas une petite plaisanterie? Tu es trop susceptible. Arrête de planifier la domination du monde et détends-toi un peu, tu vas finir chauve.

 

Avec un grognement menaçant, Pitch matérialise une faux géante en sable de cauchemar tandis que des chevaux de sable noir surgissent un peu partout. Les Gardiens s'avancent immédiatement devant Jack, leurs armes levées. Les cauchemars mènent la charge, occupant les gardiens tandis que Pitch se concentre sur Jack. Il vise l'esprit avec sa faux mais l'enfant parvient à éviter les coups grâce à son agilité et à l'entraînement de Bunny. Il lance quelques pics de glace et des flocons de neige pour aveugler son adversaire mais ne parvient qu'à le ralentir. Les Gardiens se débattent pour se débarrasser des cauchemars et venir à son aide. Malheureusement, dès qu'un cauchemar est détruit, un autre prend sa place. Le combat prend une autre tournure quand les yétis arrivent et se lancent dans la bataille, qu'ils soient armés ou non. Même les elfes prennent part au combat, sautant sur les cauchemars et les faisant tourner en rond ou mordant leurs jambes. Pitch ne semble pas se soucier des nouveaux arrivants, totalement concentré sur l'esprit de l'hiver. Jack parvient à éviter ses coups mais, absolument pas habitué à combattre, il se fatigue rapidement et fait des erreurs. Le Roi des Cauchemars ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire noir quand il coince l'enfant dans un recoin et lève sa faux.

 

\- J'aurais aimé connaître ton nom pour l'ajouter à ma liste de victimes mais je pense qu'un petit oubli ne fera aucun mal. Si tu veux maudire quelqu'un pour ta courte vie, maudis Manny et les Gardiens. Une dernière parole?

\- Tu parles beaucoup trop, Blackie, dit Jack en se plaquant au sol.

 

Pitch, ne comprenant pas, reste un instant à regarder l'esprit. Ce moment d'inattention lui vaut de prendre un boomerang en pleine tête. Il recule en titubant et en se massant la tête. Quand il relève les yeux vers Jack, il voit Bunny dressé devant l'enfant, ses boomerangs en main et l'air passablement énervé.

 

\- Tu es tombé bien bas, Pitch. T'en prendre aux Gardiens, je peux comprendre, mais viser un enfant? C'est déplorable.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été réputé pour éprouver une grande affection envers les enfants, rétorque Pitch.

\- Pour une fois tu as raison, Blackie, approuve Bunny. 

 

Pitch est sur le point de répliquer quand il se fige, penchant la tête sur le côté. D'un claquement de doigts, il fait disparaître ses cauchemars, causant de la confusion chez ses adversaires.

 

\- Il semblerait que notre petit fête doive attendre sa conclusion pour plus tard, annonce Pitch. Je suis attendu ailleurs. Mais avant de partir, je pense que je dois laisser un petit cadeau.

 

D'un mouvement si rapide que personne n'a le temps de réagir, Pitch envoie un nuage de sable noir vers Jack. L'enfant tombe aussitôt au sol, endormi et gémissant dans son sommeil, ses traits tirés.

 

\- Fais de beaux cauchemars, enfant, dit Pitch en disparaissant.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand la seconde poche se retrouve vidée, North secoue la tête et abandonne.

 

\- Ça ne marche pas, inutile de gâcher plus de sable de rêve.

\- Mais, peut-être juste un peu plus, insiste Tooth, une poignée, une pincée.

\- J'ai vidé deux sacs, assez pour endormir un enfant pendant une année. Les cauchemars sont trop résistants, le sable n'a aucun effet.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner! Jack est...

\- North a raison, dit Bunny, enfouir le gamin sous du sable de rêve ne va pas aider à chasser les cauchemars. Si Sandy était là, il pourrait manipuler le rêve pour détruire le cauchemar de l'intérieur. Mais sans rien ni personne pour guider le sable, ça ne sert à rien. Autant que j'aimerais attraper les cauchemars et les détruire, je ne peux pas le faire alors qu'ils sont déjà dans la tête du gamin. Pitch s'est assuré de partir en beauté.

\- Alors, nous allons juste attendre que les cauchemars se diffusent de par eux-mêmes? Ça peut prendre des jours! 

\- Tu as une autre idée peut-être?! craque Bunny. Si tu n'en as pas, arrête de nous harceler pour qu'on fasse quelque chose! 

\- Bunny, calme-toi, intervient North avant que la Gardienne ne puisse répliquer. Et Tooth, paniquer ou nous accabler de reproches n'aidera pas à arranger la situation. Nous sommes impuissants à aider pour l'instant. Jack va malheureusement devoir combattre les cauchemars tout seul. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'il se réveille et être là pour le réconforter. Vous pensez pouvoir faire ça sans être à la gorge l'un de l'autre?

 

Passablement calmés, les deux autres Gardiens hochent la tête.

 

L'obscurité. Le froid. Le silence. Le néant. Aucun mouvement. Aucune lumière. Aucun son. Aucune chaleur. Et rien. Pas de souvenirs joyeux dans lesquels se plonger pour échapper un tant soit peu à cette prison. Pas de nom ou de visage qui pourrait donner du courage. Pas de musique pour chasser les idées noires. Pas de rêves puisque le sommeil n'existe pas. Et alors, la prison a été brisée, l'air s'est engouffré et l'a soulevé. Le froid a mordu sa peau avant de disparaître, ne laissant qu'une légère sensation de picotement. Du son et de la lumière. Des voix. Il se rappelle, les Gardiens l'ont libéré, lui ont donné leur amitié et lui ont appris à vivre. Mais alors, pourquoi est-il de retour sous la glace? Pourquoi est-il dans l'eau? Et pourquoi est-il aussi conscient de ce qui l'entoure et de ce qui manque? Il est tout proche de la glace, il peut voir le monde extérieur mais il ne peut bouger. Son corps est lourd et immobile. Si près de la surface, et si loin de la liberté. Soudain, un bruit sourd. Ses yeux perpétuellement ouverts peuvent voir une ombre qui se penche sur la glace. Deux autres la rejoignent et regardent le prisonnier. Une voix retentit.

 

\- Oui, il est bien mieux là, nous n'aurions jamais dû le sortir. Le gamin ne fait qu'attirer les problèmes.

\- Ses dents ont beau être superbes, il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'occupe de lui. Aucune valeur, rien à offrir.

\- Il va finir sur la liste des méchants en un temps record, autant le remettre dans son lac, pour éviter qu'il ne cause des ennuis.

\- Tu l'as dit, l'ami. Il nous a rendu assez de pouvoir pour durer un moment. Si jamais on a de nouveau besoin d'un coup de jus, on pourra toujours le sortir de la glace le temps de recharger les batteries.

 

Alors c'est ça? Il ne leur servait vraiment que comme un générateur. Dès qu'il ne leur a plus été d'aucune utilité, ils l'ont remis dans le lac, sous la glace. Dans ces ténèbres, ce monde froid et sans son. Là où personne ne va jamais. Les voix se taisent, les ombres partent. La lumière disparaît peu à peu. Le monde sous la glace redevient ce qu'il a toujours été. Froid. Sombre. Silencieux. Solitaire.

 

Tooth se penche tendrement sur Jack, essuyant les larmes que l'enfant verse dans son sommeil perturbé par les cauchemars. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et North passe la tête dans l’entrebâillement.

 

\- Comment il va?

\- Il dort toujours. Le pauvre pleure, les cauchemars doivent être horribles.

\- C'est toujours le cas quand ils sont envoyés par Pitch.

\- Je sais. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider.

\- Tu fais déjà tout ce que tu peux, Tooth.

\- Ce n'est pas assez. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne devrait pas avoir à subir ça.

 

Soupirant, North se retire et ferme doucement la porte, laissant son amie avec l'enfant endormi.

 

Comment est-ce arrivé? Jamais personne ne l'a vu auparavant, alors pourquoi ces cauchemars le suivent-ils? Au début, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, ils allaient tout simplement dans la même direction. Mais quand il a tourné pour aller apporter un peu de neige dans l'est du pays, les cauchemars ont tournés également. Vent entend ses inquiétudes et accélère, essayant de distancer les chevaux de sable noir. Mais ils vont plus vite et le rattrapent. L'un mord un coin de sa cape, le tirant en arrière. Effrayé, il laisse libre cours à son pouvoir sur le givre et glace le cauchemar. Avant que les autres n'arrivent, il demande à Vent de le ramener chez lui, au lac. En retournant dans son corps, il sera à l'abri. Sous la glace, rien ne peut l'atteindre. Vent accède à sa demande et change leur trajectoire, allant toujours plus vite. Le lac entre en vue. Sans ralentir, il fonce vers la glace, la traverse, et se réfugie dans son corps. Immédiatement, le sentiment de n'être qu'à moitié conscient le saisi et l'urgence de la situation s'estompe. Mais le répit ne dure que quelques secondes. Les cauchemars passent à travers la glace. L'eau gelée ne les gêne nullement tandis qu'ils attaquent son corps. Il ne peut se défendre, il n'en a ni la force ni la capacité. Quand il est sous la glace, il ne peut bouger. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se rappelle que le sable de Sandy peut parfois franchir la barrière de glace. Comment a-t-il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas se douter que le sable du Roi des Cauchemars pourrait faire de même? Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Là où auparavant il n'existait rien, aucune sensation, la douleur s'empare de son être. Des morsures, des coups de sabots. Il est brutalement tiré hors de l'eau, traîné sur la glace. Il peut voir le ciel sombre. Aucune étoile ne brille et la lune est cachée par les nuages. Le vent hurle tout autour de lui mais ne peut l'atteindre. Les cauchemars sont plus nombreux à présent. Ils l'encerclent, lui coupant toute échappatoire. Pas comme s'il pouvait s'échapper de toute façon, ses jambes sont inutiles. Bunny ne l'a pas aidé à... Bunny? Le lapin de Pâques? Pourquoi l'aiderait-il? Il ne sait même pas qu'il existe! Quelle étrange pensée. Une douleur soudaine à la jambe droite le ramène à la réalité. Baissant les yeux, il voit un cauchemar qui mord sa jambe, juste en dessous du genou. Ses yeux dorés brillent de malice. Le son de sabots qui se rapprochent le fait relever la tête. Ils sont là, tout autour, plus près. Un simple hennissement donne le signal. Ils se ruent tous en avant et le submergent.

 

Les cris retentissent dans tout l'atelier. Les elfes se cachent dans les recoins, les yétis détournent la tête, certains se bouchent les oreilles et ferment les yeux. Dans la chambre où se trouve l'enfant en proie aux cauchemars, les Gardiens luttent. Bunny, usant de toute sa force, maintient Jack plaqué dans le lit, l'empêchant de rouler et de tomber ou de se débattre. Le bâton est prudemment posé hors de portée. Tooth est plaquée contre un mur, des larmes coulant de ses yeux tandis que des sanglots silencieux secouent son corps délicat. North prépare un mélange d'herbes et de magie, assez loin du lit.

 

\- Dépêche-toi! Le gamin a beau être aussi fin qu'une brindille, il a de la force! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le tenir bien longtemps sans le blesser!

\- Oui, oui, je fais vite. Mais c'est un procédé compliqué. Il faut mélanger les bonnes herbes et ajouter la bonne dose de magie. Un mauvais dosage pourrait être dangereux. Et la magie est...

\- Parle moins et travaille plus!

 

North maudit en russe mais accélère un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il verse le contenu du bol dans un verre dans lequel il ajoute de l'eau. Avec l'aide de Bunny qui maintient l'esprit de l'hiver, North saisit la tête de l'enfant et parvient à le faire boire. Les cris continuent encore un petit moment avant de se calmer lentement. Bunny attend que Jack soit immobile avant de le lâcher.

 

\- Bon sang, il fait quel genre de cauchemar pour se débattre comme ça?

\- Aucune idée et je préfère ne pas savoir, répond North. Tooth, peux-tu aller à la cuisine chercher du chocolat chaud pour nous trois? Je crois que nous allons en avoir besoin.

 

La Gardienne hoche la tête et sort rapidement. Quand elle est suffisamment éloignée, Bunny se tourne vers son ami.

 

\- Une raison particulière pour l'avoir fait partir?

\- Oui. Quand je suis arrivé, Jack s'était mordu la langue. Il y avait du sang sur son menton. Elle ne l'a pas vu et je préfère qu'elle ne le sache pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Je vais inspecter les dégâts, surveille et dis-moi quand elle arrive.

 

North se met au travail sans attendre de réponse. Il ouvre doucement la bouche de l'enfant endormi et grimace en la voyant pleine de sang. Avec un linge humide, il nettoie ce qu'il peut et fait de son mieux pour soigner la blessure. Les traces de dents sont bien visibles mais heureusement peu profondes. Avec quelques mots empreints de magie, la blessure commence à guérir.

 

\- Là, c'est bon. J'aurais préféré que ça guérisse naturellement mais il se peut qu'il recommence si un cauchemar le fait de nouveau réagir si violemment.

\- Ta potion, elle dure combien de temps?

\- Ça dépend du sujet. Jack est jeune et pas bien gros, il n'a pas une grande résistance à la magie, alors il devrait dormir pendant environ six heures.

\- Les cauchemars seront vraiment tenus à l'écart?

\- Oui. Ce sommeil est trop profond, les cauchemars ne peuvent pas atteindre son esprit dans cet état.

\- Alors il suffira de lui en redonner dans six heures, jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars partent.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. La magie peut être dangereuses à trop forte dose, tout comme ces herbes.

\- Retour à la case départ, dans ce cas.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

 

Il est dans la salle du Globe avec les Gardiens. Ils discutent tranquillement, rigolant de temps en temps. Les yétis et les elfes passent, chacun occupé. Un nuage de sable noir s'élève du dessous du Globe et le recouvre. Les Gardiens se lèvent, tirant leurs armes, pour faire face à Pitch. Mais quand ce dernier se montre, North saisit Jack par le poignet et le propulse en avant. L'esprit, emporté par l'élan, bascule au sol, juste devant le Roi des Cauchemars.

 

\- Tu peux le prendre, nous n'en voulons plus. Faisons un échange. Tu prends l'enfant et tu nous rends nos croyants.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela? Un simple enfant ne m'est d'aucune utilité et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire la nounou.

\- C'est un enfant immortel, dit Bunny. Tu pourras te nourrir de sa peur pour l'éternité. 

\- Et la peur d'un tel enfant, qui ne peut grandir et mourir, te donnera toute la puissance que tu pourrais désirer, ajoute Tooth. Si tu promets de ne plus nous attaquer ou les enfants que nous protégeons, nous jurons de ne jamais rien faire pour te le reprendre.

\- Voilà un marché intéressant. Qu'en penses-tu, esprit de l'hiver? Veux-tu devenir mon esclave en échange de la liberté de millions d'enfants? 

\- Je...

\- Son avis n'a aucune importance, coupe Bunny. Il ne nous sert à rien, plus maintenant. Et jamais il ne sera capable de protéger les enfants. Autant lui donner une nouvelle utilité.

\- Tu arriveras forcément à trouver de nouveaux moyens de lui faire peur, poursuit North. Tu vois? Une source de peur infinie. Plus besoin de nous causer des ennuis. Tout le monde est satisfait!

\- Je pense que je vais me laisser tenter.

 

Il tremble sur le sol, incapable de se relever ou d'objecter, trop effrayé par le déroulement de la conversation. Pitch descend du Globe et l'attrape rudement par les cheveux.

 

\- Je suis ton Maître à présent. Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie, esclave.

 

Le sable noir s'élève tout autour d'eux. Les Gardiens sont hors de vue désormais, plus rien ne peut le sauver. Alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissent, un unique grain de sable doré se loge dans ses cheveux.

 

Jack ouvre les yeux et se redresse en criant. Tremblant si fort que le lit en est tout secoué, l'esprit ramène ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les enlace avec ses bras, enfouissant sa tête pour échapper à tout ce qui l'entoure. Une main se pose sur son dos et trace des cercles, l'apaisant doucement. Après ce qui semble des heures, une voix parvient à se frayer jusqu'à ses oreilles.

 

\- Tout va bien, les cauchemars sont finis. Nous sommes là, tu n'as rien à craindre.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack se dégage violemment en entendant la voix de Tooth. Il s'écarte d'elle et la regarde avec de grands yeux effrayés. Le Gardienne, surprise, le laisse faire avant d'essayer de l'approcher.

 

\- Jack?

\- N'approche pas!

\- Jack, qu'y a-t-il? 

\- J'ai dit n'approche pas!

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas?

\- Tais-toi! Va-t-en!

 

Tout en criant, Jack plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferme les yeux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le plus loin possible de Tooth. Cette dernière, le cœur brisé, s'immobilise. Elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe car Bunny et North font irruption dans la chambre, leurs armes levées. Jack, qui a ouvert les yeux et levé la tête à leur entrée, voit les armes et panique. De la glace se forme tout autour de lui et recouvre immédiatement les murs, le sol et le plafond. De la neige tombe au sol et des pics de glace se forment dans l'air, entourant Jack. Les Gardiens, conscients que les pouvoirs de Jack se sont emballés, se figent sur place. Bunny et North rangent leurs armes pour paraître moins menaçant. 

 

\- Jack, dit North, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Si nous sommes arrivés armés, c'est parce que nous craignions que Pitch soit revenu pour te blesser. 

\- Non. Non, non, non, non, non.

\- Eh, gamin, calme-toi. Je sais que tu as fais d'horribles cauchemars mais c'est fini à présent.

\- Non. Vous mentez. Vous allez me remettre dans le lac. Ou vous allez me livrer à Pitch en échange des enfants humains. J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez, vous ne voulez pas de moi. Je vous sers juste de batterie!

 

Les Gardiens, épouvantés par ces paroles, réagissent par instinct. Ils se dirigent tous vers Jack. L'esprit de l'hiver, semblant percevoir ce geste comme une menace, leur lance les pics de glace. Bunny se retrouve immobilisé, les pattes gelées au sol. North parvient à se protéger avec son lourd manteau mais ce dernier est raide à cause de la glace et le Gardien doit s'en défaire. Tooth est obligée de se plaquer au sol pour éviter les pics de glace, ses ailes n'y échappant que de justesse bien qu'une fine pellicule de glace les recouvre, rendant le vol impossible. Jack se recule encore plus dans son coin de la chambre. Un tremblement parcourt l'atelier. Quand le calme revient, un yéti arrive, paniqué et criant.

 

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demande Bunny qui essaye de briser la glace enserrant ses pattes.

\- La glace qui forme les murs de l'atelier s'est fissurée, répond North. Des morceaux sont tombés et le tunnel pour le traîneau s'est effondré.

\- C'est le gamin qui a fait ça?

\- Je pense. Il est un esprit de l'hiver, avec le contrôle sur la neige et le glace. Il peut faire beaucoup de dégâts ici, où tout ce qui l'entoure peut lui obéir.

\- Alors nous devons le sortir, le faire aller ailleurs.

 

À ces mots, l'air dans la chambre devient encore plus froid. Les Gardiens tremblent tandis que la neige tombe plus lourdement, créant un mini-blizzard.

 

\- Non, ne panique pas, Jack! s'écrie Tooth. Bunny ne voulait pas dire que nous allons te rejeter. Nous ne ferons jamais ça! Ce que tu as vu et entendu n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Tu te souviens que Pitch nous a attaqué? En partant, il t'a lancé du sable de cauchemars. Tu es resté endormi plusieurs jours, en proie à des horreurs dont nous ne pouvions te protéger. Crois-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Jamais nous ne te livrerons à Pitch, et jamais nous ne te remettrons dans ce maudit lac! Je suis prête à défier Manny s'il nous ordonne une telle chose, qu'il aille en enfer s'il désire te refaire prisonnier.

 

Les Gardiens, choqués d'entendre Tooth parler ainsi, regardent leur amie avec surprise. Jack aussi est étonné, à tel point que la neige s'arrête immédiatement. Il regarde Tooth avec crainte, bien qu'une touche d'espoir y soit mêlée. Bunny ressent cela et fait discrètement signe à Tooth de continuer. 

 

\- Ce n'étaient que des cauchemars, Jack, tu ne dois pas croire que c'est la réalité. Pitch veut te briser pour éteindre ta lumière. Mais par-dessus tout, il apprécie de blesser les autres. Il veut nous séparer et nous affaiblir. Et s'il parvient à t'avoir, il te tuera sans hésitation. Quand il nous a attaqué, nous n'étions pas prêts ni assez puissants. Et tu n'avais jamais combattu, c'est pour ça qu'il a prit le dessus si facilement.

\- Mais vous... vous avez dit que je ne vous servais à rien, que j'étais inutile.

\- Petit, ces paroles ont été engendrées par les cauchemars. Nous t'avons promis que nous te protégerons et que nous ne te remettrons pas dans le lac. Nous ne revenons pas sur une promesse. Tu es libre. Pour l'instant, tu es obligé de rester avec nous pour que nous te protégions, mais quand Pitch ne sera plus une menace, tu pourras parcourir le monde si tu le désires. Ne perds pas espoir. Si tu cèdes, tu ne survivras pas.

\- Tu n'étais pas prêt à affronter Pitch, dit North. Tu es trop jeune et tu ne sais pas te battre. Mais nous allons remédier à ça. Ce n'est pas parce que nous voulons que tu te battes, c'est parce que nous voulons que tu puisses te défendre et survivre.

\- Jack, ne te laisse pas berner par les cauchemars, supplie Tooth. Essaie de te souvenir des rêves que te donnait Sandy, même s'il l'ignorait. As-tu déjà ressenti de la peur quand tu rêvais?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu dois croire en ça. Crois en ce que les rêves te montraient. 

\- Vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi?

\- Non, Jack, jamais.

 

Les pics de glace disparaissent lentement et la neige cesse complètement. Prenant quelques pas hésitants en avant, Tooth s'approche de l'enfant apeuré. Quand elle voit qu'il n'y a aucun danger, elle avance avec plus de détermination. Jack la laisse l'enlacer et lui murmurer des mots de réconfort. Il se laisse aller, pleurant doucement.

 

\- Chut, ne pleure pas, tout va bien maintenant.

\- Ça fait mal. Tout était plus simple dans le lac. Je croyais qu'être libre était bien, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que tu es malheureusement sortit de ton emprisonnement à un moment sombre et dangereux. Quand la situation sera redevenue normale, tu pourras découvrir la vraie liberté. Je te présenterais mes mini-fées, je suis sûre qu'elles vont t'adorer. Elles pourront te montrer beaucoup de choses. Ce sont elles qui récupèrent les dents alors elles connaissent des endroits magnifiques.

\- Et tu pourras visiter mon Terrier, dit Bunny qui s'est enfin dégagé de la glace. Si tu me promets de ne rien geler, je pourrais te laisser l'explorer. Je suis certain que tu n'as jamais vu la plupart des fleurs qui s'y trouvent.

\- Et nous irons faire un tour en traîneau! annonce North en souriant. Tout le monde adore mon traîneau! Je t'apprendrais même à le conduire, si tu veux!

\- Ton traîneau? Le gros truc rouge qui a l'air démentiel? Je pourrais vraiment l'essayer?

\- Oui! Il est en réparation pour l'instant mais tu verras, quand Pitch ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, nous irons nous amuser. Et si on prend Bunny, ce sera encore plus marrant!

\- Dans tes rêves. Plus jamais je mets les pattes dans cette chose.

\- Je ferais ajouter une ceinture de sécurité, si tu veux, propose North.

\- Non merci, mes tunnels me suffisent.

\- Bah, tu ne sais pas rigoler!

\- Je tiens à ma vie, c'est tout. Tu conduis comme un malade.

\- Viens avec moi, Jack, laissons-les se disputer. Je pense qu'un bon chocolat chaud, sans trop de sucre, te fera du bien. Je te promets de ne pas le faire trop chaud.

\- Il refroidira immédiatement, de toute façon, commente Jack.

 

L'esprit, toujours incertain, se lève pour suivre Tooth. Il reste un peu en retrait et attrape vite son bâton, le serrant contre lui. Dès qu'il l'a en main, il flotte au-dessus du sol, plus rassuré à l'idée de pouvoir s'échapper rapidement si quelque chose arrive. Bunny et North, trop absorbés dans leur dispute, ne les voient pas sortir. Tooth mène l'enfant à la cuisine et lui prépare une tasse de chocolat. Quand Jack saisit la tasse, du givre la recouvre. Curieusement, le liquide ne gèle pas, même s'il est si froid que tout autre que l'esprit le trouverait imbuvable. La Gardienne et l'enfant restent dans la cuisine un moment. Tooth fait de son mieux pour rassurer Jack et ce dernier se détend lentement. Un soupçon de peur reste toutefois présent, inquiétant Tooth. Quand North et Bunny arrivent enfin, ils annoncent à Jack qu'ils ont prévus un nouvel entraînement pour lui apprendre à se battre plus efficacement. L'esprit hoche la tête mais ne dit rien. La journée se déroule calmement. Jack est très nerveux mais les Gardiens font de leur mieux pour le rassurer. L'esprit de l'hiver est étonné, et ravi, quand les yétis et les elfes viennent le voir, le noyant sous des déluges de câlins et de tapes dans le dos. Ils semblent tous heureux de le voir éveillé et s'assurent que l'enfant retrouve vite le sourire. Les Gardiens voient bien que les sourires sont moins faciles, plus forcés, et que les yeux de Jack restent à l'affût du moindre danger. Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour remédier à cela et s'efforcent donc de ne pas laisser leur inquiétude être trop visible. Quand vient le soir, Jack refuse d'aller dormir, effrayé à l'idée de refaire des cauchemars. North tente de le calmer, lui assurant que les cauchemars sont partis et qu'il ne craint rien.

 

\- Si tu veux, je peux te donner du sable de rêves, il m'en reste encore, propose North. Comme ça, tu seras certain que les cauchemars ne reviendront pas.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne suis pas fatigué de toute façon. Je peux rester éveillé.

\- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, Jack, dit Tooth. Certes tu es un esprit et tu es très puissant, mais tu restes un enfant. Tu as besoin de dormir.

\- J'ai dormi pendant des jours, je n'en ai pas besoin maintenant.

\- Arrête de faire la tête de mule, gamin, grogne Bunny. Va au lit.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi, l'âne? Je me suis trompé?

\- Je ne suis pas un âne! Où tu vois une ressemble entre moi et un âne?!

\- Hum, tu as raison. Tu ressembles plus à un kangourou.

\- Un quoi?! 

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu restes toujours une boule de poils. Alors l'espèce n'a pas une grande importance. 

\- Oy! Je suis un Pooka, pas un kangourou ou je ne sais quoi!

\- C'est quoi un Pooka? demande Jack, intéressé.

\- C'est la race à laquelle appartient Bunny, répond Tooth. Les Pookas étaient de grands guerriers, qui luttaient avec force et fierté.

\- Pourquoi tu parles au passé?

\- Parce que je suis le dernier, dit Bunny. Toute ma race a été décimée par Pitch. Je suis le seul à m'en être sortit vivant. Quand je suis arrivé sur cette planète, il ne me restait que l'Espoir confié par mon peuple, rien d'autre.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es d'une autre planète? Tu es un extra-terrestre?! Incroyable!

 

Bunny, voyant l'excitation de l'esprit de l'hiver, sourit et décide de lui raconter quelques histoires, laissant les parties sombres pour une autre fois. Jack écoute avec avidité et ravissement, posant de nombreuses questions. Il est assez tard quand l'enfant s'endort, en plein milieu d'une histoire. North le porte à sa chambre, nettoyée par les yétis. Il le dépose dans le lit et le couvre puis sort sans faire de bruit. Quand la porte est fermée, Jack se retourne, enlaçant son oreiller. Un grain de sable doré tombe de ses cheveux. Le grain de sable flotte au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant endormi. Peu à peu, d'autres grains apparaissent et veillent sur l'esprit durant la nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Non, pas comme ça! Tu plies les genoux pour abaisser ton centre de gravité et avoir un meilleur équilibre. Si tu te lances directement, tu vas te retrouver le nez dans la poussière. Recommence.

\- Je déteste ce mot.

\- Fais plus attention et tu ne l'entendras plus. 

 

L'esprit de l'hiver grommelle mais se remet en position. Bunny l'observe tandis qu'il tente de recréer le mouvement montré plus tôt par le Gardien. Jack n'a même pas fait un pas qu'il trébuche et tombe. Bunny soupire en fermant les yeux.

 

\- Recommence.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça ne sert à rien? On y est depuis des heures et je ne peux toujours pas faire ce mouvement stupide.

\- C'est un mouvement de combat, ce n'est pas stupide. Et c'est parce que tu ne fais pas assez attention. Concentre-toi un peu plus et tu y arriveras.

\- Je me sens mieux avec mon bâton. Tu m'as montré quelques façons de combattre avec, alors pourquoi tu veux changer tout d'un coup?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu perds ton arme en plein milieu du combat?

\- Je peux toujours geler mon adversaire, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin du bâton pour ça. Mais j'ai plus de mobilité avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Et ton adversaire ne restera pas gentiment en place pour que tu le gèles. Tu dois apprendre à te défendre sans arme.

\- Alors trouve autre chose parce que ce que tu essaies de m'apprendre ne fonctionne pas!

 

Du givre entoure l'esprit, répondant à sa colère. Bunny recule prudemment, ne souhaitant pas être pris pour cible.

 

\- Calme-toi, la stalagmite. Ce n'est pas parce que tu échoues au départ que tu ne vas pas réussir. Il suffit juste de persévérer et tu y arriveras.

 

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvre avant que Jack ne puisse répondre et North entre.

 

\- Le repas est bientôt prêt, vous avez fini?

\- Non, répond Bunny, le gamin a encore un peu de mal avec un mouvement de base.

\- Vraiment? Montre-moi.

 

Bunny s'exécute sous le regard attentif de North. Ce dernier jette un rapide coup d’œil à Jack avant de revenir sur son ami.

 

\- Hum, Bunny, tu ne penses pas que tu t'y prends mal?

\- Quoi?

\- Jack n'est pas comme toi. Sa stature est bien plus fine et petite, il est taillé pour la souplesse et la rapidité, par pour la force brute. Ce que tu lui montres ne lui convient pas. C'est comme si tu essayais de peindre un œuf avec un rouleau à peinture. Tu ne peux pas reproduire les détails. 

\- Ton analogie n'est pas terrible l'ami, un œuf et un rouleau à peinture?

\- Regarde, quand tu veux faire un dessin particulier, tu utilises un pinceau épais pour les grandes lignes et un fin pour les petits détails. Au final, tu as un œuf magnifique. Mais là, ce que tu fais, c'est apprendre à Jack à peindre avec un rouleau à peinture. Il colore l’œuf en entier et met de la peinture à côté, sans bien comprendre ce qu'il fait de mal. Après tout, il essaie de t'imiter mais il n'a pas le bon outil. C'est pareil que ton entraînement. Le corps de Jack est différent, il ne peut donc pas faire ce que tu fais. 

 

Bunny, frappé par le discours de North, réfléchit quelques instants. Il finit par soupirer de nouveau et secouer la tête.

 

\- Je pense que tu as raison, l'ami. Jack, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Nous recommencerons demain avec autre chose.

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir fou. North, je peux aller à la bibliothèque avant le repas?

\- Bien sûr! J'enverrais un yéti te chercher pour manger.

\- Merci!

 

Jack sort de la pièce si rapidement que la porte claque contre le mur à cause du déplacement d'air. Les Gardiens sortent plus doucement, marchant côte à côte.

 

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui montrer ta bibliothèque. Le gamin y passe presque tout son temps libre.

\- Bah, un peu de lecture ne fait de mal à personne! Mais j'ai été étonné quand il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas lu depuis 300 ans. Je pensais qu'il pouvait lire par-dessus les épaules des gens quand il sortait de son corps.

\- Peut-être que ça ne lui plaisait pas, ou alors il ne trouvait jamais de livre intéressant.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, dit Tooth en arrivant et en se mêlant à la conversation. Jack m'a dit qu'il adorait sentir le poids du livre dans ses mains et qu'il apprécie de tourner les pages. Quand il pouvait lire, il était toujours obligé d'attendre que l'humain qui lisait tourne la page. Et il était frustré quand l'humain s'interrompait et refermait le livre. 

\- Le plus étonnant, c'est quand même qu'il arrive à lire. Peu de gens étaient lettrés à son époque et la langue a évolué avec le temps.

\- Il a dû lire suffisamment pour suivre les changements, hasarde Tooth. Il ne semble pas avoir de soucis particulier, même s'il m'a demandé de lui apprendre à lire dans d'autres langues.

\- Il lit quoi, aujourd'hui?

\- Les Misérables. Il l'a trouvé hier et a commencé à le dévorer.

\- Bonne lecture, approuve North. Je me serais attendu à ce qu'il lise des romans plus actuels, comme Harry Potter ou Twilight.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait une liste et que ces deux-là en sont à la fin, il veut lire certaines œuvres avant.

\- Je dois quand même avouer que ce n'est pas un côté de lui auquel je m'attendais, commence Bunny. Je le voyais plus se jeter sur la télévision ou les jeux vidéos. Et comme il n'arrête pas de bouger, c'est étrange de le voir rester sur place avec un livre dans les mains.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir maintenant, il a trouvé un nouveau tour, rigole Tooth.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé?

\- Vas-y, tu verras bien.

 

Bunny envoie un regard noir à Tooth mais, intrigué, se dirige tout de même vers la bibliothèque. North, curieux, le suit, avec Tooth juste derrière. Quand ils entrent dans la bibliothèque, ils voient Jack plongé dans un livre. L'esprit semble allongé sur son ventre, les jambes relevées et croisées à hauteur des genoux. Petit détail : il est allongé en plein air, flottant juste au-dessus d'un des canapés. Bunny louche un peu en le regardant, n'appréciant pas vraiment une telle façon de lire.

 

\- Ah, Jack! Voilà une position de lecture bien curieuse! tonne North en souriant.

 

Jack, brutalement arraché à son livre, laisse échapper un cri de surprise en tombant sur le canapé. Tooth, inquiète, vole jusqu'à lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne se soit pas fait mal.

 

\- North, ne crie pas la prochaine fois, se plaint l'esprit. J'ai cru mourir de peur!

\- Tu n'as rien, Jack? demande Tooth, anxieuse.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je reste au-dessus du canapé sur lequel il y a le plus de coussins.

\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu lisais comme tout le monde, dit Bunny.

\- En quoi c'est marrant?

\- Tu es obligé de tout prendre à la rigolade?

\- C'est un peu mon but en ce monde, je te rappelle. Et avant que tu n'objectes, répandre de l'Amusement ne veut pas dire que je ne peux m'amuser moi-même. Est-ce que tu abandonnes l'Espoir quand tu le donnes aux autres?

\- Non, répond Bunny à contrecœur.

\- Alors il n'y a pas de problème! Je peux m'amuser autant que je veux!

\- Oui, approuve North, mais il y a des moments où tu dois être sérieux aussi. 

\- Je sais.

\- Bon, assez de bavardages! Je pense que le repas est prêt. On va manger?

\- Il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que tes yétis nous servent du gâteau en dessert, dit Tooth, c'est beaucoup trop sucré. Et il y en a à tous les repas!

\- C'est parce que c'est bon. Tout le monde aime les gâteaux, surtout les enfants! Pas vrai, Jack?

\- Oui, mais je pense que si tu en sers trop, tu vas finir par nous en dégoûter.

\- Tu vois? Même Jack trouve que c'est trop. Et ses belles dents vont être en danger avec autant de sucre.

\- Tooth, tu peux penser à autre chose qu'aux dents de temps en temps?

\- Bien sûr! Mais c'est quand même important!

 

Jack sourit et sort en premier de la bibliothèque, rapidement rejoint par Bunny qui ne souhaite pas être pris à partie dans la dispute, sachant qu'il ne pourra rien dire, surtout à cause de ses œufs en chocolat, bourrés de sucre. Le repas, comme tous les autres, se déroule dans la bonne humeur. Dès qu'ils ont fini de manger, Jack se précipite dans le salon qu'ils occupent tous les soirs et s'installe à sa place habituelle, dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné de la cheminée. Il s'assoit comme à son habitude, les jambes remontées contre lui et son bâton appuyé sur le côté du fauteuil. Les autres entrent à leur tour et s'installent également. Quand chacun est servi en chocolat chaud, ou froid pour Jack, ils tirent au sort pour savoir qui va raconter une histoire. C'est devenu une de leurs coutumes après le repas du soir. Ils se réunissent dans le salon et les trois Gardiens prennent des tours pour raconter des histoires de leur jeunesse. Ce soir-là, ça tombe sur Bunny. Jack en est secrètement ravi car les histoires du Pooka sont ses préférées. Il écoute avec attention, veillant à ne rien louper. Quand les histoires sont terminées, ils discutent tranquillement. Jack ne prend jamais part aux discussions, préférant écouter. Comme d'habitude, il s'endort dans le fauteuil et c'est un des Gardiens, généralement North, qui l'amène à sa chambre. Quand North ferme la porte, du sable doré emplit la chambre. Jack en est vite entouré et des images joyeuses se forment au-dessus de sa tête. Dans la faible lumière jetée par la lune, une silhouette dorée et un peu floue se dessine. Au fil de la nuit, elle gagne en netteté. Jack, appréciant les rêves délivrés par le sable, dort profondément. Ce n'est que lorsque le vent cogne fort contre les fenêtres que l'enfant se réveille. Il est surprit de voir le sable dans la chambre et, pendant un instant, il panique, pensant que Pitch est de retour. Mais la silhouette, dissimulée derrière une armoire, s'avance rapidement pour le rassurer. Jack fixe le nouveau venu un moment avant qu'un éclair de compréhension illumine ses yeux.

 

\- Tu es... Sandy?

 

La silhouette hoche la tête et commence à dessiner un visage et un corps. Le Marchand de Sable apparaît. Il adresse un doux sourire à Jack et commence à former des images au-dessus de sa tête. L'esprit de l'hiver tente de suivre mais ne comprend pas.

 

\- Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à suivre, dit Jack en secouant la tête. Mais, tu es vraiment là? Les autres m'ont dit que tu as été tué par Pitch.

 

Sandy hausse les épaules.

 

\- Hum, je pense que tu vas devoir leur expliquer. Oh, puisque tu es là, je voulais te remercier!

 

Le Marchand de Sable fait apparaître un point d'interrogation.

 

\- Quand j'étais dans le lac, ton sable de rêves arrivait jusqu'à moi. Ce n'est que dans ces moments-là que je pouvais dormir et j'adorais les rêves que tu envoyais. Alors merci beaucoup!

 

Sandy flotte au-dessus du sol, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Il semble heureux de voir l'enfant aussi joyeux.

 

\- Je sais qu'il est tard, ou tôt, mais je pense que les autres ne m'en voudront pas si je les réveille. Ils seront forcément content de te voir. Tu viens?

 

Sandy secoue la tête et désigne le lit de Jack. Il fait apparaître l'image d'un enfant dans un lit et une horloge.

 

\- Tu veux que je me rendorme? Non, pas question. Je suis bien trop excité pour ça. Allons réveiller North! Ou encore mieux, commençons par Bunny! J'ai certaines idées qui pourraient être marrantes!


	11. Chapter 11

Sandy ne paraît pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée mais Jack ne le laisse pas le décourager. Faisant très attention à ne pas faire de bruit, il ouvre la porte de la chambre de Bunny et entre, suivi par le Marchand de Sable. Flottant doucement, il s'approche du lit, ou nid, dans lequel se trouve Bunny. Le lapin géant est profondément endormi et ne réagit pas à l'intrusion. Jack a du mal à se retenir de rire. Faisant signe à Sandy de le rejoindre, Jack sort de la poche de son pull un tube remplit de poudre rouge. Le dévissant en silence, il en asperge Bunny, prenant grand soin d'en mettre sur chaque bout de fourrure, et même un peu autour. Quand le tube est vide, Jack le replace dans sa poche et lève son bâton pour former un mini-nuage de neige au-dessus du Pooka. Les flocons, petits et fins, commencent à tomber, fondant immédiatement au contact du corps chaud de Bunny. Ce dernier remue, gêné par le froid, et se tourne, à la grande joie de Jack qui peut voir que la poudre se répand plus facilement. Il continue à faire tomber de la neige jusqu'à ce que Bunny se mette à trembler. Le lapin géant est trempé et ne cesse de changer de position. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour tenter de découvrir la source du froid qui le saisit. 

 

\- Que...? Pourquoi je suis mouillé? Et c'est...? JACK!!!

\- Tu as appelé, boule de poils?

 

Bunny, n'ayant pas vu Jack, sursaute et attrape un boomerang, le levant au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à lancer son arme.

 

\- Oh là! Du calme, kangourou, tu vas blesser quelqu'un!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Tu m'as appelé, non?

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi! Tu étais là avant que je t'appelle. Et je suis certain que c'est toi qui est responsable de toute cette eau! Tu crois que c'est marrant de réveiller quelqu'un en balançant de l'eau?!

\- Techniquement, c'était de la neige. Mais puisque la neige est constituée d'eau, je veux bien t'accorder ça. Et tu as quelque chose contre les réveils à eau? Tu préfères les réveils mécaniques, comme celui de North?

\- Tu n'es pas un réveil, grogne Bunny, et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi pour me lever. Et puis c'est quelle heure? Je doute qu'il fasse jour.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, et c'était il y a environ dix minutes, il était trois heures vingt-sept.

\- Trois... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête?! C'est quoi cette grande idée de réveiller quelqu'un en plein milieu de la nuit sans aucune raison?!

\- Sans aucune raison? répète Jack en prenant un air outré. Tu entends ça, Sandy? Il pense que je le réveille juste pour m'amuser!

 

Le Marchand de Sable adresse un sourire mi-amusé mi-réprobateur à l'esprit de l'hiver avant de hausser les épaules.

 

\- Tu vois, même Sandy trouve que tu exagères! s'exclame Bunny. La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir, espèce de... Attends, Sandy?

 

Le Gardien doré fait un grand sourire à son ami en secouant une main pour le saluer. Bunny reste un instant figé, la bouche grande ouverte. Jack, ne pouvant résister, agite sa main devant le visage du Pooka.

 

\- Oups, je crois qu'il est cassé. Tu penses que les yétis pourront le réparer?

 

Sandy n'a pas le temps de répondre à Jack car il se retrouve dans les bras de Bunny qui le serre très fort. Le Marchand de Sable tapote gentiment le dos du lapin, attendant qu'il le relâche. Quand Sandy est de nouveau libre, il se met à former des images au-dessus de sa tête.

 

\- Pas si vite, l'ami, dit Bunny, j'ai du mal à te suivre. Alors, une fée... Tooth? Et un sapin de Noël, donc North? Oui, tu as raison, il faut les réveiller. Tu pourras nous expliquer comment tu es revenu.

 

Sandy hoche la tête et sort de la chambre, suivit par Jack. L'esprit de l'hiver ne cesse de regarder Bunny en rigolant tout bas, au grand étonnement du Gardien. Mais ce dernier n'en tient pas compte et suit Sandy avec hâte pour aller réveiller les deux autres Gardiens. Ils arrivent à la chambre de Tooth et débattent quelques instants pour savoir comment la réveiller sans être trop brusques. Jack roule des yeux et entre dans la chambre doucement, ne prêtant aucune attention aux deux Gardiens dans le couloir. L'enfant approche du lit et tapa gentiment sur l'épaule de Tooth.

 

\- Tooth? Réveille-toi, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.

\- Hmm, Jack? Tu as un problème? demande la Gardienne en ouvrant à peine les yeux.

\- Non. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose et ce serait bien que tu viennes. Nous devons réveiller North aussi. C'est très important.

\- D'accord, j'arrive.

 

Tooth rejette les couvertures et se lève. Elle enlace Jack, comme elle a l'habitude de le faire chaque matin pour lui dire bonjour.

 

\- Suis-moi, dit Jack en prenant la main de la Gardienne.

 

Ils sortent de la chambre pour se trouver devant Bunny et Sandy qui discutent encore de comment réveiller leur amie. Tooth laisse échapper un petit cri et se jette sur Sandy à toute vitesse. L'élan les envoie à quelques mètres mais ils ne s'en soucient pas, tous deux pouvant voler.

 

\- Oh Sandy! Tu es revenu! Mais comment tu as fait? Je croyais que nous ne te reverrions jamais! Depuis quand es-tu là? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu vas bien? Oh, si tu savais combien tu nous as manqué! La situation dans le monde est catastrophique! Et il faut que tu rencontres Jack! Il est adorable, je suis sûre que tu vas l'aimer. Mais avant ça, tu devrais te faire examiner. Tu n'as mal nulle part? Tu...

 

Sandy interrompt Tooth en lui mettant un peu de sable doré en travers de la bouche. La Gardienne comprend le message et se tait. Satisfait, le Marchand de Sable lui fait signe qu'il faut réveiller North. Pleine d'énergie et incapable de tenir en place, Tooth bondit vers la chambre du dernier Gardien, laissant les autres sur place. Ils haussent les épaules et la suivent plus lentement. Quand ils arrivent à la chambre de North, ce dernier est déjà debout et jure en russe. Il sort en trombe de sa chambre et tombe nez-à-nez avec les autres Gardiens et Jack.

 

\- Sandy! Tooth a raison, tu es là! C'est un miracle. Dans mes bras, mon vieil ami!

 

Le Marchand de Sable se retrouve encore une fois piégé dans une embrassade. Il se laisse faire quelques instants avant de se dégager doucement. Sandy sourit à ses amis et Jack puis désigne l'étage du dessous en faisant apparaître des fauteuils, des canapés et une cheminée avec son sable.

 

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit North. Allons au salon. Tu pourras nous raconter ton histoire. Et Bunny, pourquoi tu es tout rouge?

\- Quoi?

 

Bunny baisse la tête et voit que sa fourrure, habituellement bleue et grise, avec des endroits blancs, est totalement rouge. Il bouge dans tous les sens, s'observant frénétiquement. Jack, n'y tenant plus, éclate de rire, tout en prenant soin de flotter hors d'atteinte du Pooka.

 

\- Oy, le glaçon! Redescends! Je vais te jeter dans la cheminée et te regarder fondre!

\- Dans tes rêves, boule de poils.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!

\- Quoi? Tu ne trouves pas ça marrant? Je dois avouer que ça me fait bien rire. Mais le plus marrant, c'est le temps de réaction! Tu ne t'es aperçu de rien et Tooth ne semble même pas l'avoir remarqué! Il a fallu que ce soit North qui le dise! C'est hilarant!

 

L'esprit de l'hiver continue à rigoler. Sandy secoue la tête en souriant avec joie tandis que North éclate de rire et Tooth rougit légèrement tout en souriant. Bunny, loin de trouver la situation amusante, grommelle et tire sur sa fourrure, essayant de faire partir la teinture.

 

\- Allez au salon, je vous rejoins dès que j'aurais enlevé cette chose, dit Bunny d'un ton dégoûté. Quant à toi, le glaçon, je te conseille de faire très attention, tu vas me le payer.

\- Amène-toi quand tu veux, boule de poils, je t'attends, réplique Jack avec un large sourire.

 

Bunny ne répond pas et part vers sa chambre pour se laver. En chemin, il remarque de larges empreintes rouges sur le sol. Jack le regarde partir en rigolant puis redescend pour être à hauteur des Gardiens.

 

\- Vous croyez qu'il va être très énervé quand il s'apercevra que c'est la teinture à deux couleurs?

\- Tu as utilisé celle-là? demande North en rigolant de plus belle.

\- Ouaip! 

 

Sandy forme un point d'interrogation sur sa tête en regardant le grand Gardien et l'esprit.

 

\- C'est une teinture spéciale, dit North, les yétis l'utilisent sur les jouets qui peuvent aller dans l'eau. Quand elle est sèche, elle est d'une couleur. Quand elle est mouillée, la couleur change et reste ainsi quelques heures. Tu as utilisé laquelle, Jack?

\- La rouge qui devient rose.

\- Ah! Ah! Ah! Bunny va revenir tout rose!

\- Il y a bien un moyen de l'enlever? demande Tooth, nerveuse.

\- Oui, les yétis gardent du dissolvant spécial, ça leur arrive d'avoir de la teinture sur leur fourrure. Ils...

\- L'ICEBERG!!! Je vais t'embrocher et te rôtir!!! survient la voix de Bunny depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Oups, j'ai l'impression que le rose n'est pas la couleur préférée de Bunny, dit Jack.

 

North se contente de rire de nouveau tout en poussant Sandy et Tooth vers l'étage inférieur. Jack les suit, rigolant toujours. Quand ils arrivent au salon, North s'excuse et se rend à la cuisine pour préparer du chocolat chaud. Jack s'absente lui aussi quelques instants. Il revient dans le salon en tenant un grand flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent et le pose sur une table. North revient avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvent des tasses, une cruche pleine et fumante, et une assiette de gâteaux. Bunny ne tarde pas à arriver à son tour. Il provoque une nouvelle crise de rire chez Jack et North. Tooth et Sandy se contiennent un peu mieux, même s'ils ne peuvent cacher leurs sourires. Bunny, passablement énervé, se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil en lançant des regards noirs à Jack. 

 

\- Oh, arrête de râler, kangourou, dit Jack en récupérant le flacon. Tiens, attrape.

 

Bunny attrape le flacon par réflexe et l'observe, clairement méfiant.

 

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit Jack. C'est du dissolvant. Tu l'utilises avec de l'eau, les yétis m'ont montré comment faire. Mais tu dois attendre que la teinture soit redevenue rouge.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Parce que le dissolvant n'a aucun effet sur la teinture tant qu'elle n'a pas sa couleur d'origine, répond North en se calmant peu à peu. Pas besoin d'utiliser de grandes quantités, tu verras.

 

Bunny grommelle mais pose doucement le flacon près de lui. Les Gardiens reprennent finalement leur sérieux, bien que quelques sourires se laissent entrevoir quand ils regardent vers le Pooka. Jack aussi se calme un peu. 

 

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons toute notre tête, annonce North, je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une longue discussion. Sandy, mon ami, raconte-nous tout!


	12. Chapter 12

Sandy commence à former des symboles au-dessus de sa tête quand un rayon de lune entre par la fenêtre et éclaire l'étrange cristal plat que Tooth garde toujours sur elle, dans un sac en bandoulière.

 

 

\- Euh, c'est moi ou, selon les lois de la physique, il est sensé être impossible que ce rayon de lune soit présent ici et maintenant? demande Jack.

 

\- C'est Manny, répond North, il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Les lois de la physique ne sont qu'un jouet pour lui. Tooth, que dit le cristal?

 

\- Manny veut que Sandy infuse un peu de son sable dans le cristal, comme ça ce sera plus facile de communiquer, au moins pour Jack qui n'a pas l'habitude de la façon de parler de Sandy.

 

\- Excellent!

 

 

Tooth présente le cristal au Marchand de Sable qui inspecte l'objet quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules et de laisser du sable tomber sur le cristal. Aussitôt, le cristal brille d'une douce lumière dorée et des lettres apparaissent. Tooth ramène le cristal vers elle pour lire.

 

 

\- Je vais lire du point de vue de Sandy, d'accord? Ce sera plus simple de cette façon.

 

 

Les Gardiens et Jack acquiescent, impatients d'entendre l'histoire.

 

 

_**\- Quand Pitch a lancé la flèche faite de sable de cauchemar, j'ai été engloutit par les ténèbres de la peur. Je n'étais pas mort, mais Pitch m'avait enfermé dans un monde fait entièrement à partir de la peur des enfants. C'était très dur d'y rester sans perdre la tête. Je n'avais aucun contact avec le monde normal, je ne pouvais même plus utiliser mon sable de rêve. Plus le temps passait, plus la prison se consolidait. J'ignore combien de jours se sont écoulés mais je pense qu'ils sont nombreux car je n'avais pratiquement plus de force et les peurs étaient toujours plus nombreuses. Je commençais à désespérer complètement quand un faible appel m'est parvenu. Je percevais les cauchemars endurés par un enfant qui croyait encore en moi. L'appel était faible et lointain mais suffisant pour me redonner du courage. Je me suis concentré sur cet enfant, sur l'effort pour parvenir à l'atteindre. Je n'ai réussi qu'à glisser qu'un seul grain de sable jusqu'à l'enfant. Mais ça a suffit. Le grain de sable me servait de relais et j'ai pu observer Jack. J'ai tenté de combattre les cauchemars, même si je n'avais pas encore assez de force, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup aidé. Au final, c'est Jack lui-même qui a vaincu les cauchemars. Nuit après nuit, mon grain de sable restait avec lui. Quand les cauchemars approchaient, le grain sortait pour les combattre. Jack aidait aussi, bien qu'inconsciemment. Comme il croyait de plus en plus en moi, le sable de cauchemar se changeait en sable de rêve dès qu'il touchait Jack. Au bout d'un moment, il y a eu assez de sable de rêve pour que je puisse en appeler à moi et briser ma prison. Je me suis aussitôt rendu auprès de Jack. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu me libérer et reprendre ma forme normale. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré toute ma force mais c'est en bonne voie. Maintenant, à vous. Racontez-moi tout ce qui s'est passé. Combien de temps il s'est écoulé et comment et où vous avez trouvé Jack? Et toi aussi, Jack, dis-moi tout sur toi!** _

 

 

Jack, un peu mal à l'aise, lance un regard implorant à North. Le Gardien comprend le message et s'empare de la conversation.

 

 

\- Attends à plus tard pour embêter Jack, il est préférable de te mettre à jour sur la situation.

 

 

Les Gardiens se relaient pour raconter à Sandy les trois mois suivant sa disparition. Le récit prend pas mal de temps car le Marchand de Sable pose beaucoup de questions. Jack se contente de les écouter parler. Il laisse sa tête tomber sur le côté et abaisse un peu ses paupières pour protéger ses yeux de la lueur de la cheminée. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'esprit de l'hiver glisse dans le sommeil, bercé par le bruit des conversations. Sandy s'en aperçoit immédiatement et fait signe à ses amis de continuer à parler pour que le silence brusque ne réveille pas l'enfant. Il s'approche de Jack et fait tomber un peu de sable sur sa tête. Des images se forment immédiatement, s'enchaînant rapidement. Les silhouettes des Gardiens, des yétis et des elfes, une lune. Les images montrent encore certaines choses que Jack a expérimenté depuis sa libération mais ce sont les Gardiens qui reviennent le plus souvent. Sandy sourit en voyant une version miniature de lui-même. À l'aide se son sable, il soulève doucement l'enfant endormi et le ramène à sa chambre. Il laisse du sable en grande quantité dans la chambre pour veiller sur l'esprit de l'hiver avant de sortir pour rejoindre les autres Gardiens.

 

 

Le lendemain, dès que Jack se réveille, il prend juste le temps de s'habiller avant de foncer vers la cuisine. Comme il s'en doutait, Sandy est présent, attablé devant une grande coupe d'eggnog. En voyant le Gardien, Jack ralentit un peu, soudainement timide. Sandy l'aperçoit à la porte et lui sourit en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Jack ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il s'installe près du Gardien tandis qu'un yéti lui apporte une tasse de chocolat chaud, ou plutôt froid, et quelques gâteaux. Il a le temps d'avaler son petit-déjeuner avant que Sandy commence à le questionner.

 

 

\- Oulà, ralentis! Je ne vais jamais arriver à te comprendre. Recommence, doucement.

 

 

Sandy secoue la tête avant de prendre le cristal et de le poser sur la table devant Jack. Il désigne le cristal puis forme un point d'interrogation.

 

 

\- Oui, je sais lire. North m'a montré comment fonctionne la langue maintenant, même si elle n'est pas très différente de ce dont je me souviens, qui semble remonter à quelques siècles. Ce qui est bizarre d'ailleurs. Je sais lire et écrire mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir appris. Tu sais comment c'est possible?

 

_**\- Tooth a mentionné que tu as perdu la mémoire. Il doit te rester certaines choses de ta vie d'avant, quelques connaissances.** _

 

\- C'est plausible.

 

_**\- Je peux te poser des questions?** _

 

\- Les autres ne t'ont pas déjà tout raconté?

 

_**\- Si, mais je veux t'entendre parler directement. C'est différent.** _

 

\- D'accord. Alors, tu veux savoir quoi?

 

_**\- Tu es un esprit de l'hiver, n'est-ce pas?** _

 

\- Oui.

 

_**\- Et tu es également un Gardien, celui de l'Amusement. C'est rare, voire inédit, qu'un Gardien cumule deux titres. En général, nos pouvoirs sont directement liés à notre Centre. Mais toi, tu peux manipuler l'hiver et influer sur les sentiments des gens, de façon positive. Tu te rends compte que tu es très particulier?** _

 

\- Heu, non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, Bunny est le Gardien de l'Espoir, mais il manipule le printemps, non?

 

_**\- Non. Il a quelques pouvoirs sur les végétaux grâce à la magie de sa race mais il existe un esprit qui s'occupe exclusivement du printemps, comme toi pour l'hiver. Les pouvoirs de Bunny servent principalement à détecter et renforcer l'Espoir.** _

 

\- Alors quoi? Je suis un genre de mélange? Un esprit mixte?

 

_**\- Oui. Je ne pense pas que les autres te l'aient dit, mais il existe deux genres d'esprits : les esprits de la Lune, c'est-à-dire ceux créés par Manny, et les esprits de la Nature, créés par Mère Nature. Les esprits de la Lune sont très rares, nous ne sommes que cinq. North, Tooth, Bunny et moi. Tu en es un également mais tu es aussi un esprit de la Nature. Et pas n'importe lequel, un des esprits majeurs. Tu contrôles une saison toute entière et ta puissance est élevée. Mère Nature et Manny ont certainement mêlé leurs pouvoirs pour te créer.** _

 

\- Euh, ça signifie que j'ai deux allégeances. Je dois à la fois obéir à Manny et à Mère Nature. Je ne trouve pas ça très plaisant.

 

_**\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Manny n'est pas du genre à nous forcer à faire quelque chose contre notre volonté. Et quand il le fait, il nous explique toujours pourquoi. Quant à Mère Nature, je ne la connais pas très bien mais je sais qu'elle est très attachée à ses enfants.** _

 

\- Ses enfants?

 

_**\- Les quatre esprits principaux, ceux qui incarnent une saison. Tu es l'un d'eux. Quand tout sera fini avec Pitch, nous devrons nous assurer que tu rencontres Mère Nature, elle aura certainement beaucoup de choses à te dire.** _

 

\- Attends, tu as dit qu'elle a participé à ma création. Elle est aussi puissante que Manny?

 

_**\- Oui. Après tout, elle incarne la Terre. Elle a tout pouvoir sur la nature. Sa puissance doit être similaire à celle de Manny, surtout qu'ils ont à peu près le même âge.** _

 

\- Et ils sont vieux?

 

_**\- Âgés, pas vieux. Ne sois pas irrespectueux.** _

 

\- Oups, pardon.

 

_**\- Ce n'est pas bien grave pour cette fois, tu es encore un enfant, c'est normal.** _

 

\- Je suis peut-être un enfant en apparence mais je ne pense pas être très jeune non plus.

 

_**\- Si. Un esprit de 300 ans est jeune. De tous les Gardiens en dehors de toi, North est le plus jeune. Dans l'ordre, je pense que je suis le plus âgé. Puis il y a Bunny, qui est arrivé sur ce monde alors que les humains apparaissaient. Enfin, il y a Tooth, qui est à moitié humaine. Mais elle aussi est bien plus âgée que North. Oh, et ne dis pas aux autres que je t'ai parlé de leur âge.** _

 

\- Juré, je ne dirais rien.

 

_**\- Merci! Pour en revenir au début de la conversation, avant que je ne dérive vers le genre d'esprit que tu es, je voulais savoir si tu peux me montrer un des tes flocons de neige?** _

 

\- Euh, bien sûr.

 

 

Jack lève une main et l'ouvre doucement, faisant tomber quelques flocons sur la table. Sandy applaudit et touche quelques flocons.

 

 

_**\- Et maintenant, est-ce que je peux voir un flocon dans lequel tu mêles ta magie de l'hiver et ta magie de Gardien?** _

 

\- Je ne suis pas un Gardien.

 

_**\- Pas encore. North m'a dit que tu n'as pas pris l'engagement. Mais en tant qu'esprit de la Lune, il viendra forcément un moment où tu seras un Gardien. C'est pour ça que tu disposes des capacités communes aux Gardiens.** _

 

\- Quelles capacités?

 

_**\- Le fait de pouvoir ressentir la croyance des enfants et d'en tirer de la force, ce qui nous aide en retour à protéger les enfants. Et aussi la capacité de rendre les enfants heureux. C'est très important. Et c'est exclusif aux Gardiens.** _

 

\- Mais c'est impossible, je ne suis pas l'un de vous.

 

_**\- Officiellement. Tu es un Gardien depuis ta création, Jack. Rien ne pourra changer ça. Tu peux me montrer un flocon magique, maintenant?** _

 

 

Sandy, sentant la nervosité de l'enfant, ramène la conversation à un sujet plus léger. Jack se laisse facilement distraire et fait signe à un elfe de s'approcher. La petite créature arrive en courant, curieuse de savoir ce que lui veut l'esprit de l'hiver. En voyant le flocon se former, l'elfe saute de joie. Jack sourit et laisse tomber le flocon sur le nez de l'elfe. Le changement est instantané. L'elfe se met à bondir puis sort de la cuisine en courant. Jack et Sandy le suivent pour voir ce qu'il va faire. Deux heures plus tard, North trouve le Marchand de Sable et l'esprit de l'hiver à l'abri derrière un mur de glace avec de petites ouvertures, occupés à jeter des boules de neiges à des elfes retranchés derrière une table renversée. Le combat a lieu dans la salle du Globe, sous l’œil vigilant de Phil, le yéti préféré de Jack. Sandy s'amuse autant que l'enfant, ce qui mène North à croire que le Marchand de Sable a été exposé à un flocon spécial. Quand la bataille de boules de neige prend fin, avec une victoire écrasante de la part de Jack et Sandy, les elfes remettent la table debout et commencent à nettoyer. Jack leur donne un coup de main en poussant la neige vers la cheminée, bien qu'il ne s'en approche pas de trop près. Quand les autres Gardiens sont présents, North appelle Jack et ils restent tous les cinq dans la salle du Globe, parlant de divers sujets tout en planifiant les jours suivants. Sandy demande à être inclu dans l'entraînement de Jack, persuadé de pouvoir donner quelques conseils à l'esprit de l'hiver. Il compte par-dessus tout lui inculquer quelques connaissances sur le monde des esprits. Les autres se rendent alors compte qu'ils n'ont pas du tout pensé à lui parler des autres esprits ou des règles et coutumes de leur monde. Ils se lancent donc dans de grands récits, racontant tout ce qu'ils peuvent, tout ce dont ils se souviennent, et qui serait susceptible d'intéresser l'enfant. Ils sont tous tellement absorbés que personne ne remarque les ombres qui se rassemblent devant le Globe. Pitch se matérialise et forme une flèche, similaire à celle utilisée sur Sandy plusieurs mois plus tôt. Cette fois, cependant, il ne vise pas le Marchand de Sable. Quand il envoie la flèche, elle touche Jack dans le dos, au niveau du cœur. L'esprit de l'hiver bascule en avant à cause du choc et est rattrapé par Bunny. Les Gardiens regardent avec horreur le sable noir se déverser dans le corps de l'enfant grâce à la blessure.

 

 

\- Oups, dit Pitch, je pense que j'ai oublié de prévenir pour mon attaque surprise. Une prochaine fois peut-être. Ou pas.

 

 

Sans laisser le temps aux Gardiens de réagir, Pitch se retire dans les ombres et disparaît. Les Gardiens se pressent tous autour de Jack pour voir s'ils peuvent l'aider. L'enfant est à genoux sur le sol et ses bras encerclent son torse. Tout son corps est secoué de spasmes tandis que son visage est figé dans un masque de douleur. Il ouvre la bouche pour laisser échapper un cri, long et fort, empli de souffrance, avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscient.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Jack est emmené à l'infirmerie de toute urgence. Les yétis et North examinent sa blessure tandis que Sandy s'occupe du sable de cauchemar. Il retire méthodiquement chaque grain, le transformant en sable de rêve. Il va même jusqu'à envoyer son propre sable dans le corps de l'enfant pour chasser les grains qui lui ont échappé. Quand il fait signe qu'il ne reste plus le moindre grain de sable noir, North et les yétis se mettent au travail pour nettoyer et refermer la blessure. Très peu de sang s'écoule du trou formé par la flèche de Pitch, ce qui étonne North. Il échange quelques mots avec les yétis et un moniteur cardiaque est apporté et connecté à Jack. L'appareil, modifié pour pouvoir servir sur un esprit sans recevoir d'interférence de la part de la magie, commence à produire le son caractéristique de la lecture du rythme cardiaque. Cependant, le rythme est anormalement lent. Ceci envoie les yétis dans une panique presque incontrôlable et North est obligé de hurler pour se faire entendre. Bunny, Tooth et Sandy restent dans un coin de l'infirmerie, prenant soin de ne pas gêner mais refusant de sortir. Après une longue discussion avec les yétis, North soupire bruyamment et se passe une main dans la barbe.

 

 

\- Un problème? demande Bunny presque immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le petit?

 

\- Son rythme cardiaque est trop lent et nous n'arrivons pas à le ramener à la normale. Je pense que la flèche de Pitch a causé des dégâts à son cœur.

 

\- Que vas-tu faire alors? interroge anxieusement Tooth.

 

\- Une opération à cœur ouvert, répond North d'un ton sombre.

 

 

Sandy forme plusieurs points d'exclamation puis un panneau signalant le danger et un point d'interrogation.

 

 

\- Oui, c'est dangereux, dit North. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Sandy, nous voulons éviter que Jack souffre trop, cependant, nous ne pouvons pas lui donner un anesthésiant à cause de sa magie d'hiver qui repousse tous les remèdes. Tu vas donc devoir le plonger dans un sommeil très profond. Le sommeil dans lequel on rêve est trop léger, va plus loin. Tu comprends?

 

 

Sandy hoche la tête et approche du lit de Jack, se plaçant près de la tête de l'enfant. Les yétis placent un drap chirurgical sur le torse de l'esprit, avec une ouverture juste au-dessus du cœur. North prend un scalpel et, après voir vérifié que Sandy a bien plongé Jack dans le sommeil, pratique la première incision. Le travail est lent et délicat. Un lourd silence règne dans l'infirmerie, seulement brisé par North ou les yétis quand ils chuchotent. Après ce qui semble être des heures, bien que seulement quelques minutes se soient écoulées, North laisse échapper une exclamation de stupeur, rapidement reprise par les yétis qui l'assistent. Des échanges en russe se font entendre puis North se met à refermer l'incision, prenant bien soin à ne pas provoquer plus de dégâts que la flèche. Quand il a terminé, il se recule, laissant les yétis s'occuper du reste et transférer l'esprit blessé dans un autre lit, près d'une fenêtre ouverte. North se lave les mains en marmonnant avant de rejoindre ses amis. Sans leur adresser un mot, il leur fait signe de le suivre. Les Gardiens, inquiets, hésitent. Mais quand ils comprennent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire pour Jack dans l'immédiat, ils se résignent à suivre North. Le grand Gardien est déjà dans son bureau, occupé à se servir un très grand verre de vodka. Il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil et boit un peu. North finit par diriger son regard sur ses amis et laisse sortir un long soupir.

 

 

\- Mes amis, Jack est vraiment plein de surprises.

 

\- Pourquoi? demande Tooth qui ne supporte plus l'attente. Quelque chose ne va pas avec son cœur?

 

\- Je ne sais pas.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'enquiert Bunny. Tu l'as ouvert, non? Alors tu sais ce qui se passe. Ou bien c'est juste ton loisir personnel d'ouvrir la poitrine d'un gamin pour regarder comment fonctionne son cœur?

 

\- Bunny, s'il-te-plaît, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter des plaintes de rongeur, dit North.

 

\- Rongeur?! Je ne...

 

\- Si Bunny, tu es un rongeur, coupe Tooth, tu ne peux pas le nier. Tais-toi maintenant. North? Tu veux bien nous expliquer ce que tu as trouvé?

 

\- Pour commencer, sachez que la blessure de Jack sera guérie très rapidement. Sa magie lui permet de soigner à un rythme presque affolant.

 

\- C'est au moins une bonne nouvelle, dit Tooth.

 

\- Oui, ça l'est. En ce qui concerne son cœur, je pense que nous allons avoir besoin d'une bonne discussion avec Manny.

 

\- Mais pourquoi à la fin?! explose Bunny. Tu vas cracher le morceau, oui?!

 

\- Le cœur de Jack est fait de glace, répond North. Il bat comme un cœur normal, il sert le même but, mais sa composition n'est en rien comparable à un cœur humain. Il est entièrement fait de glace. Et à cause de ça, le battement est très lent, le sang circule lentement dans son corps.

 

\- Il a... , commence Tooth, il a un cœur de glace?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Mais comment...

 

\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Tout ce que je sais de la médecine me dit que c'est absolument impossible. Même mes livres de magie ne m'ont jamais préparé à une telle chose. Mais le cœur qui bat dans la poitrine de Jack est transparent, froid et dur. Au sens littéral, il a un cœur de glace.

 

 

Les Gardiens tombent dans le silence, tentant de procéder cette information. Tooth s'empare de la bouteille de vodka de North et en boit une longue gorgée avant de la passer à Bunny. Ce dernier en prend une gorgée puis la tend à Sandy qui boit à son tour avant de la reposer. Quand tous se remettent de la légère brûlure provoquée par l'alcool, ils se tiennent plus droits.

 

 

\- Tu as raison l'ami, dit Bunny, nous devons parler à Manny. Tooth, tu as toujours le cristal?

 

\- Non, je l'ai donné à Sandy, c'est plus pratique pour lui.

 

\- Sandy?

 

 

Le Marchand de Sable produit le cristal devant les Gardiens.

 

 

\- Parfait, allons à la salle du Globe. Nous avons des questions à poser.

 

 

Suivant Bunny, les autres Gardiens sortent du bureau et se rendent à la salle du Globe. Un rayon de Lune, incongru puisqu'il s'agit du milieu de la journée, est déjà projeté sur le Globe. Sandy donne le cristal à Tooth qui le place dans le rayon de lumière. Aussitôt, des runes apparaissent et la Gardienne se met à traduire.

 

 

\- _Salutations, Gardiens. Sanderson, c'est un plaisir et un soulagement de te savoir de retour._

 

 

Sandy se contente de hocher la tête puis fait un signe à Bunny. Le Gardien comprend parfaitement ce qui lui est signalé.

 

 

\- Manny, je pense qu'il y a certaines choses que tu nous caches à propos de Jack. Tu veux bien expliquer?

 

_\- Je pense qu'au vu des événements récents, je vous le dois. Quelles sont vos questions?_

 

\- Pourquoi le cœur de Jack est fait de glace? demande North.

 

_\- Droit au but, n'est-ce pas?_

 

\- Répond, Manny.

 

_\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, la transformation de Jack a été précipitée. Les circonstances ont exigées quelques changements, tout comme sa survie dans le lac._

 

\- Quelles sont ces circonstances? interroge Bunny.

 

_\- Je sais que Sanderson a parlé à Jack de la différence entre les esprits de la lune et les esprits de la Nature. Vous devez savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à clamer Jack lorsqu'il est devenu un esprit. Mère Nature le voulait également. C'est pourquoi nous avons fait un accord. Jack est à la fois un esprit de la Nature, régnant sur l'hiver, et un esprit de la Lune, Gardien de l'enfance._

 

\- C'est quoi le rapport? grogne Bunny qui s'impatiente.

 

_\- J'y arrive. Jack est différent de vous. Sa transformation ne lui a pas été proposée et il n'a jamais eu le choix. Il est mort en tombant dans le lac, passant à travers la glace. L'eau froide l'a engourdi et l'a empêché de regagner la surface. Il s'est noyé._

 

\- Oh non! suffoque Tooth. Quelle horreur!

 

\- Attends, je sais que tu surveilles de près les êtres que tu as l'intention de transformer, dit North, alors comment est-il possible que tu aies laissé un futur esprit mourir? La mort n'a jamais été une condition pour devenir un esprit, même chez les esprits de la Nature!

 

\- _Tout s'est passé trop vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Mère Nature n'était pas présente non plus, elle n'a donc pas pu le sauver. Tout comme moi, elle est arrivée trop tard. Le cœur de Jack avait déjà cessé de battre._

 

_**\- Mais il y avait forcément des signes avant-coureurs,** _ contre Sandy **_, la glace ne s'est pas brisée d'un seul coup. Tu dois avoir vu quand elle a commencé à se fissurer._ **

 

\- _C'est vrai, mais à ce moment-là, il y avait un autre être humain avec Jack, ce qui réduisait ma liberté de mouvement. Je devais d'abord l'éloigner pour sauver Jack. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ça n'a pas réussi. Quand Mère Nature est arrivée, j'avais commencé à transformer Jack. Nous avons eu une dispute pour savoir à qui il appartenait et nous avons finalement fait de lui un esprit mixte. Mais malgré nos deux pouvoirs réunis, il y a certaines choses qui ne peuvent être accomplies. Le cœur de Jack était irrémédiablement mort. Mère Nature en a créée un nouveau à partir de glace et j'y ai insufflé un souffle de vie dès qu'il a été installé. Jack est donc revenu à la vie avec un cœur de glace en lieu et place d'un cœur humain._

 

\- Est-ce sans danger? demande North. La glace est fragile, et elle fond.

 

\- _Il s'agit là d'une glace éternelle. Rien ne peut la briser ou la faire fondre, surtout après qu'elle ait absorbé pendant 300 ans la magie de Jack. Ce cœur est indestructible. Mais il est très fragile. Les émotions de Jack ne rencontrent aucun filtre, pas la moindre barrière. Le simple but de ce cœur de glace est de lui permettre de vivre, même dans une eau si froide qu'elle peut tuer un être vivant en quelques minutes. Le côté purement émotionnel qui est logé dans le cœur n'existe pas dans celui de Jack._

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? questionne Tooth.

 

\- _Ça veut dire que Jack est émotionnellement instable. Tout ce qu'il ressent est très fort sur le moment mais disparaît rapidement. Il est incapable de ressentir des émotions négatives car elles exigent une base solide, chose qui est impossible dans ce cas. Mais ses émotions positives sont tout aussi légères._

 

\- Y a-t-il un moyen d'arranger ça? demande North.

 

_\- Peut-être._

 

_**\- Développe,** _ exige Sandy.

 

_\- La glace qui constitue le cœur de Jack est indestructible et ne retient durablement aucune émotion. Les seules dont il est capable sont celles qui constituent son Centre. Cependant, Jack a développé des sentiments pour sa ville natale. Il a le désir de la protéger, surtout les enfants. Un tel désir ne peut exister sans émotions. Une infime partie du cœur de Jack, si petite qu'elle est invisible à l’œil nu, s'est transformée. Elle n'est plus faite de glace mais de chair. En trois siècles, ce développement paraît de peu d'importance. Mais maintenant que Jack est libre et peut expérimenter de nouvelles choses, il est possible que le changement soit plus rapide. C'est à vous de vous assurer que Jack reste heureux et arrive à ressentir correctement les choses qui l'entourent, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Je ne suis pas en position de l'aider. Mère Nature pourra intervenir plus tard, quand Pitch ne sera plus une menace._

 

\- En parlant de ce cloporte, dit Bunny, s'il apprend ça, il pourra s'en servir contre Jack?

 

\- _Je ne vois pas comment. Le cœur de Jack ne présente aucune intérêt pour lui. Pitch s'attaque surtout à l'esprit. Il n'a jamais considéré les sentiments des gens comme quelque chose d'intéressant, sauf en ce qui concerner la peur._

 

**- _Alors que faisons-nous maintenant? Jack n'est pas prêt de se réveiller, je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil très profond._**

 

\- _Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus sur le sujet. Vous en savez à présent autant que moi en ce qui concerne Jack._

 

\- Nous savons vraiment tout? demande Bunny avec suspicion.

 

_\- Vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Jack dans l'immédiat. N'oubliez pas que ses souvenirs sont encore manquants. Je vous laisse à présent. Bonne chance pour la suite._

 

 

Le cristal cesse de briller et Tooth le rend à Sandy. Bunny grogne un peu, semblant plutôt énervé.

 

 

\- Un problème, mon ami? demande North.

 

\- Manny nous cache encore quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas prêt à nous le dire.

 

\- Oui, j'ai la même impression, confirme le Gardien russe, je le sens dans ma bedaine.

 

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être horrifié ou non d'avoir le même pressentiment que ton ventre, murmure Bunny.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Jack ne reprend conscience que deux jours plus tard. Sandy, qui veille sur lui à ce moment-là, lui adresse un grand sourire. Un point d'interrogation se forme au-dessus de sa tête, suivi par un pansement.

 

 

\- Non, je n'ai pas mal, dit Jack. Et avant que tu ne demandes, je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné de me réveiller, je pensais que ces flèches servaient à tuer.

 

 

Sandy hoche la tête et forme plusieurs images qui défilent rapidement. Jack fronce les sourcils, se concentrant furieusement avant de se détendre et de secouer la tête.

 

 

\- Désolé, je n'ai absolument rien compris. Tu vas devoir me donner des cours.

 

 

Sandy sourit. Cependant, son expression change rapidement quand il voit Jack se redresser et s'asseoir sur le lit, prêt à se lever. Immédiatement, Sandy forme une grande croix avec son sable et force Jack à se rallonger.

 

 

\- Je vais bien, insiste l'esprit de l'hiver. Je n'ai mal nulle part et je ne sens aucune faiblesse. En plus j'ai faim.

 

 

Le Gardien se mordille la lèvre inférieure, indécis. Il finit par soupirer et permet à Jack de se lever. Quand l'enfant est debout, il s'aperçoit qu'il est vêtu de son pyjama et demande donc à Sandy de se tourner le temps qu'il s'habille. Allant à son armoire, il sort des vêtements. Lorsque Sandy peut se retourner, il voit que Jack porte un pantalon marron, type cargo, avec de nombreuses poches, et un sweat-shirt bleu sombre avec des flocons de neiges argentés brodés au bout des manches et du col, ainsi qu'au bas. La capuche est doublée avec de la fausse fourrure blanche. Du givre recouvre les vêtements, de façon assez semblable au bâton que Jack a déjà en main. Sandy hausse un sourcil est désigne les pieds nus de l'enfant.

 

 

\- Je porterais des chaussures le jour où North admettra que Pâques est sa fête préférée, dit Jack en souriant.

 

 

Sandy rigole un peu et ouvre la porte. Il attend Jack dans le couloir et le mène au bureau de North. Les autres Gardiens sont rassemblés devant le grand russe qui consulte un livre semblant assez vieux. Ils se tournent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Tooth se précipite immédiatement sur Jack, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant avec tellement de force que l'enfant amorce un mouvement de recul.

 

 

\- Tooth, laisse-le respirer, dit North en se levant et en contournant le bureau. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'étouffer alors qu'il vient juste de se rétablir.

 

\- Oups, pardon! Tu vas bien Jack? Tu n'as mal nulle part? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Tu...

 

\- Je vais bien, coupe Jack en souriant à la Gardienne. Je n'ai pas du tout mal.

 

\- Ouf, je suis rassurée. J'ai eu tellement peur quand cette flèche t'a touché. Et avec ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je craignais que tu ne sois gravement malade ou autre.

 

\- Ce qui s'est passé ensuite? répète Jack. De quoi tu parles?

 

\- Hum, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir si tu veux entendre l'histoire, suggère North. C'est assez étrange, même pour un esprit.

 

\- D'accord, acquiesce Jack avec un peu d'hésitation.

 

 

L'esprit de l'hiver s'installe dans un fauteuil et replie ses jambes contre sa poitrine, calant son bâton dans le creux de son bras droit. North lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'attaque de Pitch. La révélation concernant son cœur surprend Jack à tel point que ses pouvoirs lui échappent et le fauteuil se recouvre instantanément de glace. North le rassure en lui indiquant que cela n'affecte nullement son corps. Il lui raconte ensuite la discussion avec Manny, sans parler du fait que Jack est mort. Les Gardiens se sont mis d'accord sur le fait que Jack n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Il est encore trop incertain et fragile, ils ne désirent pas le perturber. Quand le Gardien a finit de parler, l'esprit de l'hiver reste un moment silencieux, absorbant tout ce qui vient de lui être dit.

 

 

\- Quand on y pense, finit par dire Jack, un cœur de glace n'est pas si étrange pour un esprit de l'hiver. J'avoue que c'est bizarre mais pas vraiment inattendu. Les humains inventent toutes sortes de choses bien plus tordues.

 

\- C'est tout? demande Bunny. On te dit que ton cœur est en glace et tu qualifies ça de juste _bizarre_?!

 

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi, boule de poils? Que je hurle? Que je me lamente? Je ne peux rien y faire et toi non plus. Ça fait 300 ans que j'ai ce cœur et il ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. En plus, d'après ce que Manny vous a expliqué, la glace est indestructible. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un point à négliger. Quoi qu'il arrive, mon cœur battra toujours.

 

\- Tu as raison dans un sens, dit North. Ça ne nous empêche pas de trouver cette situation légèrement troublante. J'ai fait des recherches, il n'y a jamais eu une telle chose auparavant.

 

\- Youpi, je suis unique! Mais Sandy m'a déjà dit à peu près la même chose, comme quoi je suis un esprit un peu en-dehors des normes sociales ou un truc dans le genre.

 

\- Tu es un esprit mixte, corrige Tooth, choisi à la fois par Manny et Mère Nature. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui a créé ton cœur tandis que Manny lui rendait une étincelle de vie.

 

\- En parlant de ça, pourquoi ils ont changé mon cœur?

 

 

Les Gardiens échangent des regards gênés, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Finalement, Bunny se lance, prenant une grande inspiration.

 

 

\- Ton cœur d'origine a été endommagé quand tu es tombé dans le lac. Il ne pouvait plus te permettre de vivre.

 

\- Je vois, dit Jack lentement en les regardant avec suspicion. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande Tooth.

 

\- Si Manny et Mère Nature m'ont choisi après ma chute dans le lac, quel genre d'esprit j'étais avant?

 

\- Quoi? s'enquiert North en fronçant les sourcils.

 

\- Je devais bien être un esprit avant cet accident. Je veux dire, vous m'avez expliqué qu'un esprit est choisit lorsqu'il est vivant et transformé au fil des années jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un esprit à part entière. Si Manny, ou Mère Nature, m'avait choisit à ce moment-là, la transformation aurait pris des années. Donc je devais déjà être un esprit avant de tomber dans le lac. Mais Manny et Mère Nature ne m'ont choisit qu'après. Alors quel genre d'esprit étais-je si je n'appartenais ni à la Lune ni à la Nature?

 

 

Le raisonnement logique de l'enfant, bien qu'erroné par ignorance, surprend les Gardiens. Ils ne savent que dire, ne voulant pas dévoiler la véritable raison.

 

 

\- Je pense que tu étais un esprit mineur, finit par hasarder Tooth en détournant le regard. Les esprits mineurs sont souvent des êtres issus d'humains qui étaient suffisamment proches de la nature pour passer dans notre monde sans intervention extérieure. Mère Nature ne reconnaît pas vraiment ces esprits car ils ont rarement un intellect ou une volonté. Ils se contentent d'obéir à ses ordres sans poser de question.

 

\- Alors j'étais une sorte de légume? demande Jack d'un ton incrédule. Je suivais des ordres et c'est tout? J'ai dû plonger dans le lac exprès dans ce cas. Une vie pareille doit être ennuyante. Heureusement que je ne m'en souviens pas.

 

\- En parlant de tes souvenirs! s'exclame rapidement Tooth pour changer de sujet. Il faut que je place un enchantement sur toi pour que tu puisses résister à l'attraction de tes souvenirs.

 

\- Pourquoi?

 

\- C'est Pitch qui détient toutes les dents, dont les tiennes. Si jamais il apprend que tu es amnésique et que tu cherches à récupérer ta mémoire, il pourrait s'en servir contre toi.

 

\- De quelle façon?

 

\- Eh bien, répond Bunny, il pourrait t'attirer à lui et te garder prisonnier. Au pire, il pourrait te tuer. Avec un peu de magie noire, il pourrait même manipuler tes souvenirs et faire de toi son esclave.

 

\- L'attraction des souvenirs est très difficile à ignorer, poursuit Tooth. Après tout, ils t'appartiennent et tu es donc relié au casier qui contient tes dents. Si tu entres dans la zone d'influence des dents quand elles sont actives, tu ne pourras pas résister et tu feras tout ce qui t'est possible pour les atteindre. Pour empêcher cela, je dois poser un enchantement.

 

\- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui le fais? Je ne veux pas t'offenser mais vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre que c'est North le spécialiste en magie, ici.

 

\- Tu as raison, approuve Tooth. Mais tout ce qui concerne les souvenirs relève de mon domaine. North pourrait peut-être concocter un sort pour te soustraire à l'influence des dents mais il y a des chances que ça ne fonctionne pas. En revanche, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les dents et les souvenirs. Je peux poser un enchantement que rien ni personne en dehors de moi, et peut-être Manny, ne peut briser. Je t'assure que ce sera indolore et rapide. Tu ne sentiras pas la moindre différence.

 

\- Vraiment?

 

\- C'est juré.

 

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors?

 

\- Reste immobile et ne parle pas avant que je te le dises.

 

 

Jack hoche la tête et se détend dans son fauteuil. Tooth s'élève légèrement au-dessus du sol et place délicatement ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Jack, sans le toucher.

 

 

\- Ferme les yeux.

 

 

L'esprit de l'hiver s'exécute. Tooth commence alors à parler rapidement dans une langue dont Jack ne comprend pas le moindre mot. Une légère chaleur est émise des mains de la Gardienne mais rien de trop chaud pour être qualifié d'inconfortable.

 

 

\- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux à présent, dit Tooth en reprenant sa place. Et tu peux parler aussi, bien sûr.

 

\- Tu es certaine? se plaint Bunny. Je le préfère quand il est silencieux.

 

\- Allons, kangourou, ne dis pas ça. Je suis certain que tu t'ennuies sans moi dans les parages.

 

\- Pas le moins du monde, réplique Bunny en souriant.

 

\- Bien sûr. Alors pourquoi tu souris?

 

\- Tu t'imagines des choses, le glaçon.

 

\- Misère, tu n'as toujours pas pris de leçon sur l'art de surnommer les gens? C'est un grave défaut, boule de poils.

 

\- Je pense que tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil. Tu utilises toujours les mêmes.

 

\- Oh, c'est ça qui te chagrine? Il fallait le dire plus tôt! Comment tu veux que je t'appelle? Jeannot? Panpan? Grandes oreilles?

 

 

Bunny grogne à chaque nouveau nom, au grand plaisir de Jack qui sort de son fauteuil et flotte au-dessus du Pooka. Il est sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand son ventre émet un bruit particulièrement bruyant. Du givre recouvre immédiatement les joues de l'esprit de l'hiver.

 

 

\- J'y crois pas, dit lentement Bunny, du givre te recouvre le visage quand tu es embarrassé? Tu ne rougis pas, tu te gèles? Alors là, c'est tordant!

 

 

Le Gardien part dans une crise de rire qui a pour résultat de faire apparaître plus de givre sur le visage de Jack. Tooth, mécontente, tape Bunny sur la tête. North laisse ses amis se disputer et saisit Jack par le bras.

 

 

\- Viens à la cuisine! Ton ventre dit qu'il a faim, nous devons remédier à ce problème. C'est important de bien manger et à un rythme régulier, surtout que tu es un enfant.

 

\- Tu sais que je ne grandis pas? questionne Jack. Donc les repas n'ont pas vraiment d'importance.

 

\- N'importe quoi! Tu ne grandis pas, peu importe. Tu as perdu de l'énergie pour guérir, tu dois la remplacer. À table!


	15. Chapter 15

 

Jack se laisse tomber dans un canapé et pousse un soupir de contentement.

 

 

\- Je crois que je pourrais dormir pendant au moins trois jours.

 

\- Tu es fatigué? s'inquiète immédiatement Tooth.

 

\- Non, pas fatigué. Plutôt content, satisfait.

 

\- C'est généralement l'effet que donne un ventre bien plein, dit North. Tu avais faim, tu as mangé. Et maintenant, tu es prêt à dormir.

 

\- Mais tu ne vas pas aller au lit tout de suite, l'esquimau. Si tu dors maintenant, tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit. Et contrairement à toi, nous ne disposons pas d'une énergie infinie, alors nous aimons nous reposer. Chose que nous ne pourrons pas faire si tu restes éveillé toute la nuit à semer le chaos partout où tu passes.

 

\- Bunny, ne sois pas si sévère. Jack est un enfant, c'est normal qu'il soit un peu agité.

 

\- Agité? Parce que geler les elfes et les pendre au plafond pour qu'ils nous tombent dessus quand ils fondent c'est juste de l'agitation?

 

\- Bah, une petite farce. Et Jack s'est assuré de mettre des fauteuils ou des coussins sous les elfes, pour qu'ils ne se blessent pas.

 

\- Mais nous, il s'en moque si on est blessés! J'ai eu mal à la tête pendant deux jours après m'être pris quatre elfes coup sur coup.

 

\- Tu n'a qu'à regarder où tu vas, suggère Jack en souriant.

 

\- Je regarde par-terre, pas en-haut. Qui regarde en-haut en marchant?

 

\- La personne qui s'est pris un elfe. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre un elfe qui tombe de nulle part? À ta place, une personne sensée aurait levé la tête et vu qu'il y avait des dizaines d'elfes au plafond. Mais non, tu continues à marcher comme si de rien n'était et tu t'en prends trois de plus. Je ne sais pas si je dois t'admirer pour ton entêtement ou ta bêtise.

 

\- Et si tu te contentais de rester tranquille deux minutes?

 

\- Ennuyeux.

 

 

Exaspéré, Bunny lève les bras en l'air et soupire. Sandy, amusé par la conversation, demande à Jack de lui raconter toute l'histoire puisqu'il n'était pas encore présent à ce moment-là. L'esprit de l'hiver, toute somnolence oubliée, s'exécute avec joie en se redressant, se mettant en tailleur, et se lance dans le récit. Quand il a terminé, Sandy rigole si fort qu'il en tombe sur le canapé devant Jack. Ce dernier, content de l'effet produit, se met à lui raconter d'autres plaisanteries. Bunny semble toujours être la cible de choix mais les autres Gardiens, ainsi que les yétis, n'y ont pas échappés.

 

 

\- Jack, dit North après que l'esprit ait terminé une histoire, je pense qu'il est temps de reprendre les leçons. Tu es guéri et en forme. Nous ne savons pas quand Pitch va revenir, il serait plus prudent de finir de te préparer.

 

\- En parlant de Blackie, comment il fait pour rentrer ici? Je croyais que tu avais mis des enchantements pour empêcher les intrusions?

 

\- Pitch est capable d'utiliser la magie, lui aussi, bien que ce soit de la magie noire, grommelle North. Mes enchantements ne sont pas assez forts pour le repousser, ils peuvent juste le ralentir. Mais je crois qu'il a détruit ceux qui donnent l'alerte quand il arrive.

 

\- Pourquoi il vous attaque?

 

\- Quoi?

 

\- Pourquoi il veut vous détruire? Je comprends qu'il soit jaloux de vous parce qu'il n'a pas de croyants, mais vous n'êtes pas en état de l'affronter, alors il pourquoi il insiste? Il a déjà une force terrible, ça ne lui suffit pas?

 

\- Ah, Jack, tu es bien un enfant. Si naïf.

 

\- Eh!

 

\- North a raison, Flocon de neige, dit Bunny d'un ton affectueux. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un a du pouvoir qu'il va arrêter de faire du mal. Pitch est le Roi des Cauchemars, le Maître de la Peur. Les enfants ne croient plus en nous et le craignent mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui. Ce que nous représentons est une menace. Si nous pouvons amener les gamins à éprouver de nouveau de l'émerveillement ou de l'espoir, à rêver et se souvenir, alors son emprise sur le monde disparaîtra.

 

\- Pitch est un être sombre qui ne s'arrête pas juste parce que ses ennemis sont vaincus. Les voir affaiblis n'est pas suffisant, il doit les exterminer. Il n'arrêtera pas tant que nous serons encore en vie. Et alors, il pourra plonger le monde dans la peur totale.

 

\- Mais s'il fait ça, objecte Jack, les gens vont paniquer et finir par mourir, non? Comment il fera si tous les humains disparaissent? Il n'y aura plus personne pour le craindre, il se retrouvera tout seul.

 

\- Pitch est arrivé sur cette planète un peu avant moi, dit Bunny. Et à cette époque, les humains n'existaient pas vraiment. Pour lui, une planète sans forme de vie intelligente n'est pas intéressante, mais au moins, il n'y a personne pour s'opposer à lui, il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

 

\- Alors c'est son but? Tout détruire et se proclamer le roi du monde? C'est ennuyeux! Comment peut-on vouloir rester tout seul?!

 

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ce qu'il désire, tempère North. Il veut affirmer son règne, oui, mais pas tout détruire. Il est trop vaniteux pour se retrouver sans personne qui puisse le craindre.

 

\- Il doit être un tueur d'ambiance aux fêtes, dit Jack.

 

\- C'est une façon de le formuler, dit Bunny, amusé.

 

\- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, intervient Tooth. Maintenant que Sandy est de retour et avec ton aide, nous allons pouvoir restaurer la croyance des enfants! Ça nous rendra des forces et affaiblira Pitch.

 

\- Comment vous comptez vous y prendre?

 

\- _Nous_ allons travailler tous ensemble, répond la Gardienne. Sandy va commencer par envoyer des rêves aux enfants. Dans ces rêves, il va nous inclure.

 

\- Tu y seras aussi, assure North. Et quand nous pourrons de nouveau nous déplacer, nous t'accompagnerons à l'extérieur. Tu apporteras de la neige aux enfants et tu les feras rire et s'amuser avec tes flocons magiques!

 

\- Euh, je ne veux pas vraiment te contredire, dit Jack, mais tu sais quelle période c'est actuellement?

 

\- Hum? Eh bien, nous sommes en été.

 

\- Exactement. Tu veux que j'amène de la neige où en été? Les grandes concentrations d'enfants sont éloignés des rares endroits qui conservent de la neige ou de la glace.

 

\- Et Burgess? demande Bunny. Tu protèges bien cette ville, non? Donc il doit encore y avoir de la neige.

 

\- Non. Je demandais à Vent de souffler assez fort pour disperser les cauchemars et j'envoyais de la glace qui fondait pour ne laisser aucune trace le matin. Le temps là-bas est normal.

 

\- Tu ne peux pas faire tes flocons en-dehors de ta saison? s'enquiert North.

 

\- Si, je pense que je peux. Mais les gamins vont trouver ça bizarre s'il se met soudain à tomber quelques flocons.

 

\- Il a raison, dit Tooth, nous ne pouvons pas perturber le climat juste pour récupérer des croyants.

 

 

Sandy approuve et forme l'image d'une femme entourée par un flocon, une fleur, une flamme et une feuille. Une croix est ensuite apposée sur l'image tandis que la femme fait la grimace.

 

 

\- Oui, dit North, Mère Nature ne sera pas contente si nous faisons neiger en été.

 

\- Mais elle pourrait peut-être nous aider? Après tout, Jack est l'un des esprits de la Nature.

 

\- Je ne crois pas. Mère Nature est sensée être neutre quand un conflit impliquant les esprit de la Lune a lieu, répond North, pensif. Mais il est vrai que la situation est particulière. Jack étant un esprit mixte, l'intervention de Mère Nature pourrait être justifiée.

 

\- Je suis désolée de détruire vos espoirs mais c'est impossible, dit Tooth. Mère Nature ne s'impliquera pas dans notre conflit, même si Jack est présent. La menace devrait être dirigée vers la nature, hors ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne tiens pas à provoquer sa colère en lui demandant une faveur. Je tiens à mes plumes.

 

 

Les autres Gardiens tombent dans un silence contemplatif pendant que Jack adresse un regard interrogateur à Tooth.

 

 

\- Oh, c'est vrai que tu ne la connais pas, dit la Gardienne en comprenant la signification de ce regard. Mère Nature est très gentille en temps normal. Mais il suffit d'un mot de travers pour la mettre très en colère. Et, comment dire ça de façon correcte? Elle est...

 

\- Elle est une force de la nature, sans mauvais jeu de mots, dit Bunny. Elle peut retourner un pays tout entier d'une seule pensée. Je préfère tenter ma chance contre Pitch que contre elle, moi aussi je tiens à ma fourrure. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en tant que carpette.

 

\- Impressionnant. Et elle est supposée avoir aidé à me créer?

 

\- Oui. Tu la rencontreras plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, nous nous sommes écartés du sujet de départ. Il faut reprendre ton entraînement. Par quoi commence-t-on?

 

\- Le combat. Il doit absolument apprendre à se servir de son bâton autrement que comme un piquet de support, dit Bunny. J'ai été trop négligent sur ce point-là, je pensais qu'il serait plus approprié de lui apprendre le combat rapproché mais c'est une erreur. Jack est fait pour les attaques à distance.

 

\- Je pense que tu as raison, approuve Tooth. Il est léger et rapide, pas du tout le physique d'un combattant de première ligne. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas lui apprendre le corps-à-corps.

 

\- Alors c'est réglé! Jack, va avec Bunny pour aujourd'hui.

 

 

Sandy lève la main, indiquant qu'il désire les accompagner. Pour valider son point, il forme quelques armes et projectiles avec son sable et mime un combat.

 

 

\- Sandy a raison, dit Bunny, il nous aidera. Si Jack doit combattre à distance, autant l'entraîner correctement. Sandy est lui aussi un combattant de cette catégorie, il pourra l'aider.

 

\- Bien, allez-y. Retrouvez-nous ici dans trois heures, vous ferez une petite pause.

 

 

Bunny hoche la tête et entraîne Jack vers la salle d'entraînement. L'esprit grogne un peu mais suit sans protester, Sandy derrière lui. North retourne à ses livres tandis que Tooth s'occupe comme elle peut, principalement en parlant avec les yétis. Trois heures plus tard, Bunny et Sandy reviennent. Ils annoncent que l'entraînement se déroule bien et que Jack apprend vite. L'esprit de l'hiver entre dans le salon en traînant des pieds, chose exceptionnelle étant donné qu'il flotte. Il ne prend pas la peine de s'installer dans un fauteuil et se laisse tomber au sol, sur le tapis. Il pique deux coussins et se met à l'aise. Des yétis entrent en portant des plateaux. Tooth, enchantée d'avoir autre chose que du chocolat chaud, se met à servir le thé.

 

 

\- Voilà enfin une bonne boisson, elle ne fera pas de mal aux dents.

 

\- Tu sais que certains thés rendent les dents jaunes? demande Bunny.

 

\- Seulement les thés inventés par les humains ces dernières années, réplique la Gardienne. Qui sait ce qu'ils y mettent dedans? North, j'espère que c'est du thé normal?

 

\- Bien sûr que oui, c'est celui que tu m'as donné il y a quelques années quand tu as déclaré que le mien ressemblait plus à du jus de chaussette mélangé à du sucre qu'à du thé.

 

\- Le sucre est vraiment très mauvais pour les dents, c'est presque un crime.

 

\- Arrête de faire une fixation sur le sucre, dit Bunny, exaspéré.

 

\- Oh, désolée, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi emballé par des œufs que toi.

 

 

Jack observe les Gardiens se disputer avec un petit sourire, appréciant l'ambiance chaleureuse. Il se lève et s'installe près de la table quand Tooth le lui demande.

 

 

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux du sucre? demande la Gardienne. Tes dents sont si belles, il ne faut pas les abîmer.

 

\- Je suis sûr qu'un peu de sucre n'est pas une grande menace. Et j'irais me brosser les dents tout de suite après si tu veux.

 

\- D'accord. Mais brosse-les bien, avec...

 

\- Tooth, arrête avec les dents et donne-moi ma tasse!

 

\- Tu peux te la prendre toi-même, tu n'as plus la taille d'une peluche!

 

 

North et Sandy rigolent tandis que Bunny grogne. La Gardienne, malgré ses paroles, sert le Pooka avant de se tourner vers Sandy. Le Marchand de Sable accepte une tasse légère. Quand vient enfin le tour de North, Tooth a le dos tourné à ses amis tout en préparant la tasse.

 

 

\- Je n'ajoute pas de vodka dans ta tasse, prévient la Gardienne.

 

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais met du sucre.

 

\- Combien?

 

\- Hmm, deux morceaux.

 

\- J'en prendrais trois pour ma part, avec un peu de crème, merci.

 

 

Les Gardiens et Jack se retournent pour voir Pitch tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, souriant.

 

 

\- Bonjour. Je suis blessé, je n'ai pas été invité à votre après-midi _thé et petits gâteaux_.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Jack est le premier à se reprendre. Il fait un large sourire, tout en s'éloignant discrètement de Pitch.

 

 

\- Blackie! Ça faisait un petit moment! Ta dernière visite a été brève et tu ne semblais pas trop d'humeur à bavarder. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Un cauchemar égaré?

 

\- Pas vraiment, répond Pitch en grimaçant. Et j'apprécierais que tu t'abstiennes d'utiliser ce _surnom_. Je ne le trouve guère attrayant.

 

\- Ouah, j'ai dit aux Gardiens qu'ils devraient sortir plus mais ton cas semble être une priorité. Je crois que tu es resté coincé au siècle dernier, voire plus loin. Ton discours n'est pas très à jour.

 

\- J'aime me faire comprendre quand je parle. Les humains d'aujourd'hui ont un langage déplorable. En fait, comme pour tout le reste, ils vont au plus simple sans se soucier des répercussions. C'est pourquoi ils ne se comprennent plus. Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien évidemment. Cela ne fait qu'engendrer plus de peur.

 

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très bien vu de faire peur aux gens, sauf à Halloween? Ta renommée sociale ne doit pas être très encourageante. Tu devrais peut-être suivre une thérapie, non? Histoire de te débarrasser de toutes tes idées un peu noires.

 

\- Je vais très bien, je te l'assure. Juste une petite contrariété, mais je suis certain que tu peux m'aider sur ce point.

 

\- Vraiment?

 

\- Absolument. Vois-tu, j'essaie d'éteindre les lumières qui représentent la croyance des enfants envers les Gardiens. Or, une lumière, la dernière, refuse de disparaître. Je lui ai donné des cauchemars afin de détruire cette croyance, et au passage pour tenter de la corrompre, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai attendu un peu, histoire de voir si l'effet n'était pas simplement délayé. Mais non. Et la lumière a eu l'audace de ramener l'un des Gardiens que j'avais pratiquement tué, ou du moins mis hors-jeu. Du coup, j'ai décidé de tuer la lumière. Je l'ai attaqué directement, lui enfonçant une lame dans le cœur et répandant mon sable de cauchemar dans son corps. Mais là encore, cette petite lumière s'en est remise. Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris et que j'applaudis la ténacité de cette lumière. Son envie de vivre est forte, ce n'est pas là une chose que je peux simplement détruire. C'est pourquoi je me dis qu'il est temps d'employer les grands moyens.

 

\- Et chercher à tuer directement la lumière, ce n'était pas un grand moyen?

 

\- Non, juste une simple action sans grande importance.

 

\- Oh, je vois. Dis, Blackie, ton sable qui nous immobilise, là, tu ne peux pas l'enlever? Je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Mes expériences passées me disent que ce n'est pas bon signe. Et laisse parler les Gardiens aussi, je pense que Bunny a certaines choses à te dire si j'en juge par la façon dont il te regarde.

 

\- Oh, mais que je suis bête! Bien sûr que je vais les laisser parler! Après tout, comment pourrait-on discuter autour d'une tasse de thé si la plupart des participants sont incapables de s'exprimer. Merci pour le rappel, enfant.

 

 

Jack fronce les sourcils en entendant comment Pitch l'appelle mais ne peut répliquer car le sable empêchant les Gardiens de parler se retire. Bunny se met immédiatement à lancer des injures au Roi des Cauchemars, de même que North. Tooth est un peu plus mesurée dans ces paroles, se contentant de faire le compte de combien lui rapporteront les dents de Pitch une fois qu'elle les aura extraites et vendues. Sandy, libéré du sable qui dévorait les images au-dessus de sa tête, ne perd pas de temps à former de nouvelles images, toutes promettant un moment douloureux pour son ennemi. Pitch les laisse faire un petit moment avant de les réduire de nouveau au silence.

 

 

\- Par la Lune, ce que vous êtes bruyants et grossiers, grimace Pitch en buvant un peu de thé de la tasse de North. Je pense que je vais continuer ma discussion avec Jack. C'est bien ainsi que tu t'appelles, n'est-ce pas?

 

\- Et pourquoi je te le dirais?

 

\- Oh, très bien, je continuerais donc à t'appeler _enfant_. Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait te gêner, non?

 

\- Fais ce que tu veux, Blackie. De toute façon, je doute que tu disposes d'une grande imagination pour trouver autre chose.

 

\- Es-tu certain qu'il est sage de me défier aussi ouvertement? Je te signale que tu n'es pas en position de force. C'est moi qui domine la situation, ton destin est entre mes mains.

 

\- Permet-moi de ne pas être très rassuré dans ce cas.

 

\- Serais-tu idiot pour ne pas comprendre que je viens de te conseiller de me parler avec plus de déférence.

 

\- Non, je pense que c'est toi l'idiot. Je ne respecte que les personnes qui le méritent vraiment. Pas un cinglé qui trouve amusant de persécuter des gens affaiblis et d'effrayer des enfants.

 

\- Mon pauvre enfant, je crains que le fait de rester avec les Gardiens n'ait un très mauvais effet sur toi. Toute une éducation à refaire.

 

\- Que peux-tu savoir sur l'éducation des enfants?

 

\- J'ai été père une fois. Il y a longtemps, bien avant mon arrivée sur ce monde misérable.

 

\- Je plains ton enfant. Et si tu trouves ce monde si misérable, pourquoi tu ne pars pas?

 

\- Parce que, petit ignorant, je suis piégé ici. Je ne possède plus la puissance nécessaire pour naviguer parmi les étoiles et détruire des mondes. Ton cher Manny et son toutou domestique s'en sont assurés!

 

 

Pitch, sous la coup de la colère, assène une gifle à Jack. Sous le coup, la lèvre inférieure de l'esprit de l'hiver se fend et du sang coule sur son menton. Ne pouvant bouger, Jack ne peut essayer le sang et se contente de regarder Pitch, la peur commençant à se montrer dans ses yeux. Le givre qu'il étalait lentement au sol pour libérer les Gardiens, pendant qu'il distrayait le Roi des Cauchemars, cesse sa progression. Tooth, furieuse, se débat avec plus de vigueur contre le sable noir.

 

 

\- Je suis navré d'avoir perdu mon sang froid, dit Pitch après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Disons que je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment et écouter les inepties d'un enfant demande plus de patience que je n'en aie actuellement. Mais je pense qu'il y a un côté positif à ce petit dérapage. Je sens ta peur, Jack. Elle monte lentement en toi et commence à se rendre visible. Et plus tu réalises à qui tu as affaire, plus ta peur augmente. C'est positivement délicieux. À tel point que je pense que je ne vais pas te tuer. Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Tu veux savoir de quoi il s'agit?

 

 

Jack secoue la tête, n'osant pas répondre et se penchant légèrement en arrière. Pitch sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointues.

 

 

\- Comme tu le sais, je me nourris de la peur. Et qu'y a-t-il de mieux, de plus nourrissant que la peur d'un enfant immortel? Tout comme tu donnes de l'énergie aux Gardiens en croyant en eux, tu me fourniras de la peur. Je vais t'emmener avec moi et te garder. Je te soumettrais à tous les cauchemars possibles et ferais en sorte que tu craignes tout, jusqu'à la simple idée de respirer. Tu auras peur de vivre, mais aussi peur de mourir, ce qui t'empêcheras de faire des folies. Tu ne t'opposeras jamais à moi. Ta peur me nourriras pour l'éternité, me rendant toujours plus fort. Je serais ton Maître, esclave.

 

 

Se remémorant l'un des cauchemars envoyés par Pitch lors de leur première rencontre, Jack cède à une attaque de panique. Du givre recouvre brusquement le sol et les murs du salon. Le feu de la cheminée s’éteint et les bûches gèlent. Le sable noir retenant Jack prisonnier est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de givre qui se fissure et explose en millions de petits morceaux volant des tous les sens. Pitch recule vivement pour éviter d'être blessé. Il ne voit donc pas les Gardiens parvenir à se libérer. Le sable les recouvrant a suffisamment gelé pour qu'ils le brisent. Ils sont à présent devant Jack, leurs armes à la mains. Profitant du fait que Pitch soit momentanément aveuglé, Bunny lance ses boomerangs et Sandy forme ses fouets de sable pour les lancer sur leur adversaire. L'un des fouets s'enroule autour de la cheville droite du croquemitaine, le faisant tomber au sol. Les boomerangs de Bunny détruisent les cauchemars se tenant près de Pitch. North charge immédiatement, attaquant Pitch tant qu'il est au sol. Le Roi des Cauchemars se redresse assez vite, évitant les lames du Gardien, et matérialise sa faux pour contrer les coups de North. Le combat ne dure guère longtemps. Le Gardien, malgré l'énergie fournie par Jack, ne peut enchaîner trop d'attaques et se retrouve vite à batailler sur la défensive. Bunny vient à son aide pendant que Tooth tente de calmer Jack qui s'est retiré le plus loin possible de Pitch et continue à envoyer du givre et de la neige. La température dans le salon est glaciale, rendant le combat plus difficile. Pitch parvient à se débarrasser de North en l'envoyant voler contre un mur. Le Gardien retombe sur un canapé, sonné. Bunny est attiré sur le côté par des cauchemars et gardé occupé. Seul Sandy reste pour faire face à Pitch. Ce dernier ne s'en soucie pas, lui envoyant simplement de nouveaux cauchemars pour le retenir. Tooth s'élance vers le Roi des Cauchemars, ses sabres pointés en avant. Elle ne frappe que le vide car son adversaire disparaît dans une ombre pour réapparaître derrière elle. Avec un coup rapide de sa faux, Pitch entaille l'une des jambes de la Gardienne avant de la projeter au sol et de la maintenir immobile avec son sable noir.

 

 

Ayant le champs libre jusqu'à Jack, Pitch prend son temps, savourant sa victoire. Quand il atteint l'esprit de l'hiver, il lève une main et forme une boule de sable noir, prêt à envoyer l'enfant dans le monde des cauchemars. Pitch s'apprête à la lancer quand il se fige soudain et regarde ses pieds. Du givre les recouvre et remonte lentement le long de ses jambes. Pitch arbore un sourire carnassier tout en se débarrassant du givre grâce à son sable. Il relève la tête, toujours souriant, et fixe l'esprit de l'hiver. Le sourire de Pitch tombe immédiatement. Une expression curieuse et étonnée se peint sur son visage. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une puissante explosion de glace lui fait traverser le salon et s'écraser contre le mur le plus éloigné de sa cible. Les cauchemars et le sable noir se dissipent aussitôt tandis que Pitch se remet debout en vacillant. Il évalue la scène devant lui et sourit une nouvelle fois.

 

 

\- Je pense que je vais me retirer pour aujourd'hui. Il semblerait que la fête soit terminée. Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour arriver à ramener le cher Jack à la raison. Et si vous arrivez, soyez certains que je reviendrais le chercher. Merci pour le thé, il était délicieux. Bonne journée.

 

 

Pitch disparaît dans les ombres. Son rire retentit encore quelques instants avant de disparaître à son tour. Les Gardiens se regardent avec stupéfaction, ne comprenant ce qui a pu faire se retirer leur ennemi. North s'assoit doucement sur le canapé en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il lève les yeux et s'apprête à parler quand son regard tombe sur Jack.

 

 

\- Par la Lune! Mais c'est quoi, ça?!

 

 

Suivant le regard de North, les autres Gardiens se retournent et abordent des expressions similaires. Se tenant toujours au même endroit, Jack est immobile, flottant légèrement au-dessus du sol, sans même l'aide de son bâton. Sa peau, habituellement très pâle, a pris une teinte bleutée et ressemble à du cristal. En approchant, Bunny constate qu'il s'agit de glace. Le corps de Jack se change lentement en glace. Seuls ses cheveux et le haut de son visage sont encore normaux. Les yeux bleus de Jack brillent fortement. Ils sont fixes et ses paupières ne bougent pas. Finalement, la transformation atteint les cheveux qui gardent leur couleur blanche-argentée. Ils ressemblent à présent à de la glace souple qui flotte doucement dans un vent inexistant.

 

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande Tooth. Jack? Jack, tu nous entends?

 

\- Tooth, je ne crois pas qu'il soit conscient, dit Bunny. Regarde-le, il ne semble pas présent.

 

\- Mais que lui arrive-t-il? Pourquoi se change-t-il en une espèce de statue de glace? Regardez! On voit même à travers lui!

 

\- Calme-toi, Toothiana, dit North. Il doit y avoir une raison, nous devons juste la trouver. Pitch lui a fait très peur, c'est peut-être une sorte de défense.

 

\- Mais Pitch est partit, alors pourquoi reste-t-il ainsi?

 

\- Aucune idée, je vais devoir consulter quelques livres. Pendant ce temps, restez avec lui, surveillez-le.

 

 

North quitte le salon après avoir demandé à quelques yétis de venir nettoyer le givre et la neige. Quand les yétis arrivent, ils apportent également des manteaux pour Tooth et Bunny qui les prennent avec gratitude. Sandy ne semble pas incommodé par le froid. Tooth, maintenant un peu réchauffée, s'approche de Jack pour voir s'il n'y a pas un moyen de le ramener à son état normal. Elle pose une main sur la joue de l'esprit mais la retire immédiatement avec un cri.

 

 

\- Tooth? demande Bunny.

 

\- Il est froid!

 

\- Oui, ça je m'en doutais. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais le gamin est en glace à présent.

 

\- Non, je veux dire, je sais que la glace est froide mais c'est différent. Il est si froid que ça m'a brûlé la main, regarde.

 

 

Tooth montre sa main qui est rouge. Elle la retourne et ses ongles sont bleus, presque violets.

 

 

\- Sors d'ici, va mettre ta main dans de l'eau à température ambiante puis réchauffe-la progressivement, dit Bunny. Quand elle sera redevenue normale, enveloppe-là dans un gant pendant quelques heures.

 

 

La Gardienne hoche la tête et, avec un dernier regard à Jack, sort du salon. North revient quelques instants plus tard, tenant un livre épais dans ses mains.

 

 

\- Je crois avoir trouvé ce qui arrive à Jack. Mais si c'est bien ça, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide.


	17. Chapter 17

 

\- Éclaire ma lanterne, l'ami, dit Bunny. Qu'arrive-t-il au gamin?

 

\- Il s'agit d'un mécanisme de défense qui s'enclenche lorsque la vie de l'esprit est en danger ou qu'il est soumis à une situation d'anxiété et de peur extrême, répond North en lisant un passage de son livre. L'esprit fusionne avec son élément principal et reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté...

 

\- Alors il ne va pas tarder à redevenir normal?

 

\- Laisse-moi finir. Donc, l'esprit fusionne avec son élément principal et reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté lorsqu'il s'agit d'un danger physique. Dans le cas d'un danger mental ou émotionnel, l'esprit peut rester dans l'état dit _originel_ durant de longues périodes. Un esprit de pierre est resté ainsi durant plusieurs années, finissant par devenir une véritable pierre, son âme s'étant éteinte.

 

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'il va rester une statue de glace?! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, il doit y avoir une solution!

 

 

Sandy, tout aussi paniqué que Bunny, forme des images à une vitesse telle qu'il est impossible de comprendre ce qu'il dit.

 

 

\- Calmez-vous et laissez-moi terminer, grogne North. Si vous m'interrompez tout le temps, nous y serons encore l'année prochaine.

 

\- Pardon, murmure Bunny en baissant les oreilles.

 

 

Le Marchand de Sable présente lui aussi ses excuses et indique à North de poursuivre.

 

 

\- Quand un esprit reste plus de quelques heures dans l'état originel, il est quasiment sûr qu'il ne parviendra pas à revenir à la normale sans aide extérieure. Pour les rares esprits mineurs possédant cette capacité, un choc physique avec un élément opposé au leur ou quelque chose qu'ils détestent peut les ramener. En ce qui concerne un esprit majeur, l'aide d'un autre esprit est requise. Plus la puissance de l'esprit piégé est grande, plus l'esprit aidant devra être puissant. Enfin, s'il s'agit d'un esprit représentant une saison dans son ensemble, seule Mère Nature peut lui venir en aide. Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez parler.

 

\- Dans quelle catégorie est classée Jack? demande Bunny.

 

\- Au moins dans les esprits majeurs. Il est trop puissant pour être un esprit mineur.

 

\- Alors à qui devons-nous demander de l'aide? Le contraire de l'hiver, c'est l'été. Je ne connais pas bien les esprits de l'été. Et vous?

 

 

Sandy secoue la tête et forme quelques images pour faire comprendre qu'il a le plus de contact avec les esprits de la nuit.

 

 

\- Je ne connais aucun esprit lié aux saisons, dit North. Mais je pense que ça ne nous aidera pas. Jack est un esprit trop unique pour qu'un simple esprit de la Nature, aussi puissant soit-il, puisse l'aider.

 

\- J'espère que tu ne suggères pas que nous demandions à Mère Nature de venir nous aider?

 

\- Si. J'ai déjà envoyé un message, j'attends la réponse.

 

\- Oh génial! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre?!

 

\- Quel est le problème? Tu t'entendais bien avec elle la dernière fois que je t'ai entendu en parler.

 

\- C'était avant! Il y a des siècles! Bien avant que Jack soit créé!

 

\- Qu s'est-il passé?

 

\- Rien de bien important, disons juste que nos deux caractères ne sont pas très compatibles.

 

\- Je vois. Tu t'emportes rapidement et a du mal à reconnaître tes erreurs, sans compter que tu juges trop facilement. Elle est inflexible et a un certain orgueil. Oui, pas un bon mélange.

 

 

Sandy hoche la tête, les yeux fermés, montrant son accord.

 

 

\- Merci pour le soutien, j'apprécie, bougonne Bunny.

 

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? demande Tooth en entrant.

 

 

North résume à la Gardienne ce qu'il a trouvé et la solution proposée.

 

 

\- Je ne sais pas si elle va nous aider, dit Tooth. Rien ne menace la nature, alors il se pourrait qu'elle ne se déplace pas.

 

\- La situation actuelle exige une intervention. Même si le climat n'est pas perturbé pour l'instant, plus Jack restera dans cet état, plus l'hiver risque de s'échapper et de se déchaîner. C'est pourquoi je suis là.

 

 

Les Gardiens, saisissant tous leurs armes, se tournent vers la porte d'où provient la nouvelle voix. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tient une femme assez grande avec de longs cheveux noirs qui tombent librement dans son dos. Elle est vêtue d'une robe qui ne cesse de changer de couleur et de motifs, affichant tour à tour les quatre saisons et quelques autres symboles de la nature. North se reprend le premier et baisse ses épées.

 

 

\- Mère Nature, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir.

 

\- Cesse les politesses. Nous nous connaissons tous et je ne suis pas là pour papoter.

 

 

La femme entre dans le salon et s'avance vers Jack sans prêter la moindre attention aux Gardiens qui la regardent avec méfiance et crainte. Mère Nature s'arrête devant l'esprit de l'hiver et lève un bras. D'un geste tendre, elle caresse la joue de Jack. Ses yeux noirs, qui en temps normal affichent une dureté et une force colossale, s'adoucissent et deviennent presque maternels.

 

 

\- Que s'est-il passé? Ton message était très vague, North.

 

\- Pitch est le responsable, répond le Gardien. Nous ignorons ce qu'il a fait exactement.

 

\- Raconte-moi tout. Je dois connaître les moindres détails pour l'aider. Et tant que tu y es, dis-moi donc pourquoi mon enfant n'est plus endormi sous la glace, à l'abri de tout danger.

 

 

North grimace, ne semblant guère apprécier la tâche qui lui est imposée, mais s'exécute. Au fur et à mesure du récit, la visage de Mère Nature devient de plus en plus sombre. Pour refléter son humeur, sa robe montre des buissons d'épines et des arbres secs et tordus. À la fin du récit, la tension dans le salon est palpable.

 

 

\- Je vois. Il semblerait que mon cher père ait besoin d'une petite visite. Il est hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer après s'en être ainsi prit à mon fils. Il fait un bien mauvais grand-père.

 

\- Quoi? demande Tooth.

 

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez jamais fait la connexion? Je suis la fille de Pitch. Jack étant mon enfant, il est de ce fait le petit-fils de Pitch.

 

 

Les Gardiens échangent des regards affolés. Aucun ne semblait avoir établi le lien. Cette révélation les met quelque peu mal à l'aise, comme le prouvent les gestes nerveux. Bunny tourne ses oreilles dans tous les sens, North lisse sa barbe, Tooth bouge plus que d'habitude et Sandy crée des images à demi-formées.

 

 

\- Vraiment, vous êtes pathétiques, soupire Mère Nature. Le fait que Jack et Pitch soient reliés n'a aucune importance pour l'instant. Manny a choisit Jack pour être un Gardien et vous n'allez pas le refuser juste à cause d'un maniaque dans sa lignée familiale. Alors détendez-vous.

 

\- Vous avez raison, dit North, désolé. Jack n'est pas responsable des agissements de Pitch.

 

\- Surtout qu'il ne sait pas qu'ils sont reliés, ajoute Tooth. Il ignore que vous êtes la fille de Pitch.

 

\- Oui, il a quelques lacunes dont il faudra s'occuper. Je m'en chargerais quand tout cela sera terminé, je le prendrais avec moi afin de lui enseigner ce qu'il doit savoir sur la nature et les autres saisons pour mieux effectuer son travail.

 

\- Mais...

 

\- Ne crains rien, North. Jack restera un Gardien. Il trouvera un équilibre entre ses devoirs, je m'en assurerais. Mais avant de faire partie de votre petit club, Jack est et restera l'Esprit de l'hiver. Ses devoirs en tant que tel ne doivent pas être relégués au second plan.

 

\- Mais il y a d'autres esprits de l'hiver, contre Bunny, Jack n'est pas indispensable.

 

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, Bunnymund. Jack n'est pas un esprit de l'hiver, il est l'Esprit de l'hiver, celui qui dirige la saison. Pour chaque saison, un esprit se dresse au-dessus des autres et s'occupe du plus gros du travail. De plus, pour l'hiver, il n'y a pas d'autres esprits. Jack est seul.

 

\- C'est pour ça que c'est lui qui est en charge? interroge Tooth.

 

\- Non, il était destiné à être le maître de l'hiver, répond Mère Nature. Sa puissance ne lui permet pas de rester en seconde ligne. Et s'il est le seul esprit de l'hiver, c'est parce que cette saison est la plus dure à attribuer. Les autres esprits des saisons en sont bien conscients et restent aussi loin que possible de ceux liés à l'hiver, afin de ne pas les déranger.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui rend cette saison si difficile? demande North.

 

\- L'hiver apporte le froid et la fin de nombreuses vies, humaines, animales ou végétales. C'est une saison dure et dont le contrôle exige une grande finesse et de la volonté. Il est essentiel de ne pas déborder sur les autres saisons et de maintenir un contrôle constant. Contrairement aux autres esprits des saisons, un esprit de l'hiver n'a pas le luxe d'hiberner pour reprendre des forces. Il doit en permanence être présent pour retenir la force hivernale. Les autres esprits évitent de croiser leurs camarades de l'hiver pour ne pas causer de catastrophes, c'est ce qui a constitué la triste réputation de solitaires chez les esprits de l'hiver. Ils ne le sont pas par choix mais par nécessité. Depuis quelques siècles, et à cause de l'influence des humains, le climat est de plus en plus dur à contrôler. Aucune âme n'a rencontré les conditions pour devenir un esprit de l'hiver. Jack est le premier, et unique, à y être parvenu depuis près de huit siècles.

 

\- L'influence des humains ne peut pas remonter si loin, objecte Bunny.

 

\- Hélas si. Ils exploitent la Terre sans vraiment se soucier du futur. Ils prennent sans rien donner en retour. Et ils en demandent toujours plus. Ces dernières décennies, leurs progrès scientifiques et technologiques ont fait empirer l'état du monde. Le rôle des saisons est donc plus que jamais primordial.

 

 

Sandy s'immisce dans la conversation en créant une flèche géante et en la pointant vers Jack.

 

 

\- Ah oui, dit Mère Nature, nous nous éloignons du sujet. Je vais aider Jack à reprendre conscience et à revenir à son apparence humaine. Je vais également placer une restriction sur sa capacité de défense, je ne peux venir dès que vous avez un souci.

 

\- Mais ce serait trop dangereux de laisser Jack sans protection! s'exclame Tooth.

 

\- J'ai dit restriction, pas annulation. L'état originel ne s'activera que dans une situation de blessure extrême. Dans son état mental actuel, Jack est trop instable pour gérer ses émotions et pourrait donc le déclencher accidentellement.

 

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire pour Pitch? demande North.

 

\- Pas grand-chose hélas. À cause des lois du monde spirituel, Pitch n'entre pas dans mon domaine. Je peux aller lui faire la leçon et le secouer un peu mais je ne peux le retenir prisonnier ou l'obliger à cesser ses actions. Mais s'il a la moindre once de bon sens, il restera bien sagement dans son repaire et se fera oublier. Je dois lui rappeler que mon fils n'est pas son jouet et certainement pas sa proie.

 

 

Le ton tranchant de Mère Nature coupe court à toute réplique que pourraient faire les Gardiens. Ils regardent donc en silence pendant que la fille de leur ennemi s'occupe de Jack. Elle place une main sur la poitrine de l'enfant, au-niveau du cœur, et une autre sur le côté de sa tête. Tout en fermant les yeux, Mère Nature émet une faible lumière qui l'entoure puis se propage jusqu'à Jack. La lumière grandit en intensité et devient vite aveuglante. Les Gardiens sont forcés de détourner la tête et de fermer les yeux. Quand ils peuvent voir de nouveau, ils trouvent Mère Nature agenouillée au sol. Jack est allongé tout près tandis qu'elle tient la tête et le torse de l'enfant près d'elle. Tooth se rapproche immédiatement pour vérifier l'état de l'Esprit de l'hiver.

 

 

\- Il va bien, dit Mère Nature, juste un peu fatigué. Laissez-le dormir quelques temps.

 

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait que ça depuis qu'il est sortit du lac, grommelle Bunny.

 

\- C'est peut-être à cause de votre incapacité à le protéger. Si Manny n'insistait pas pour vous le confier, je le prendrais volontiers avec moi. Hélas c'est impossible. Veillez mieux sur mon enfant si vous ne souhaitez pas encourir ma colère.

 

 

Sur ces mots, Mère Nature se lève et dépose Jack sur un canapé. Elle l'embrasse sur le front avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flocons de neige.


	18. Chapter 18

 

Jack est emmené à sa chambre et des yétis sont postés devant sa porte et sous ses fenêtres. North veut également que des gardes soient présents dans la chambre mais les autres Gardiens l'en dissuadent, disant que Jack n'appréciera pas de trouver des yétis dans sa chambre lorsqu'il se réveillera. Cela n'empêche pas le grand homme russe d'ajouter quelques objets enchantés pour donner l'alarme si une menace approche de la chambre ou de l'enfant. Quand ils sont sûrs que Jack est confortablement installé, les Gardiens se retirent dans le bureau de North. Ce dernier leur sert un peu d'eggnog, ou du thé pour Tooth.

 

 

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais été aussi fatigué, soupire North en se laissant tomber dans un grand fauteuil. Même quand nos pouvoirs étaient indisponibles, je ne me sentais pas aussi éreinté.

 

\- C'est à cause du gamin, dit Bunny. Il bouge tellement que nous devons nous démener pour le suivre. Et quand il ne bouge pas, il nous cause de l'inquiétude. Tu te rends compte que c'est déjà la troisième fois que nous manquons de le perdre en même pas un mois?

 

\- Et avec Pitch qui nous nargue, ajoute Tooth, la fatigue émotionnelle rattrape la fatigue physique.

 

\- C'est vrai, approuve North. Mais c'est quand même bien d'avoir un enfant, non? L'atelier est plus vivant, nous sourions plus, nous rions même. Et nous prenons le temps de nous arrêter de réfléchir ou de travailler pour l'écouter et jouer avec lui. Je suis fatigué mais je me sens plus vivant que je ne l'ai été depuis des siècles!

 

\- C'est pareil que lorsque nous étions proches des enfants, dit Tooth. J'adorais les regarder dormir pendant que je récupérais les dents.

 

\- Vous auriez dû les voir quand ils cherchaient dans tous les coins pour trouver mes œufs. Ils faisaient la course pour en trouver le plus possible et le plus vite. Ils oubliaient tout le reste. Seuls les œufs comptaient.

 

\- Et quand ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux au matin. La joie sur leur visage, l'émerveillement dans leurs yeux. Ils se précipitaient pour montrer leurs nouveaux jouets!

 

 

Sandy hoche la tête avec enthousiasme en formant des images montrant un enfant endormi, du sable qui délivre des rêves et des enfants qui sourient dans leur sommeil. Les Gardiens restent un long moment silencieux, se perdant dans des souvenirs vieux de plusieurs siècles. Finalement, Bunny se reprend et secoue doucement la tête.

 

 

\- Regardez-nous, on dirait une bande de vieux croûtons qui ressassent des souvenirs de jeunesse.

 

\- Dans un sens, c'est ce que nous sommes, dit North en souriant.

 

\- Parle pour toi, je n'ai pas l'apparence d'un grand-père, merci beaucoup.

 

\- L'apparence ne compte pas. Tu es aussi âgé que cette planète, et Sandy encore plus. Pourtant, en vous voyant, on ne dirait pas que vous étiez déjà des anciens lorsque les dinosaures existaient.

 

\- Brrr, ne me rappelle pas de ça. J'ai horreur des reptiles.

 

\- Plus que des chiens ou du froid?

 

\- Ça demande réflexion, répond Bunny après un instant de silence.

 

 

Tooth et Sandy rigolent doucement, appréciant le retour des disputes légères entre les deux amis. Ils les écoutent se chamailler encore un peu avant que Sandy ne ramène la conversation à un sujet plus sérieux. Il attire l'attention de North et forme des images : un flocon de neige, un bouclier, Pitch et un point d'interrogation.

 

 

\- Tu as raison, Sandy. Nous devons penser à une meilleure façon de protéger Jack. À chaque fois, Pitch est parvenu à le blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre et sans que nous puissions l'empêcher. Maintenant qu'il s'est mis dans la tête d'enlever Jack, il est plus dangereux que jamais.

 

\- Tu proposes de faire quoi? demande Bunny. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Pitch entre et sort d'ici comme il le veut. Tes enchantements et tes alarmes ne servent pas à grand chose.

 

\- Exactement. Mais j'ai repris des forces depuis que nous avons Jack avec nous et que Sandy est revenu. Je peux refaire des globes à neige. Et je pense que nous pourrions transférer Jack au Terrier.

 

\- Quoi?! Pourquoi?!

 

\- Parce que le Terrier est bien mieux protégé.

 

\- Pas vraiment, Pitch a bien réussi à détruire tous mes œufs.

 

\- Oui, mais seulement dans les tunnels. Il n'a pas pu entrer dans le Terrier. En utilisant un globe à neige, nous pourrons nous rendre au Terrier et tu pourras activer les plus fortes mesures de sécurité. Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas au maximum en temps normal.

 

\- North a raison, dit Tooth. Mon palais est bien trop ouvert et en mauvais état. Pitch peut s'y rendre avec encore plus de facilité qu'il n'entre ici. Mais il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans le Terrier.

 

\- Je vous rappelle qu'avec l'attaque des cauchemars, mes œufs sentinelles ont paniqué et semé le chaos dans le Terrier, il est tout retourné.

 

\- Tu exagères, contre North. Et puis nous aiderons à tout réparer.

 

\- Sandy, dis quelque chose!

 

 

Le Marchand de Sable fait apparaître une représentation du Terrier et y place un flocon de neige avant de lever les pouces.

 

 

\- Traître, soupire Bunny en fermant les yeux.

 

\- Alors? demande North.

 

\- C'est d'accord. Mais vous avez intérêt à surveiller le gamin pendant que je répare les dégâts. Je ne veux pas qu'il traîne dans mes pattes ou sème la pagaille. Et il ne doit pas s'approcher des plantes, il risque de les geler.

 

\- Oui, oui, accepte North, nous veillerons à ce qu'il reste sage.

 

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse de bêtises, dit Tooth. Il semble apprécier la nature, ce qui est normal pour un esprit lié à une saison. Je suis certaine qu'il adorera le Terrier!

 

\- Ne t'emporte pas, Tooth, tempère North. Jack appréciera peut-être le Terrier mais mon atelier restera son endroit préféré. Après tout, Noël a plus d'attrait que Pâques. Les jouets sont plus intéressants.

 

\- Comme vient de le dire Tooth, il aime la nature, alors le Terrier lui plaira absolument, réplique Bunny. Les fleurs et les arbres vont lui faire ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Après 300 ans passés sous la glace, ça sera la première fois qu'il pourra toucher de la végétation, chose qui manque cruellement au Pôle.

 

\- Bah, il n'y a pas de plantes en pot mais les jouets suffisent largement.

 

\- Les jouets ne sont que des choses artificielles, Jack préférera quelque chose de naturel et de vivant.

 

\- Et c'est repartit, soupire Tooth.

 

 

Sandy vient flotter à ses côtés et secoue la tête pour lui signifier son support. Les deux regardent le Père Noël et le Lapin de Pâques mener une dispute qui est en cours depuis de nombreux siècles. Ils se lassent très vite de les écouter et se lancent dans leur propre discussion. Les Gardiens sont tellement absorbés qu'ils ne remarquent pas Jack qui ouvre la porte. L’Esprit de l'hiver semble fatigué et s'appuie lourdement sur son bâton. Quand il constate que les Gardiens sont très occupés à discuter, ou se disputer, il entre dans le bureau et s'approche de Tooth. Cette dernière lève la tête en le voyant arriver.

 

 

\- Jack! Oh, tu es réveillé! s'écrie la Gardienne en se précipitant sur l'enfant et en l'enlaçant. Tu vas bien? Tu n'as mal nulle part? Tu as l'air terrible, tu devrais te reposer un peu plus. Et pourquoi es-tu levé? Je pensais qu'il te faudrait plus de temps pour te réveiller, et pour reprendre des forces. Tu n'es pas...

 

\- Tooth, ralentis! dit North en approchant. Le pauvre Jack n'a pas le temps de répondre.

 

\- Oh, pardon.

 

\- Ce n'est rien, rassure Jack en souriant.

 

\- C'est bien de te revoir dans ton apparence normale, dit Bunny. Tu vas bien? Pas d'effet secondaire?

 

\- Non. Et je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé. Je suis conscient de la transformation en glace et je suis resté éveillé quelques minutes après qu'elle ait été terminée, mais je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour me ramener.

 

\- Tu étais conscient?! s'exclame Tooth. Ça a dû être effrayant!

 

\- Pas vraiment, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre, que j'étais en sécurité. Mais j'avais juste un peu peur de ne pas me réveiller.

 

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit North, nous ferons toujours en sorte de te ramener parmi nous. Bien que cette fois, nous ayons été obligés de demander de l'aide.

 

\- Vraiment? À qui?

 

\- Assieds-toi et bois un chocolat chaud, nous allons te raconter, propose North en envoyant un elfe chercher la boisson demandée.

 

 

Jack s'exécute et sirote son chocolat chaud refroidit pendant que les Gardiens lui relatent le venue de Mère Nature et ce qu'elle leur a dit. L'enfant pose beaucoup de questions, en particulier sur les différences entre les esprits mineurs et majeurs. Les Gardiens lui expliquent donc tout ce qu'ils peuvent, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup puisqu'ils ne connaissent pas grand-chose sur les esprits de la Nature. Ils finissent par lui faire part de leur idée concernant le Terrier et Jack se montre très enthousiaste à l'idée de s'y rendre, à la grande déception de North et pour la plus grande fierté de Bunny. L'enfant ne prête pas attention aux deux Gardiens et se tourne vers Tooth et sortant quelques chose de la poche de son sweat.

 

 

\- Je crois qu'elle t'appartient, dit Jack en tendant la main vers la Gardienne.

 

 

Cette dernière regarde avec curiosité ce que lui tend Jack et ne peut retenir un petit cri.

 

 

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé?!

 

\- Elle m'a réveillé, je ne sais pas comment elle est entrée. Elle n'était pas seule, il y en a une bonne dizaine qui roupille sur mon lit. Celle-ci ne voulait pas me quitter, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

 

\- Oh, ma petite Quenotte.

 

 

Tooth prend délicatement la mini-fée qui est tranquillement assise dans la main de Jack. Comme la Gardienne, la mini-fée est couverte de plumes. Cependant, à la différence de la plupart de ses sœurs, celle-ci arbore une plume dorée sur son front, semblable à celle de Tooth.

 

 

\- C'est une de mes lieutenants, confie Tooth, et l'une des plus anciennes de mes mini-fées. Je te conseille d'être prudent autour de mes filles, elles ont tendance à perdre la tête quand elles voient des dents aussi parfaites que les tiennes, ce qui n'est pas souvent hélas.

 

\- Comme toi? taquine Bunny.

 

\- Je ne perd pas la tête! proteste la Gardienne.

\- Non, tu es juste légèrement obsédée par les dents, allant jusqu'à envahir l'espace personnel des gens, voire leur bouche.

 

\- Je sais me tenir, insiste Tooth.

 

\- Mais bien sûr.

 

\- Pourquoi elle me colle? demande Jack en essayant de repousse doucement la mini-fée qui veut se percher sur sa tête.

 

\- Quenotte est presque aussi enthousiaste que moi quand il s'agit des dents, répond Tooth, et elle adore la neige. Tu es donc la combinaison idéale.

 

\- D'où elles viennent? Je croyais que Pitch les avait enlevé?

 

\- C'est vrai, dit North, comment se sont-elles échappées?

 

 

Quenotte bondit dans l'air et se place devant Tooth en parlant si vite que les autres ne comprennent rien à ce qu'elle dit. La Gardienne en revanche semble saisir car elle hoche la tête.

 

 

\- Quenotte dit que quelques enfants ont recommencé à croire en moi. Du coup, les mini-fées ont retrouvé des forces et certaines ont pu s'échapper. Elle se sont séparées en s'évadant. Un groupe est resté en arrière pour libérer les autres et tenter de ramener les dents, ou du moins de libérer les souvenirs, tandis que l'autre groupe est retourné collecter les dents. Quenotte et les mini-fées les plus affaiblies ou blessées sont venues directement ici pour me retrouver et demander un peu d'aide et prendre du repos.

 

\- Par la Lune! s'exclame North. Elle aurait dû le dire tout de suite! Venez, nous avons des mini-fées à aider.

 

 

Sans attendre de réponse, le Gardien sort de son bureau et court vers la chambre de Jack. Tooth est juste derrière lui, inquiète pour ses mini-fées. Bunny et Sandy les suivent plus lentement. Jack, quant à lui, marche tranquillement derrière les Gardiens, gardant une main juste sous son épaule pour rattraper Quenotte, blottie contre son cou, au cas où elle viendrait à tomber.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Les blessures des mini-fées ne sont pas trop importantes. Quelques ailes tordues mais rien qui empêche le vol. La fatigue semble être le plus grand mal dont elles souffrent. Tooth ne cesse de leur parler, de les rassurer et de les féliciter. Les mini-fées sont ravies de revoir leur mère et parlent avec animation. North a bien du mal à les garder immobiles pour que les yétis puissent les soigner. La situation devient chaotique quand Jack, qui s'occupe de Quenotte, fait un grand sourire suite à une démonstration d'affection de la part de la mini-fée. Les sœurs de cette dernière sont attirées par le sourire et bondissent dans les airs, ailes tordues ou non. Elles se précipitent sur Jack, parlant à toute vitesse et tentant de lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour voir ses dents. L’Esprit de l'hiver, intimidé et un peu effrayé, bat précipitamment en retraite derrière Bunny qui rigole. Les mini-fées le suivent et la situation dégénère très vite en une course-poursuite dans l'infirmerie. North, Bunny et Sandy regardent avec amusement pendant que Tooth tente de calmer les mini-fées.

 

 

\- Les filles, arrêtez! Vous lui faites peur! Ne le pourchassez pas comme ça!

 

 

Les mini-fées, trop absorbées dans leur chasse, n'entendent pas la Gardienne. Jack, pour tenter de leur échapper, se faufile derrière un rideau de séparation entre deux lits. Bien entendu, les mini-fées le suivent. Il revient très vite en vue et manque de se cogner contre un mur alors qu'il regarde par-dessus son épaule.

 

 

\- STOP!!! crie Tooth. Les filles, si vous continuez, Jack risque de se faire mal en se cognant contre un mur ou autre! Que ferez-vous si ses belles dents sont endommagées?!

 

 

Cette éventualité arrête les mini-fées qui restent loin de Jack, piaillant avec inquiétude. Un fort rire se fait entendre et Tooth, Jack et les mini-fées se tournent vers Bunny qui est au sol, écroulé de rire. Le Pooka a du mal à reprendre sa respiration et des larmes coulent sur sa fourrure.

 

 

\- Tout va bien? demande Jack avec mauvaise humeur. Tu veux qu'on continue pour que tu puisses rire encore un peu?

 

 

Bunny ne peut répondre, secoué par son rire. Jack, n'y tenant plus, fait s'abattre de la neige sur le Pooka. Ce dernier se calme presque aussitôt. Il se redresse en se secouant, se débarrassant de la neige. Un petit rire s'échappe encore de temps en temps mais il peut de nouveau s'exprimer.

 

 

\- Pardon. La situation est amusante mais c'est surtout la méthode de Tooth pour arrêter les petites. Menacer les dents. C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vu ou entendu!

 

 

North et Sandy hochent la tête mais se retiennent sagement de rire quand ils voient l'air sombre de Jack. Ce dernier, n'appréciant pas que Bunny rie à ses dépends, pointe son bâton sur le Gardien et gèle ses pattes au sol.

 

 

\- Oy! Le glaçon, enlève ça tout de suite!

 

\- Désolé, dit Jack, je ne suis pas encore capable de faire disparaître la glace ou la neige. Je pense que tu vas devoir attendre que ça fonde. Mais je ne pense pas que ça te pose trop de problèmes, tu sembles bien t'amuser après tout.

 

 

North et Sandy rigolent en voyant Bunny tenter de briser la glace avec ses boomerangs. Jack, ayant oublié les mini-fées, fait un grand sourire lorsque Bunny jure. Immédiatement, des piaillements se font entendre dans l'infirmerie et quelques mini-fées tombent sur un lit, donnant l'impression d'avoir vu une chose si sublime qu'elles peuvent mourir en paix. Jack ferme la bouche et se rapproche de North pour se cacher derrière lui.

 

 

\- Allons les filles, un peu de tenue. Que va penser Jack si vous agissez ainsi dès votre première rencontre? Je veux bien que vous n'ayez pas vu de dents depuis un moment mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous conduire ainsi. Vous devez faire honneur à l'uniforme!

 

 

Les mini-fées, correctement rappelées à l'ordre, baissent la tête et émettent des sons contrits.

 

 

\- Tooth, ne les gronde pas comme ça, dit North. Les pauvres petites ont vécu un sale moment dans les mains de Pitch. Elles ont bien le droit de se détendre un peu.

 

\- Mais...

 

\- Je ne dis pas qu'elles doivent harceler Jack, juste qu'elles peuvent oublier leur travail quelques instants.

 

\- Hum, tu as peut-être raison. Très bien les filles, vous pouvez admirer les dents de Jack mais laissez-le respirer. S'il ne veut pas que vous approchiez, gardez vos distances.

 

\- Et mon avis, dans tout ça? demande Jack. Personne ne s'en soucie?

 

\- Tu peux bien laisser les mini-fées s'extasier sur tes dents, réplique North. Elles ont souffert pendant plusieurs mois, c'est un miracle qu'elles n'aient pas disparues!

 

\- Disparues?

 

\- Mes filles sont une partie de moi-même, explique Tooth. Quand je perds de la puissance, elles faiblissent. Dans le cas le plus grave, elles cessent d'exister parce que je ne peux plus les maintenir en vie. Quand nous t'avons sorti du lac, elles étaient à leur limite. Grâce à toi et à ta croyance, j'ai pu continuer à leur envoyer de l'énergie. Ensuite, Sandy a répandu des rêves concernant les Gardiens, ce qui a de nouveau fourni un regain d'énergie. Les mini-fées restées en arrière vont ouvrir les casiers des dents pour que les enfants puissent se souvenir de nous et rétablir leur croyance. Le

plan de Pitch est déjà en échec. Et tout ça grâce à toi!

 

\- Je ne comprends pas.

 

\- Tu m'as donné assez d'énergie pour maintenir mes mini-fées et tu as ramené Sandy. En restant simplement avec nous, tu as fait plus que ce que nous avons pu faire contre Pitch quand nous étions tous les quatre présents et en pleine possession de nos moyens.

 

\- Alors, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, maintenant? Vous allez m'abandonner?

 

\- Oh Jack, non! Que tu nous aides ou non à battre Pitch, tu es et resteras un enfant sur lequel nous devons, et voulons, veiller. Manny t'a fait un grand tort en te laissant dans ce lac pendant trois siècles, il faut rattraper le temps perdu. Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais!

 

\- Tooth a raison, approuve North, nous ne te gardons pas avec nous parce que tu peux nous être utile. Nous te gardons parce que nous t'aimons et apprécions ta compagnie. Nous ne te connaissons pas depuis bien longtemps mais nous tenons beaucoup à toi.

 

\- Je vais rester avec vous? Même après que Pitch ne sera plus une menace?

 

\- Oui! J'ai déjà demandé aux yétis de préparer de nouvelles fournitures pour ta chambre, celles qui y sont sont trop vieilles et ne servent qu'à dépanner. Tu auras toujours ta chambre ici, même si tu décides d'aller explorer le monde ou de vivre ailleurs.

 

\- Mes filles et moi te prépareront également une chambre au palais, ajoute Tooth. Dès que nous aurons remis toutes les dents à leur place et que les dégâts serons réparés. Nous ferons en sorte qu'elle soit bien froide, mon palais est situé dans une région chaude.

 

 

Sandy secoue tristement la tête, indiquant qu'il lui est impossible d'offrir une chambre à l'enfant mais il fait comprendre que Jack sera toujours le bienvenu à le rejoindre lors de ses tournées. Les Gardiens regardent ensuite Bunny, attendant qu'il parle. Le Pooka soupire et cesse de taper sur la glace pour tenter de se libérer.

 

 

\- Tu auras aussi une chambre au Terrier. Elle ne sera pas comme ici, ça c'est certain, mais elle devrait te convenir. Tu pourras commencer à la décorer ou autre bientôt.

 

\- Hein?

 

\- Nous ne t'avons pas dit que nous te bougeons au Terrier?

 

\- Non.

 

\- Oups, oublié, dit North. L'atelier n'est pas sûr, Pitch peut s'y introduire trop facilement. Le Terrier est très bien protéger, avec une magie différente de la mienne. Pitch et les cauchemars peuvent seulement entrer dans les tunnels, pas dans le Terrier. Donc nous allons y aller pour finir de t'entraîner et mettre au point un plan de contre-attaque.

 

\- Tout ira bien tant que tu ne te rends pas dans les tunnels, ajoute Bunny. Mais je vais les sceller dès notre arrivée pour ne courir aucun risque.

 

\- Comment je vais faire pour mes filles? demande Tooth.

 

\- Tu peux les diriger à distance, je sais que tu en es capable. Elles ne pourront pas venir avec nous mais ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème.

 

 

Sandy lève la main, réclamant l'attention. Quand les Gardiens et Jack se tournent vers lui, il forme une image d'un tunnel barré suivie d'un enfant endormi. Un filet de sable tente de parvenir jusqu'à l'enfant mais le tunnel barré l'en empêche. Un point d'interrogation termine le tout.

 

 

\- Ah, oui, pour toi, ça va être un peu plus dur, reconnaît Bunny. Je peux créer un tunnel qui sera aussi protégé que le reste du Terrier. Seul ton sable pourra passer, rien d'autre. J'espère que tu parviendras à le diriger depuis le Terrier.

 

 

Sandy hoche la tête.

 

 

\- Pourquoi je dois continuer mon entraînement si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour vaincre Pitch? demande soudainement Jack.

 

\- Parce que nous refusons de te laisser t'aventurer seul sans moyen de défense, répond North d'un ton très sérieux. Ce serait irresponsable de notre part. Et nous serions morts d'inquiétude. Si tu es capable de te défendre, nous serons rassurés et nous pourrons te laisser sortir sans nous ronger les ongles.

 

\- Jack, les autres esprits ne sont pas tous mauvais mais il y en a quelques-uns qui sont antipathiques et violents, dit Tooth. Nous voulons que tu sois le mieux armé possible avant de découvrir le monde.

 

\- Et moi je déteste abandonner un travail en plein milieu, ajoute Bunny qui est de nouveau penché sur la glace autour de ses pattes. Bon sang, ça va fondre quand?!

 

\- Patience Bunny, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Pourquoi les lapins veulent toujours aller vite? questionne North.

 

\- Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu t'introduis chez les gens par la cheminée? réplique Bunny.

 

\- Eh bien, c'est la seule entrée disponible, répond North sans saisir le ton mordant de son ami.

 

\- J'ai bien envie de te suivre une fois, pour voir si tu entres dans une cheminée allumée.

 

\- Allons, ne sous-estime pas la magie. Je peux toujours entrer même si la cheminée est brûlante.

 

 

Bunny se lance dans une tirade contre North et ne fait pas attention au yéti qui approche avec un sèche-cheveux pour faire fondre la glace. Quand le Pooka sent ses pattes libres, il baisse la tête et voit une flaque qui l'entoure. Remerciant le yéti, le Gardien étire ses pattes et fait quelques bonds.

 

 

\- Urgh, j'ai l'impression que mes pattes sont restées coincées dans un iceberg pendant des jours, se plaint Bunny.

 

\- Je peux t'arranger ça, si tu veux, propose Jack avec un sourire. Il nous faudra juste trouver un plan d'eau pour te faire flotter.

 

\- Non merci, je crois que je vais refuser. Allez préparer un sac chacun, nous partons dans un quart d'heure. Inutile de s'attarder trop longtemps.

 

\- Mais je dois laisser des consignes aux yétis! proteste North.

 

\- Et mes mini-fées ne sont pas encore remises, ajoute Tooth.

 

\- Les yétis sont capables de se débrouiller tout seuls. Puisque les petites sont encore blessées, tu peux les emmener si tu veux. Mais elle ne seront pas capables de sortir du Terrier avant que je rouvre les tunnels. Sandy, donne un coup de main au gamin, je suis sûr qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment préparer un sac. Et Jack, inutile d'emmener trop d'affaires, le Terrier n'est pas sous-développé.

 

\- Eh, je n'ai rien dit!

 

\- J'anticipe. Allez, ouste.

 

 

Les Gardiens et Jack s'éparpillent, chacun allant préparer un sac. Sandy suit Jack tout en discutant avec l'enfant. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvent tous dans la salle du Globe. Bunny tape le sol deux fois pour ouvrir un tunnel avant d'y sauter dedans. North saute après lui, suivit de Jack, Tooth et ses mini-fées, et Sandy vient en dernier. Le tunnel se referme après le Marchand de Sable. Le trajet est assez court et les Gardiens et Jack se retrouvent éjectés du tunnel. North tombe lourdement au sol tandis que les trois autres sont déjà dans les airs. Bunny est un peu plus loin, inspectant sa maison avec satisfaction.

 

 

\- Bienvenue au Terrier, les amis.

 

\- Wow, dit Jack.


	20. Chapter 20

 

Bunny sourit avec satisfaction et lance un regard plein de suffisance à North. Ce dernier souffle un peu mais ne dit rien. Tooth et Sandy restent auprès de Jack, heureux de voir l'enfant contempler le Terrier avec une expression joyeuse et impressionnée.

 

 

\- Alors? demande Bunny en approchant. Tu aimes?

 

\- C'est magnifique! Toutes ces couleurs, je n'en avais jamais vu autant! L'atelier de North est rempli de couleurs aussi, mais ce n'est pas pareil, elles sont plus vives ici. Et c'est la première fois que je peux voir autant de fleurs et d'herbe et les arbres et...

 

\- Doucement, Flocon de neige, respire, conseille Bunny. Tu es libre de te promener pour tout regarder si tu veux. Évite juste de geler mes plantes. Et si tu vois des œufs, ne les touche pas. Ils sont assez farouches et tu n'as pas encore assez de contrôle pour ne pas les geler.

 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassure Tooth, je vais l'accompagner.

 

 

La Gardienne prend la main de Jack dans la sienne et le tire gentiment vers les arbres les plus proches. Bunny les regarde partir avec une pointe d'inquiétude mais est vite rassuré quand il voit que Jack touche l'écorce de l'arbre avec délicatesse et qu'aucun givre n'apparaît. Sandy et North se portent au niveau du Pooka, attendant de savoir ce qu'il veut faire.

 

 

\- Bon, dit Bunny, commençons le travail. Sandy, tu peux aider North à nettoyer les coquilles d’œufs dans les tunnels?

 

 

Le Marchand de sable hoche la tête et son sable forme une pelle et un balais.

 

 

\- Parfait. Contentez-vous de nettoyer dans un rayon de cinq mètres après l'entrée du tunnel. Je m'occuperais du reste petit à petit et plus tard.

 

\- Et toi, que vas-tu faire? demande North.

 

\- Je vais rehausser la sécurité et mettre en place les sceaux sur les tunnels. Je dois parler à chaque sentinelle pour ce qui concerne la sécurité alors ça va me prendre pas mal de temps. Je compte sur vous pour surveiller les tunnels pendant ce temps.

 

\- Comment veux-tu que nous fassions ça?! s'exclame North. Il y a des centaines de tunnels!

 

\- Pas vraiment. Il y juste une dizaine de tunnels permanents, les autres ne sont créés qu'en cas de besoin ou d'urgence. Et les entrées des principaux tunnels sont au même endroit. Pas très stratégique mais bien pratique.

 

\- Tu ne devrais pas garder tous les tunnels ensemble, réprimande North. S'ils sont inaccessibles, ça peut devenir dangereux.

 

\- Je sais, je sais. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont placés loin de l'espace de production ou de ma maison. Et je peux toujours créer un tunnel où je veux et quand je veux.

 

\- Je vois. Bien, va parler à tes œufs en pierre, Sandy et moi allons faire le ménage.

 

 

Bunny leur adresse un sourire reconnaissant puis se met en route, courant à quatre pattes. En chemin pour la première sentinelle il croise Tooth et Jack qui sont près d'un parterre de fleurs aux couleurs variées. Le Pooka ne ralentit pas mais sourit encore plus en voyant Jack se pencher avec intérêt vers les plantes.

 

 

Le soir, quand la lumière commence à diminuer dans le Terrier, les Gardiens et Jack se retrouvent près d'un rocher sur lequel Bunny a posé un panier contenant plusieurs légumes et fruits. Ils mangent un moment en silence avant que le Pooka ouvre la conversation.

 

 

\- Alors Jack, que penses-tu du Terrier?

 

\- Je n'ai pas pu tout voir, cet endroit est immense, se désole Jack. Mais Tooth m'a montré des arbres et des fleurs. C'est la première fois que je peux en toucher, il n'y en aucun au Pôle, sauf les sapins mais ce n'est pas pareil. Et les fleurs ont des odeurs sensationnelles! Je ne savais pas qu'elles sentaient. Il y en a qui ont une odeur sucrée et d'autres dont l'odeur pique un peu. Il y en a même qui font éternuer!

 

\- On a comprit, tu apprécies les fleurs, bougonne North. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, elles ont juste de jolies couleurs et un beau parfum.

 

\- Mais elles sont si vivantes, réplique Jack. J'en ai vu une qui se fermait quand la lumière a commencé à diminuer. Au fait, comment c'est possible?

 

\- Quoi donc? demande Bunny.

 

\- La lumière. Nous sommes sous terre, non? Alors d'où elle vient? Et pourquoi elle change?

 

\- Le Terrier est construit pour reproduire les conditions d'un printemps éternel. Le cycle jour et nuit est respecté pour que les végétaux puissent pousser dans des conditions optimales. Il y a aussi un système pour faire pleuvoir et réguler la température.

 

\- Un printemps éternel? Il n'y a pas d'autre saison?

 

\- Non. Je suis lié au printemps et Pâques tombe toujours au printemps. Mes plantes ont besoin d'être en forme pour que je puisse travailler tout au long de l'année. Je fais des essais de peinture, de nouvelles plantations, des récoltes. Il y a juste une période de trois mois après Pâques où le temps s'adoucit pour endormir les plantes et leur conférer un peu de repos.

 

\- C'est toi qui gère tout ça?

 

\- Au début oui. Je faisais tout moi-même. Mais quand j'ai créé les sentinelles de pierre, je leur ai délégué quelques tâches. Il y a aussi de petits œufs en pierre qui courent dans le Terrier pour transmettre des ordres ou effectuer quelques travaux. Aujourd'hui, je me concentre juste sur la peinture des œufs et la récupération de nouvelles plantes pour varier les pigments. La sécurité est confiée aux sentinelles, je me contente simplement d'indiquer le niveau d'alerte.

 

\- C'est fantastique! dit Jack avec un grand sourire. J'adore cet endroit!

 

\- Plus que l'atelier? demande North.

 

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, répond Jack d'un air absent. Il y a des choses que l'on trouve à l'atelier et qui n'existent pas au Terrier, et vice versa. J'aime les deux. Pour l'instant, je préfère un peu le Terrier mais je pense que c'est parce que c'est nouveau. Et aussi, je dois avouer que je préfère un peu ce qui est lié directement à la nature.

 

\- C'est une bonne chose vu que tu un esprit de la Nature, dit Bunny, le contraire m'aurait étonné et inquiété.

 

\- L'atelier est quand même mieux, soutient North. De plus, il est entouré de neige et de glace, tu adores ça, non?

 

\- Oui, mais vous ne m'avez jamais laissé sortir quand on était à l'atelier, pointe Jack.

 

\- Oh, c'est vrai, réalise North. Nous remédierons à ça dès notre retour, je te le promets.

 

\- Vraiment?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Génial! Je pourrais aller jouer dans la neige et sur la glace! Tu viendras, hein? On fera une bataille de boules de neige géante! Les yétis et les elfes devront venir aussi. Et Tooth, Sandy et Bunny doivent être présents! On fera deux camps et je suis sûr que le mien gagnera! Et...

 

\- Garde tes projets pour plus tard, le glaçon, coupe Bunny. Pour l'instant, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

 

\- Déjà?

 

\- La nuit est presque tombée, il faut que je vous montre vos chambres et que vous vous installiez.

 

\- Mais je ne veux pas dormir, se plaint Jack. Je ne suis pas fatigué et je veux continuer à explorer.

 

\- Tu feras ça demain. Et crois-moi, tu seras fatigué une fois que nous aurons fini d'installer tout le monde.

 

\- Pourquoi?

 

\- Tu verras.

 

 

Sur ces mots, Bunny se lève et prend le panier à présent vide. Il fait signe aux autres de le suivre avant de les mener vers une partie un peu reculée et très calme du Terrier. Une colline accolée à une paroi rocheuse apparaît bientôt à leur vue. La colline est creusée et aménagée comme une maison. Une porte et des fenêtres permettent l'entrée.

 

 

\- C'est ta maison? demande Jack.

 

\- Oui. Je l'ai creusé moi-même. Elle occupe tout le dessous de la colline et une grande partie de la paroi derrière. Elle est solide, vous n'avez pas à craindre que le toit s'effondre.

 

 

Bunny les fait entrer et commence la visite. Un large couloir part de l'entrée et s'ouvre un peu plus loin sur la gauche sur un salon. En face, à droite du couloir, se trouve la cuisine au fond de laquelle s'ouvre un petit couloir qui mène vers une réserve. Bunny pose le panier sur la table de la cuisine et mène ses amis plus loin dans le couloir. Ils passent devant plusieurs ouvertures qui permettent d'entrevoir un bureau, un laboratoire, un atelier, une bibliothèque, deux autres salons. Les chambres sont situées au fond de la maison. Le couloir se divise en trois embranchements. Chaque couloir comporte six ouvertures de chaque côtés et une autre au fond. La chambre de Bunny est celle étant au fond du couloir du milieu. Il attribue les autres chambres de ce couloir à ses amis. North et Sandy prennent les chambres à droite tandis que Tooth et Jack vont vers celles de gauche. Les deux autres pièces s'avèrent être des salles de bain. À la différence des autres pièces, les chambres et les salles de bain disposent de portes pour permettre un peu d'intimité.

 

 

Dans chaque chambre, le mobilier est le même. Une armoire, des étagères creusées directement des les murs, un bureau, une chaise et le lit. Ce dernier ne ressemble en rien à un lit ordinaire. Il est plus proche d'un nid géant constitué de branchages, d'herbes et de divers tissus. Des coussins et des couvertures y sont disposés. Sceptique, Jack grimpe dans le nid et s'étend pour le tester. Il refuse rapidement d'en sortir, déclarant que c'est la meilleure chose dans laquelle il ait jamais dormi. Tooth lui fait gentiment remarquer qu'il ne peut comparer qu'avec son lit au Pôle mais l'Esprit de l'hiver ne s'en soucie pas et insiste pour y rester. Le Pooka ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et d'éteindre la lumière. Une faible lueur parvient dans la chambre grâce à une fenêtre installée dans le plafond. Le ciel, ou plafond, du Terrier est noir mais quelques étoiles y sont représentées. Jack les contemple un long moment et laisse ses yeux se fermer lentement. Quand il est sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, Sandy lui envoie un peu de sable pour lui assurer des beaux rêves.

 

 

Le lendemain, Jack a bien du mal à sortir du nid. Il reste dedans un long moment avant de finalement soupirer et de se lever. Il s'habille rapidement et se rend à la cuisine où les autres Gardiens sont déjà assemblés. Le petit-déjeuner, préparé par Bunny, consiste en un assortiment de fruits, des céréales, du pain, du beurre, des confitures et du thé.

 

 

\- Bien dormi? demande Bunny.

 

\- Comme une pierre, répond Jack. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un nid pouvait être aussi confortable.

 

\- Je t'en ferais un au Pôle si tu veux. Et si North le permet.

 

\- Je ne vois pas de raison de refuser, dit le Gardien russe. Du moment que Jack peut dormir correctement, tout va bien.

 

\- Alors c'est réglé. Maintenant, déjeune Flocon de neige. Ton entraînement ne s'arrête pas juste parce que tu n'es plus au Pôle. Tu n'es pas en vacances.

 

\- Urgh, tu es un démon.

 

\- Non, un Pooka.

 

\- Pour moi, c'est pareil, réplique Jack en se servant une tasse de thé et en prenant une tartine de confiture. Quel est le programme aujourd'hui?

 

\- On va changer un peu, répond Bunny. North va t'initier aux magies de niveau moyen, tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Comme ce sont des leçons assez compliquées, tu ne feras que ça aujourd'hui. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, les leçons de magie sont très dures. Et North n'est pas le meilleur des professeurs.

 

\- Quoi?! Comment oses-tu dire ça? s'indigne North.

 

\- C'est la vérité. Je me rappelle la fois où je t'ai demandé comment fonctionne la magie pour façonner un objet dans une matière dure, comme de la pierre ou du bois. Tu m'as répondu qu'il faut le bon sort, de la patience, du talent, de l'imagination et, je cite : _un bon sentiment dans la bedaine_.


	21. Chapter 21

 

Comme annoncé par Bunny, les cours dispensés par North ne sont pas une partie de plaisir. Jack dispose d'une grande réserve de magie et est très doué pour la trouver et la manipuler. En revanche, il échoue brillamment quand il aborde la phase de concentration. Un rien le distrait et détruit tout le travail accomplit précédemment. À la fin de la première journée, North est un peu contrarié. Au soir de la seconde, il est prêt à admettre que les enfants pourraient apprécier Pâques. Quand la troisième journée s'achève, le Gardien Russe demande la permission à Bunny d'utiliser un rocher sur lequel passer sa frustration avec ses épées. Tandis que North s'épuise sur son rocher, les autres Gardiens et Jack sont assis près de la rivière colorée qui traverse le Terrier et prennent leur repas du soir.

 

 

\- Il va continuer longtemps? demande l'Esprit de l'hiver avec inquiétude.

 

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue, répond Bunny. Mais ce n'est rien, ça lui arrive assez souvent. Tu devrais le voir quand Noël approche. C'est plus prudent de ne pas être dans les parages à ce moment-là, la situation peut devenir explosive, au sens littéral.

 

\- Mais il ne serait pas dans cet état si je pouvais mieux travailler.

 

\- Ne t'en veux pas, rassure Tooth. North savait dès le départ que tu n'es pas capable de rester attentif très longtemps, il aurait dû prévoir une meilleure méthode d'enseignement pour obtenir de bons résultats. Et puis, tu as découvert que tu possèdes de grandes réserves et tu peux atteindre ta magie pratiquement sans effort, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

 

\- Mais à quoi ça sert si je ne peux pas rester concentré suffisamment longtemps pour faire quoi que ce soit? En plus, North m'a dit qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de beaucoup se concentrer pour la plupart des sorts. Mais je n'arrive même pas à terminer un seul sort. C'est pathétique.

 

\- Ne te décourage pas si facilement, dit Bunny. Si tu arrêtes à la moindre difficulté, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien. Essaie plutôt de voir le problème sous un autre angle. Qu'est-ce qui te distrait?

 

\- Euh, tout.

 

\- Merci de ne pas donner de réponse détaillée, ça aide.

 

\- De rien, kangourou.

 

\- Sois sérieux une minute. Tout à l'heure, avant que North perde son calme et demande à assassiner un pauvre rocher sans défense, tu as perdu ta concentration à cause de quoi?

 

\- Hmm, je crois que c'était le bruit de la rivière, répond lentement Jack en réfléchissant.

 

\- Juste le bruit?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- D'accord. Et la fois d'avant?

 

\- La terre. North avait dégagé un espace sans herbe et je touchais directement la terre.

 

\- Pourquoi ça t'a déconcentré?

 

\- C'était la première fois que je touchais la terre, je ne savais pas qu'elle était chaude. Et la texture était étrange aussi.

 

\- D'accord. Le bruit de la rivière t'a gêné, pourquoi?

 

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pour ça. Je n'aime pas l'eau, même si j'ignore pourquoi. Et l'entendre couler me donnait des frissons. Ce que je comprends encore moins, c'est que j'adore cette rivière. J'en ai vu d'autres quand je sortais du lac avant mais celle-ci est magnifique. Pour commencer, elle n'est pas polluée. Et les couleurs sont vraiment belles. Mais le bruit de l'eau qui coule est dérangeant.

 

\- Ça te dérange même maintenant? Alors que nous en sommes si près?

 

\- Oui. Et encore plus que tout à l'heure. Plus il y a de distance entre l'eau et moi, mieux c'est.

 

\- Je vois. Alors ton manque d'attention ne vient pas d'une incapacité à te concentrer. J'ai déjà vu que tu es parfaitement capable de rester attentif pendant de longues périodes lorsque nous nous entraînions ensemble. Ton problème est lié au fait que tout est nouveau pour toi. Tu découvres trop de choses dans un temps réduit. Des choses qui sont si naturelles pour nous que nous n'y prêtons aucune attention. Et ta peur de l'eau te rend si mal à l'aise qu'elle t'empêche de te concentrer sur autre chose.

 

\- Et? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? M'éloigner de la rivière et rester au-dessus du sol dans un endroit où il n'y a rien de nouveau?

 

\- Pas forcément. L'éloignement de la rivière est impératif dans un premier temps, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrises les bases. Et maintenant que tu sais à quoi t'attendre, tu ne seras plus distrait par la terre. J'ai un coin pas loin qui pourrait être idéal. Il n'y a aucune source d'eau à proximité et des dalles de pierre sont posées au sol. Je m'en servais à une époque comme terrain d'entraînement. Je n'y vais plus très souvent mais il est toujours fonctionnel.

 

\- Il faut en parler à North, voir ce qu'il en pense.

 

\- Je m'en occupe. Aide les autres à nettoyer, je vais parler au Père Noël fou.

 

 

Bunny se lève pour aller discuter avec North pendant que Tooth, Sandy et Jack nettoient les restes du repas. Tooth met de côté la part du Gardien russe tandis que les deux autres ramènent le panier et les verres à la maison du Pooka. Le lendemain, North, de bonne humeur, traîne Jack sur le terrain d'entraînement. Là, il recommence les exercices des jours précédents et observe l'Esprit de l'hiver tenter de le copier. Il faut plusieurs essais mais Jack, entièrement concentré sur la tâche, finit par lancer son premier sort de niveau moyen. Surexcité, l'enfant saute sur place et court annoncer son succès aux autres Gardiens, oubliant son bâton dans sa joie. North est obligé d'aller le chercher et de le ramener sur le terrain en le tenant fermement pour qu'il ne reparte pas.

 

 

Suite à cette réussite, Jack arrive à maîtriser d'autres sorts et parvient même à les utiliser quand il est dans un environnement autre que le terrain. Les jours suivants passent donc rapidement, Jack étant impatient de tout apprendre. Les limites de ses capacités sont assez dures à définir mais North dresse une liste de ce qu'il peut et ne peut pas faire. Les autres Gardiens sont avec lui lorsqu'il fait la liste pendant que Jack explore une partie du Terrier, accompagné par une sentinelle.

 

 

\- Les sorts de feu lui sont impossibles, dit North. Il s'est évanoui quand il a essayé de faire monter la température de l'air ambiant.

 

\- Je ne suis pas un sorcier ou un mage mais même moi je savais que Jack ne pourrait pas toucher à ces sorts, maugrée Bunny. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Le gamin est l'Esprit de l'hiver, il ne supporte pas la chaleur et tu essaies de lui apprendre à en invoquer?

 

\- Je n'y peux rien! C'est l'un des premiers pas quand on aborde le niveau moyen, se défend North. En magie, il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre.

 

\- Mais la magie est aussi logique, dit Tooth. Et il est logique de ne pas demander à un esprit lié au froid de réaliser un sort lié au chaud. Tu dois faire un tri dans les sorts pour ne pas blesser Jack.

 

\- Oui, oui, je le ferais.

 

 

Sandy attire l'attention des autres et pointe la liste avant de former un point d'interrogation.

 

 

\- La suite? demande North.

 

 

Le Marchand de Sable hoche la tête.

 

 

\- Eh bien, il n'arrive pas très bien à utiliser les sorts agissant sur les végétaux, mais là aussi, ça vient de sa nature. L'hiver ne fait pas beaucoup de bien au plantes. Les sorts ciblant l'esprit d'un adversaire pour faire des dégâts ne lui conviennent pas non plus. En revanche, il maîtrise déjà les capacités psychiques telles que la télépathie ou la télékinésie. Il ne doit juste pas s'en servir pour causer des dommages.

 

\- À quoi ça sert de lui apprendre la magie s'il ne peut attaquer avec? interroge Bunny.

 

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne peut pas attaquer. Quand il utilise des sorts basés sur le froid et qui ne sont pas directement liés à ses pouvoirs en tant qu'Esprit de l'hiver, il est redoutable. Il a aussi un très bon contrôle sur l'eau et le bois. Je lui ai donné une planche et il a réussi à faire une sculpture très détaillée de l'atelier en moins de temps qu'un yéti. Quand tout cette affaire avec Pitch sera terminée, je vais le garder à l'atelier. Il a trop de talent pour le laisser hors de vue.

 

\- North, commence Tooth d'un air soucieux, nous lui avons promis qu'il...

 

\- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste une plaisanterie! Il sera libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Mais je ne dirais pas non s'il vient m'aider.

 

\- Retour à la liste, l'ami, rappelle Bunny. Autre chose?

 

\- Oui. Une chose très étonnante. Jack a un don pour les sorts de soin.

 

\- Vraiment?

 

\- En quoi est-ce étonnant? demande Tooth.

 

 

Sandy partage l'étonnement de la Gardienne en formant un point d'interrogation.

 

 

\- Les esprits de l'hiver ne sont pas réputés pour leurs soins, répond Bunny. En règle générale, ce sont les esprits du printemps qui possèdent des capacités de soin. Et même parmi eux c'est rare. Le printemps est synonyme de vie, donc le soin y est plus ou moins rattaché. L'hiver induit plutôt le sommeil ou la mort. Jamais un esprit de l'hiver n'a été capable de soigner.

 

\- Comment tu le sais? questionne Tooth.

 

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup les esprits de la Nature mais j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir à quoi m'attendre de leur part.

 

\- Et c'est un problème si Jack peut guérir?

 

\- Non, pas du tout, répond North en souriant. C'est une très bonne chose. Nous n'avons personne qui puisse soigner parmi nous, ce sera un plus. Et Jack est très fort. Même avec un sort moyen, il a réussi à faire disparaître une vielle cicatrice sur mon bras. Il deviendra un très bon guérisseur.

 

\- Ce serait sage de garder ça entre nous, conseille Bunny. Le gamin devra être prévenu qu'un tel don est très recherché. D'autres esprits pourraient s'en prendre à lui pour qu'il les aide, qu'il le veuille ou non.

 

\- Et nous devrons aussi veiller à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas trop, ajoute North. Les sorts de soin sont ceux qui exigent le plus d'énergie. Jack a beaucoup de réserves, plus que j'en ai vu depuis bien longtemps, mais même lui sera vite fatigué s'il jette trop de sorts.

 

\- Alors tu devrais faire une pause dans ton enseignement et lui parler des avantages et des inconvénients de la magie, décide Tooth. Ne pas le prévenir est dangereux.

 

\- Oui, approuve North, c'est comme donner un pistolet de peinture à un elfe dans la salle où sont mis les jouets terminés, vraiment très dangereux.

 

\- Je ne pense pas que la comparaison soit correcte, l'ami, dit Bunny.

 

\- Tu crois? Tu as déjà vu les dégâts que peut causer un elfe?

 

\- Bien sûr.

 

\- Alors imagine ce qu'un elfe peut faire avec un pistolet de peinture en temps normal. Et ensuite, imagine que l'elfe soit dans la salle où sont soigneusement entreposés tous les jouets que les yétis ont finis. C'est l'apocalypse! Tous les jouets à nettoyer et certains à réparer. Un cauchemar, et Pitch n'a même pas besoin d'être impliqué!

 

\- En parlant de lui, intervient Tooth, il est un sorcier, lui aussi. Il va forcément s'apercevoir que Jack a reçu un enseignement dans le domaine de la magie. Quelle sera sa réaction à votre avis?

 

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, répond North. Pitch ne s'intéresse qu'à la magie noire, le reste n'a aucun intérêt pour lui. Que Jack soit capable ou non de lancer des sorts, Pitch n'y verra rien de particulier. Mais même lui serait intéressé par un esprit qui peut guérir.

 

\- Alors discrétion totale sur ce sujet, dit Bunny.

 

 

Les autres Gardiens hochent la tête pour signifier leur accord. Ils restent encore un moment autour de la liste de North, discutant des différents types de magie qui pourraient correspondre à Jack quand ce dernier revient. Il semble légèrement mal à l'aise et évite de croiser le regard de Bunny. Ce dernier comprend immédiatement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et étrécit les yeux en regardant l'enfant.

 

 

\- Hum, Bunny? Tu crois que tes sentinelles aiment les couleurs?

 

\- Pourquoi?

 

\- Eh bien, disons que celle qui me suivait est très colorée maintenant, du moins je pense.

 

\- Que veux-tu dire? demande Tooth en approchant de Jack. Pourquoi la sentinelle n'est plus avec toi?

 

\- Euh, je m'ennuyais un peu et j'ai créé quelques toboggans pour les œufs. C'était marrant de les voir se presser pour glisser. Je m'amusais tellement que je n'ai pas fait très attention en faisant d'autres toboggans. Et, comment dire? Un peu de givre est resté dans l'herbe. Juste devant la sentinelle. Et quand la sentinelle a bougé pour me suivre, elle a glissé. Dans la rivière colorée.


	22. Chapter 22

 

Bunny s'est occupé de l'accident avec beaucoup de calme. Après avoir soupiré pendant un très long moment, il a saisi Jack par le col de son sweat et l'a traîné vers la rivière colorée. Après une rapide évaluation des dégâts, le Pooka a lâché Jack et s'est mis au travail. À l'aide de différentes cordes et de contre-poids, la sentinelle a été sortie de la rivière en un peu plus de deux heures. Jack est resté sagement sur la berge, refusant de trop s'approcher et aidant quand il le pouvait. Les autres Gardiens ont également aidé. Tooth et Sandy en dirigeant depuis les airs et en passant les cordes, North en aidant Bunny à tirer sur les cordes. Lorsque la sentinelle est de nouveau sur la terre ferme, Bunny l'examine pour voir si elle est endommagée.

 

 

\- Alors? demande North.

 

\- Elle est indemne. Ce qui est un petit miracle, d'ailleurs, il s'agit de la plus ancienne. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ait au moins une fissure mais non.

 

\- Bien, bonne nouvelle.

 

\- Il faut juste la nettoyer. Mais j'ai déjà une idée de comment faire ça. Le glaçon! Ramène ton derrière gelé par ici!

 

 

Jack, n'aimant pas trop cette façon d'être appelé, est sur le point de répliquer mais un coup d’œil à la sentinelle le fait s'arrêter et réfléchir. Soupirant, l'Esprit de l'hiver rejoint Bunny et North. Tooth et Sandy les rejoignent.

 

 

\- Tu veux quoi? demande Jack.

 

\- Pas d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui.

 

\- Quoi?

 

\- Tu vas apprendre une nouvelle chose. Ça s'appelle le _nettoyage_. Je suis certain que tu vas adorer. Tu n'as rien contre, j'espère?

 

\- Non, répond Jack.

 

\- Parfait. Et pas de triche. Personne ne t'aide et tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs.

 

\- Quoi?! Mais comment je vais faire? Tu as vu la taille de cette chose?!

 

\- Tu as juste le droit de voler et de produire de la neige pour laver. Rien d'autre.

 

\- Mais ça va me prendre toute la journée!

 

\- Exactement. Tu t'ennuyais, non? Alors c'est une bonne chose. Non seulement ça te garde occupé mais en plus tu ne traîneras pas dans nos pattes et la sentinelle sera propre. Tu vois? Tout le monde y gagne. Sans compter que tu apprendras comment nettoyer.

 

\- Mais...

 

\- Et en nettoyant après tes bêtises, continue Bunny, tu deviendras plus responsable et cessera de causer des ennuis.

 

\- Bien! Je vais le nettoyer ton stupide œuf en pierre! Mais laisse-moi te dire : ceci est la chose la moins amusante que je connaisse. Tu es horrible.

 

\- Par la Lune, je suis blessé! s'exclame Bunny. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce que tu me dises une telle chose, mon cœur est brisé, il tombe en morceaux, il...

 

\- Arrête, c'est pathétique, dit Jack.

 

\- Comme tu veux. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

 

 

Bunny part dans sa maison et revient quelques instants plus tard avec un seau, une éponge et un pot rempli d'un liquide clair.

 

 

\- Ce savon est spécial, c'est le seul qui puisse venir à bout de la peinture de la rivière. Un peu d'eau et tu n'as qu'à frotter. Bien entendu, n'attends pas que la peinture sèche, ça te prendra trois fois plus de temps pour la faire partir. Amuse-toi bien!

 

 

Sur ces mots, le Pooka entraîne les autres Gardiens avec lui et laisse Jack le maudire. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Jack ne passe pas la journée à laver la sentinelle. Il se contente d'appliquer du savon un peu partout avant de verser le seau au sommet et de laisser l'eau emporter le plus gros de la peinture. Il ne lui reste alors qu'a frotter dans les gravures pour enlever le reste. La tâche ne lui prend qu'une heure. Bunny devait se douter que ce serait vite fini car il arrive peu après que Jack ait terminé et examine la sentinelle. Il semble satisfait et félicite Jack pour son travail rapide. Pour toute réponse, Bunny reçoit une éponge dans la figure. Quand elle tombe au sol, le Pooka voit l'Esprit de l'hiver, passablement énervé, lui tirer la langue.

 

 

\- Je pense que tu as besoin que quelqu'un commence à s'occuper de ton attitude. Tes manières laissent vraiment à désirer.

 

\- Et moi je pense que tu as besoin d'apprendre à te détendre. Tu es tellement raide qu'on va finir par croire que tu es un kangourou empaillé.

 

\- Je ne suis _pas_ un kangourou!

 

\- Oh vraiment? demande Jack en flottant à l'envers. J'aurais pu jurer que tu en es un. Je veux dire, niveau taille, c'est pratiquement identique, non? Bien entendu, les kangourous ont certainement un meilleur caractère mais personne n'est parfait.

 

\- Je pense avoir un caractère bien plus agréable que le tien!

 

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

 

\- Je ne donne pas envie aux autres de m'étrangler à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

 

\- Oui, ça c'est normal. Les gens doivent avoir du mal à te comprendre quand tu parles. Tu passes plus de temps à ronchonner qu'à vraiment parler.

 

\- Ronchonner?! Je ne ronchonne pas!

 

\- Si, je t'assure.

 

\- J'admets que je suis parfois un peu grognon mais c'est tout. Et que les gens me comprennent ou non n'a rien à voir avec mon caractère.

 

\- Un peu grognon? répète Jack en souriant. C'est l'euphémisme du siècle! Tu fronces tout le temps les sourcils et tu passes plus de temps à te plaindre qu'à faire autre chose. Oh, en parlant de ça, arrête de tout le temps faire les gros-yeux-de-kangourou-pas-content, tu vas avoir des rides. Je ne pense pas que le résultat sera très joli.

 

 

Bunny réprime un grognement et saute en avant pour attraper Jack mais ce dernier a prévu le coup et reste hors d'atteinte. Il rit de bon cœur avant de s'élever un peu plus dans les airs et de partir à toute vitesse.

 

 

\- Si tu veux m'attraper, tu vas devoir courir vite, kangourou!

 

\- Je ne suis pas un kangourou! Et je ne te conseille pas de faire la course avec un lapin!

 

\- Accélère, lapinou!

 

 

Poussant un grognement exaspéré, Bunny se met à quatre pattes et court à toute vitesse derrière l'enfant. Les autres Gardiens les regardent passer avec surprise mais décident sagement de ne pas se mêler à leur dispute.

 

 

\- Vous pensez qu'ils en ont pour longtemps? demande Tooth.

 

\- Aucune idée, répond North. Mais laisse-les faire. Jack a besoin de se dépenser et Bunny doit apprendre à se détendre de temps en temps.

 

 

Sandy participe à la conversation en formant une image de Bunny avec un grand sourire. Un flocon de neige apparaît ensuite, suivit par un lit et une série de zzz.

 

 

\- Tu vois? Sandy est d'accord avec moi. Bunny sera content et Jack ira dormir sans discuter ce soir! Nous sommes gagnants dans l'histoire.

 

\- Je m'inquiète quand même un peu. Jack ne sait pas vraiment quand s'arrêter et Bunny s'emporte facilement, dit Tooth d'un ton inquiet. Et si jamais ça dérape? Nous devrions les suivre pour nous assurer qu'ils ne se blessent pas, intentionnellement ou non.

 

\- Non. Bunny est un Gardien, il ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant. Il connaît les limites. Et si Jack va trop loin, notre ami le grondera mais ne lui fera pas de mal.

 

\- Tu es sûr?

 

\- Oui. Ma bedaine ne dit rien contre!

 

 

Tooth semble encore incertaine mais abandonne. Sandy la rassure du mieux qu'il le peut, parvenant à lui ramener un petit sourire.

 

 

Bunny et Jack, ignorant l'inquiétude des trois autres, se pourchassent toujours. Ou plus précisément, Jack vole hors de portée de Bunny tout en le taquinant et le Pooka tente de l'attraper en lançant quelques répliques. Ils continuent ainsi pendant une bonne heure avant que Bunny décide de s'arrêter. Jack, étonné par l'arrêt du Gardien, revient près de lui, tout en veillant à ne pas descendre trop près du sol.

 

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, lapinou? Tu abandonnes?

 

\- Contre toi? Jamais.

 

\- Alors quoi? Tu fais une pause? Tu te recharges?

 

\- Non.

 

\- Ça te dérangerait de faire des réponses plus longues? Sinon, nous serons encore là l'année prochaine.

 

\- Je suis en train de tout mettre au point pour t'attraper.

 

\- Oh? Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre?

 

\- Comme ça.

 

 

Bunny tape deux fois le sol, fait une pause, puis frappe encore deux fois. Aussitôt, l'arbre sous lequel se trouve le Pooka se met à trembler. Le sol se soulève et de longues lianes sortent des racines de l'arbre pour se tendre vers l'Esprit de l'hiver. Ce dernier, prit par surprise, évite les lianes en volant dans tous les sens. Sans qu'il y prenne garde, il se rapproche du sol, et de Bunny qui attend tranquillement. Dès que Jack est assez bas, le Pooka saute et le saisit par la taille. Il atterrit doucement sur ses pattes arrières, gardant une poigne ferme sur l'esprit qui se débat dans ses bras.

 

 

\- Eh! C'est de la triche! Lâche-moi!

 

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela constitue de la triche, réplique Bunny. Tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour m'échapper, je fais de même pour t'attraper.

 

\- Tu m'as attaqué! Je n'ai pas fait ça!

 

\- Techniquement, c'est l'arbre qui t'a attaqué.

 

 

Jack cesse de se débattre et regarde Bunny avec de grands yeux.

 

 

\- Quoi? demande le Pooka, un peu inquiet.

 

\- Tu as essayé d'être drôle?

 

\- Pardon?

 

\- Tu as essayé de dire une blague! J'y crois pas! Tu te sens bien? Tu n'es pas malade, hein? Peut-être que tu es fatigué d'avoir trop couru.

 

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, grogne Bunny en posant Jack.

 

\- Tu as dit que ce n'est pas toi qui a attaqué, tu as tenté de faire retomber la faute sur un pauvre arbre innocent. C'est une tentative d'humour. Et je dis bien _tentative_ , parce que ce n'est pas très réussi.

 

\- Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux?

 

\- Absolument!

 

\- Prouve-le alors.

 

\- Comme tu voudras.

 

 

Bunny croise les bras, attendant. Jack se remet lentement debout et enlève la poussière de sur ses vêtements. Quand il a terminé, il adresse un grand sourire à Bunny puis le pousse légèrement en arrière. Le Pooka, ne s'y attendant pas, recule et glisse sur quelque chose de froid. Il tombe en arrière sans pouvoir arrêter sa chute. Très vite, Bunny se rend compte que Jack a gelé l'herbe et a formé un chemin sur lequel il glisse sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Un chemin qui mène droit à la rivière colorée.

 

 

\- Oh non.

 

\- Oh si! s'exclame Jack.


	23. Chapter 23

 

Après de nombreuses insultes et malédictions, Bunny revient parmi ses amis. Sa fourrure ne présente plus la moindre tache de peinture et est soigneusement séchée et brossée. Jack, arborant un grand sourire, est perché dans un arbre, juste au-dessus des Gardiens.

 

 

\- Alors kangourou, bon bain?

 

\- Pas grâce à toi, grogne Bunny.

 

\- Et moi qui voulais juste que tu vois la vie de façon plus colorée, se désole Jack. Voilà où passe toutes mes bonnes intentions!

 

\- J'apprécierai énormément si tu n'essayais plus jamais d'améliorer ma vie, merci.

 

\- Tu es sûr?

 

\- Certain.

 

\- Rabat-joie.

 

\- Les amis, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, dit North. Les mini-fées ont fait parvenir de mauvaises nouvelles à Tooth et nous devons agir.

 

\- Quoi? demande Bunny. Quelles mauvaises nouvelles? Quand?

 

\- Il y a quelques minutes, répond Tooth. Certaines de mes filles ont aperçu des cauchemars en grand nombre près de Burgess. Pitch s'attaque sûrement à la ville parce que Jack la protège. Il n'a pas réussi à atteindre beaucoup d'enfants mais les cauchemars se répandent.

 

\- Si Pitch se concentre uniquement sur cette ville, il ne va pas tarder à briser les défenses mises en place par Jack et pourra l'asservir, réfléchit North à haute voix. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire.

 

\- Mais Jack n'est pas encore prêt à l'affronter, contre Bunny. Et nous avons beau avoir récupéré des forces, nous sommes encore loin de notre niveau optimal.

 

\- Je sais, dit North, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner les enfants. Nous les avons déjà laissé sans défense pendant de nombreux mois.

 

 

Sandy hoche la tête et forme un enfant endormi qui bouge dans tous les sens et fait une grimace.

 

 

\- Oui, oui, approuve North, les enfants ont besoin de nous. Jack, tu veux bien nous aider? Nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de faire de toi un Gardien officiel, mais tu es l'un d'entre nous.

 

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Vous m'avez libéré du lac et m'avez appris beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis pas à votre hauteur. Je ne pense pas que je vous serais d'une grande aide contre Pitch.

 

\- N'importe quoi! Tu es puissant et bien entraîné, même s'il te reste pas mal de choses à apprendre, rétorque North. Tu...

 

\- Oh, c'est vrai?! s'exclame Tooth qui discute avec quelques-unes de ses mini-fées.

 

\- Tooth, un problème? demande Bunny.

 

\- Les filles ont trouvé une entrée du repaire de Pitch. Elle est tout près du lac de Jack.

 

\- Brr, tu veux dire que nous étions voisins? interroge Jack. Il va devoir déménager, hors de question qu'il reste près de mon lac.

 

\- Ce n'est pas ton lac, dit Bunny, et tu n'y vis plus.

 

\- C'est là où j'ai passé les trois derniers siècles, alors excuse-moi de penser à ce lieu comme à ma maison. Même si je dois avouer que c'était plus une prison qu'autre chose. Il n'en reste pas moins que c'est _mon_ lac. Et on ne déménage pas un lac, donc c'est Pitch qui doit partir. Point final.

 

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, ne t'énerves pas. On va faire en sorte que Pitch change d'adresse.

 

\- Si nous devons faire ça, il nous faut refaire surface, dit North. Tooth, est-ce que tes mini-fées savent exactement où se trouve Pitch?

 

\- Elles l'ont vu dans la forêt près du lac.

 

\- On y va, déclare Jack qui se laisse tomber de l'arbre et commence à se diriger vers un tunnel.

 

\- Une minute, dit Bunny en attrapant Jack par le col de son sweat. Tu comptes sortir comment? J'ai scellé tous les tunnels.

 

\- Euh...

 

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Nous prenons le temps de nous préparer correctement et nous partons. North, si tu veux du renfort de ton atelier, fais-les venir. Je vais rassembler mes sentinelles. Tooth et Sandy, surveillez Jack.

 

\- Hé!

 

\- J'ouvrirais un tunnel directement dans Burgess et nous nous chargerons des cauchemars avant d'aller confronter Pitch. Sandy, tu devrais préparer une bonne dose de sable de rêve.

 

 

Sans laisser le temps à Jack de protester, Bunny s'éloigne tandis que North disparaît dans un de ses portails. Jack soupire et s'assoit dans l'herbe. Tooth et Sandy restent près de lui, discutant doucement. Quand North revient, il est accompagné de plusieurs yétis lourdement armés. Quelques elfes se sont faufilés avec le Gardien et portent de petites armes. L'un d'entre eux tient un objet ressemblant de façon suspecte à un taser mais Jack se dit que ça doit être autre chose. Bunny ne tarde pas à réapparaître à son tour. Il a ses boomerangs, comme d'habitude, ainsi que des bandoulières chargés d’œufs. Des sentinelles de pierre le suivent docilement, toutes tournées vers leur visage colérique.

 

 

\- Tout le monde est prêt? demande Bunny en ajustant une de ses bandoulières.

 

\- Oui, depuis des heures, répond sarcastiquement Jack.

 

\- Ne te précipite pas, Flocon de neige, réprimande Bunny. Tu dois avoir la tête claire quand tu vas au combat.

 

\- Avoir la tête claire et perdre inutilement du temps sont deux choses différentes.

 

\- Se précipiter tête la première servira uniquement à te faire tuer. Réfléchis avant d'agir, c'est le meilleur moyen pour t'en sortir. Crois-moi, je parle d'expérience.

 

 

Jack adresse un regard curieux au Pooka mais ce dernier ne s'en aperçoit pas et rassemble ses sentinelles.

 

 

\- Très bien, les amis, en route. Je passe en premier, mes sentinelles viennent en second. Ensuite ce seront North et les yétis. Sandy et Tooth suivront. Jack, tu passes en dernier. Tes réflexes sont les meilleurs après les miens. S'il y a un problème, tu pourras agir et nous aider. Mais si la situation est vraiment mauvaise, tu restes dans le tunnel, compris?

 

\- Non.

 

\- Je t'empêche de nous accompagner si tu ne me donnes pas ta promesse.

 

\- C'est pour ta protection, Jack, dit Tooth. Pitch en a après toi en particulier. Si nous avons ta parole que tu ne sortiras pas du tunnel au cas où la situation se révèle à notre désavantage, nous pourrons combattre avec plus de liberté.

 

\- D'accord, finit par dire Jack.

 

\- Bien. Allons-y.

 

 

Bunny se dirige vers l'un des tunnels les plus proches et tape au sol. Les Gardiens et Jack peuvent voir un nouvel embranchement se former un peu plus loin dans le tunnel. Le Pooka s'y engage, suivit par les sentinelles. Les autres entrent dans le tunnel selon l'ordre décidé. Le trajet n'est pas bien long, grâce à la magie propre aux tunnels. Quand ils approchent de l'ouverture, ils peuvent sentir de l'air frais s'engouffrer dans le tunnel, signalant le début de soirée dans le monde extérieur. Jack attend patiemment que son tour arrive et peut enfin jeter un coup d’œil prudent hors du trou de lapin. Tout semble calme et il sort donc rapidement, ne voulant pas se retrouver coincé dans le tunnel dont l'ouverture se referme déjà. Les Gardiens, sentinelles et yétis sont déployés, scrutant les ténèbres de la nuit qui s'installe. Très peu d'humains, des adultes, sont encore dehors et se dépêchent de rentrer chez eux. Quand Jack peut examiner les alentours, il constate que le tunnel de Bunny les a mené dans un parc situé à peu près au centre de la ville. Les rues sont calmes mais la présence de cauchemars se fait sentir.

 

 

\- Ne t'éloigne pas, Jack, dit Tooth. Nous devons rester groupés.

 

\- Elle a raison, dit Bunny. L'idéal est que nous restions tous ensemble mais si jamais il vient un moment où nous devons nous séparer, assurez-vous d'être avec au moins un autre allié. Il ne faut pas rester isolé. Sandy, tu sais où se trouvent les cauchemars les plus proches?

 

 

Le Marchand de Sable fronce les sourcils quelques instants puis hoche vigoureusement la tête en pointant une maison faisant l'angle d'une rue.

 

 

\- Parfait, dit North, la chasse est ouverte.

 

 

Sans un mot de plus, le groupe se dirige vers la maison. Ils se débarrassent du cauchemar en un rien de temps avant de passer à la maison suivante. Cela continue ainsi pendant plusieurs heures durant lesquelles seuls des cauchemars sont discernés. Pitch ne semble pas pressé d'arriver et laisse donc ses créations occuper les Gardiens et Jack. Après avoir ratissé la ville, le groupe arrive aux dernières maisons formant la frontière de la ville avant la forêt dans laquelle se trouve le lac de Jack. Les cauchemars se font rares vers ces demeures, ce qui intrigue les Gardiens, leur faisant penser à un piège de Pitch.

 

 

\- Non, rassure Jack, c'est juste que mes protections sont plus fortes ici.

 

\- Pourquoi? demande North.

 

\- Les enfants qui vivent dans ce coin sont ceux qui viennent le plus souvent au lac. Et quand je pouvais sortir, ils étaient toujours les premiers que je venais voir. L'un d'eux, Jamie, a particulièrement retenu mon attention. Il croit en vous avec une force étonnante.

 

\- Tu penses qu'il a retrouvé sa croyance? demande Tooth.

 

\- J'en suis certain. Je pourrais même parier qu'il a été l'un des premiers à croire de nouveau en vous.

 

\- Alors allons voir ça, dit Bunny. Quelle est sa maison?

 

\- Celle-ci, répond Jack en pointant une maison sur le côté. Mais comment tu veux tester sa croyance?

 

\- Facile! s'exclame North. S'il nous voit, il croit.

 

\- Il est hors de question de le réveiller à cette heure juste pour savoir s'il croit au Père Noël, gronde Jack.

 

\- C'est vrai, approuve Tooth. Le sommeil est important, n'est-ce pas Sandy?

 

 

Le Gardien hoche la tête tout en formant l'image d'un enfant éveillé et de Pitch avant de grimacer.

 

 

\- Oui, nous ne voulons pas que des enfants voient Pitch, ce serait affreux. Quand ils sont effrayés ou stressés, les enfants ont tendance à grincer des dents. Vous imaginez les dommages que ça peut faire?!

 

\- Je crois que tu t'éloignes du sujet, Tooth, dit Jack.

 

\- Oups, désolée.

 

\- Ne restez pas plantés là, dit Bunny qui est déjà devant la maison de Jamie. Venez.

 

\- Je t'ai dit que nous n'allons pas le réveiller! crie Jack.

 

\- Parle plus fort, je suis sûr que le gamin ne t'a pas entendu, réplique Bunny en élevant la voix.

 

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne m'a pas entendu, il ne croit pas en moi! Je pourrais hurler et faire la danse du ventre devant lui qu'il ne réagirait pas!

 

\- Je veux bien te voir essayer.

 

\- Calmez-vous les amis, intervient North en essayant de parler doucement sans vraiment y parvenir. Et Bunny, Jack a raison. Il ne faut pas réveiller l'enfant. Nous sommes sensés les protéger, pas les impliquer dans nos combats.

 

\- Oui, ajoute Tooth, les enfants doivent rester ignorants de ce qui se passe.

 

\- Et il se passe quoi, exactement?

 

\- Eh bien, Pitch essaie de prendre le contrôle du monde à l'aide de ses cauchemars et de la peur, répond Tooth.

 

\- Le croque-mitaine?! Il est ici?!

 

 

Les Gardiens réalisent que la personne leur posant des questions se trouve au-dessus d'eux. Ils lèvent la tête pour voir une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle est penché un jeune garçon. Il les regarde avec de grands yeux dans lesquels se disputent plusieurs émotions. Sandy, qui tentait de les prévenir, soupire en secouant la tête tandis que Jack grogne.

 

 

\- Et voilà, vous l'avez réveillé. Vous êtes contents?

 

 

L'enfant tourne la tête vers Sandy et se penche un peu plus. Il glisse sur le rebord, ce qui l'envoie en chute libre vers le sol, tête la première. Avant qu'aucun Gardien n'ait le temps de régir, Jack se précipite et empoigne le bras gauche de Jamie, arrêtant net sa chute. L'enfant tourne la tête et ouvre la bouche.

 

 

\- Wouaw. Tu es Jack Frost?


	24. Chapter 24

 

\- Hein?!

 

\- Tu es Jack Frost, c'est ça? J'ai fait plein de rêves sur toi depuis quelques jours! Tu es super cool dans mes rêves! Tu contrôles l'hiver, et tu fais neiger, et tu gèles la route, et … Wouah!

 

 

Le cri de Jamie est interrompu quand il tombe dans les bras de Bunny qui a bougé juste en-dessous. Le Pooka pose l'enfant au sol puis se redresse pour interpeller Jack.

 

 

\- Ça va pas non?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de le laisser tomber comme ça? Il aurait pu se faire mal!

 

 

Jack, toujours dans les airs, garde les yeux fixés sur Jamie. Il ne semble pas entendre Bunny et son comportement inquiète Tooth qui vole jusqu'à lui et lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

 

 

\- Jack? Un problème?

 

\- Il... Il me voit.

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Comment c'est possible? Il ne devrait pas pouvoir. Il n'y a aucune histoire sur moi, rien. Il ne devrait même pas connaître mon nom.

 

 

Sandy adresse de grands signes et se met à créer plusieurs images de sable. Il faut un moment mais les Gardiens finissent par comprendre. North arbore un grand sourire et tapote, aussi doucement qu'il le peut, le dos du Marchand de Sable.

 

 

\- Très ingénieux, Sandy, bon travail!

 

\- Qu'est-ce..., commence Jack.

 

\- Sandy a aidé à restaurer la croyance des enfants en nous à travers ses rêves, coupe Tooth d'un ton excité, et il a aussi donné des rêves à ton sujet. Beaucoup de rêves. Il semblerait que les enfants t'apprécient beaucoup.

 

\- Il leur a donné ton nom et leur a montré à quoi tu ressembles et ce que tu fais, dit Bunny. C'est bien pensé.

 

\- Alors, les enfants croient en moi?

 

\- Bien sûr! s'exclame North. Comment pourrais-tu expliquer que Jamie puisse te voir autrement?

 

 

Le nom de l'enfant rappelle aux Gardiens et à Jack qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Ils se tournent vers le jeune garçon qui les regarde et les écoute avec étonnement et joie.

 

 

\- Oups, nous nous sommes laissés distraire, rigole Tooth. Bonjour Jamie.

 

\- Bonsoir serait plus approprié, grommelle Bunny.

 

\- On s'en moque, dit North, ça n'a pas d'importance.

 

\- Vous êtes vraiment réels, souffle Jamie en regardant les esprits devant lui.

 

\- Affirmatif, l'ami, aussi réels qu'un œuf à Pâques.

 

\- Ou un cadeau à Noël.

 

\- Ou...

 

\- Arrêtez, coupe Jack, si vous commencez, nous resterons là tout le reste de la nuit.

 

 

Tout en parlant l'Esprit de l'hiver se rapproche du sol et atterrit en douceur sans émettre le moindre bruit. Jamie se précipite aussitôt vers lui et le saisit par la main qui ne tient pas le bâton. Jack, surpris par un contact auquel il ne s'attendait pas, se raidit un peu avant de se détendre et de s'accroupir pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

 

 

\- Alors, tu es vraiment Jack Frost?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Et tu contrôles l'hiver?

 

\- En partie, oui.

 

\- Comment ça, en partie?

 

\- L'hiver existait bien avant moi. Et Mère Nature est celle qui s'en occupait avant. Elle m'a confié la surveillance de la saison mais elle peut toujours intervenir si elle le désire.

 

\- Mère Nature existe?!

 

\- Absolument, même si je ne l'ai jamais vu.

 

\- Et tu sais faire autre chose en dehors de l'hiver?

 

\- Eh bien, pas vraiment. Je peux créer des flocons de neige magiques, mais ça reste lié à l'hiver.

 

\- Magiques? Ils font quoi? Tu peux m'en montrer un? Comment tu les fais?

 

\- Oulà, ralentis. Je répondrais à tes questions plus tard, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de rester avec toi, malheureusement.

 

\- Pourquoi?

 

\- Tu nous as entendu, tout à l'heure, non? Pitch fait des siennes et nous devons l'arrêter.

 

\- Tu vas le combattre?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Et les autres aussi?

 

\- Bien sûr. Ce sont les Gardiens, leur travail est de protéger les enfants. Si quelque chose menace les enfants, ils interviennent.

 

\- Tu es un Gardien aussi?

 

\- Non.

 

\- Mais il en sera un dès que le problème avec Pitch sera résolu, dit North.

 

\- Je peux vous aider?

 

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux, répond Jack.

 

\- Mais!

 

\- Tu es un enfant, tu ne devrais...

 

\- Justement! C'est pour les enfants que vous allez vous battre! À quoi ça servira si personne n'est là pour en être témoin? Les enfants ont le droit de savoir que vous nous protégez et que vous risquez vos vies pour nous! Et puis, je... je viens juste de vous rencontrer, je ne veux pas que vous disparaissiez.

 

 

Jack reste silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Les Gardiens ne lui sont d'aucune aide car ils semblent encore plus sidérés que lui.

 

 

\- Écoute, soupire Jack, ce combat est extrêmement dangereux. Les Gardiens ne peuvent se permettre de mettre un enfant en danger. Si tu viens avec nous, c'est ce qui se passera.

 

\- Je ne vous gênerais pas, c'est promis! Et tu as dit que Pitch s'en prend aux enfants, donc en quelque sorte, c'est aussi mon combat. Et celui de mes amis! Je suis sûr qu'ils croient en vous eux aussi. C'est vrai qu'ils ont été un peu bizarres ces derniers temps, mais avec vous ici, ils n'auront aucun doute! S'il-te-plaît?

 

\- Jamie...

 

\- C'est peut-être une bonne idée, dit North.

 

\- Quoi?! s'exclame Jack.

 

\- Les enfants sont très forts, bien plus que les adultes ne le pensent. Ils peuvent déstabiliser Pitch. Bien entendu, nous ne leur permettrons pas d'approcher du combat, ce serait bien trop dangereux.

 

\- Alors je peux venir?

 

\- Non! s'écrie Jack. North, il ne faut pas...

 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, coupe le Gardien russe, nous nous assurerons qu'ils restent en sécurité. Je laisserais les yétis et les elfes avec eux.

 

\- Les elfes pourraient être plus dangereux que les cauchemars et Pitch réunis, commente Bunny.

 

\- Bah, ils sont juste facétieux! Ils ne causeraient pas de mal à une mouche!

 

\- Je ne sais pas, North, dit Tooth d'un ton soucieux. Ce sont des enfants mortels. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre et Pitch est sournois. S'il voit les enfants, il pourrait s'en servir contre nous.

 

\- Non, je suis sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien. C'est une très bonne idée, j'ai totalement confiance.

 

\- Tes idées sont parfois un peu limites, accuse Bunny. Si je me souviens bien, tu prévoyais de prendre un sac pour y fourrer Jack quand nous l'avons sortis du lac.

 

\- Quoi?!

 

\- Pas maintenant, Jack, c'est une conversation pour plus tard, dit North.

 

 

Sandy se mêle à la discussion avec son sable et très rapidement, les Gardiens et Jack se disputent pour savoir si oui ou non ils peuvent permettre à des enfants de les rejoindre dans leur affrontement contre Pitch. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoive, Jamie s'éloigne d'eux à reculons, lentement. Quand il est à l'angle de sa maison, il se dissimule derrière le mur, ramasse une poignée de cailloux puis part en courant. Quand il revient, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les Gardiens et Jack sont toujours en train de discuter. Les sentinelles patrouillent dans le jardin, les yétis réparent la clôture et les elfes jouent avec une balle multicolore. Jamie approche du groupe d'esprits et tire sur la manche de Jack. Ce dernier se détourne de la conversation pour regarder l'enfant et laisse échapper un grognement qui attire l'attention des Gardiens.

 

 

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demande Jack en soupirant.

 

 

Jamie ne répond pas, se contentant de sourire. Derrière lui se trouvent cinq enfants, deux filles et trois garçons. Tous regardent les esprits avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte.

 

 

\- Maintenant que nous sommes là, tu ne peux plus refuser, dit Jamie avec un grand sourire.

 

\- Comment tu as fait pour les réveiller et les convaincre?

 

\- J'ai lancé des cailloux aux fenêtres et leur ai dit ce qui se passe. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de beaucoup de persuasion.

 

\- Des cailloux? Je suis certain que tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus amusant.

 

\- Hm? Comme quoi?

 

\- Les elfes. Tu aurais pu les balancer sur les vitres. Le réveil aurait été sensationnel.

 

\- Ouah, il faudra que j'essaie ça un jour! Ça a l'air trop marrant!

 

\- Désolé de ruiner le moment _farces et attrapes_ , dit Bunny, mais je crois que nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps. Pitch nous envoie une invitation.

 

 

Les enfants, les Gardiens et Jack se tournent dans la direction que pointe Bunny pour voir plusieurs cauchemars avancer avec assurance. Ils sont une dizaine au départ puis d'autres les rejoignent, encore et encore. Au final, le nombre avoisine la cinquantaine. Les enfants, n'étant pas avertis ou prêts à voir des cauchemars, se serrent les uns contre les autres tout en se cachant derrière les esprits. Jack étrécit les yeux et se pince les lèvres, jetant un regard furieux aux chevaux de sable noir.

 

 

\- Ce sont des cauchemars? demande Jamie.

 

\- Oui, répond Jack, mais plus pour longtemps.

 

\- Hein?

 

\- Tu as déjà vu un cauchemar gelé? Crois-moi, c'est laid mais c'est très satisfaisant à voir.

 

\- Tu vas les combattre?

 

 

Jack s'accroupit et fait face à Jamie en souriant.

 

 

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. La peur est ce qui nourrit Pitch et les cauchemars. Mais les Gardiens sont là, et eux ne se nourrissent pas de sentiments, ils en donnent. Alors plutôt que de trembler, ouvre grand les yeux et profite du spectacle. Et entre toi et moi : je suis sûr que je peux détruire plus de cauchemars que le kangourou.

 

\- Oy! Je ne suis PAS un kangourou!

 

\- Tu tiens le compte? demande Jack sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

 

 

Jamie jette un coup d’œil aux cauchemars puis à Bunny avant de reporter son regard sur Jack et de sourire faiblement tout en hochant la tête.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

Le combat contre les cauchemars ne dure guère longtemps. En tout juste cinq minutes, tous les chevaux de sable noir sont détruits et les Gardiens et Jack reviennent vers les enfants, indemnes. Jack vole jusqu'à Jamie avec un grand sourire.

 

 

\- Alors? Combien?

 

\- Dix-huit pour toi.

 

\- Et le kangourou?

 

\- Dix-huit aussi.

 

\- Zut! J'étais certain de pouvoir faire mieux que lui!

 

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est impressionnant, dit Bunny. Très peu de personnes peuvent se battre au même niveau que moi. Tu as bien progressé, Jack.

 

 

Surpris, l'Esprit de l'hiver ne répond rien. Il est ramené à la réalité quand North commence à donner des directives aux enfants.

 

 

\- Vous restez derrière nous et si nous vous disons de fuir, vous obéissez, peu importe ce qui se passe. Si des cauchemars approchent, ne paniquez pas, les yétis vous protégeront. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne sortez pas du périmètre que nous délimiterons pour vous. Compris?

 

\- Oui! répondent les enfants d'une seule voix.

 

\- Parfait! En route! Jack, tu connais cette forêt, ouvre le chemin.

 

 

Jack jette un dernier coup d’œil inquiet aux enfants avant de soupirer et d'entrer dans la forêt. Il guide les autres sur des chemins créés par des animaux et fait attention à les garder éloignés des trous et buissons de ronces. Ils arrivent finalement au lac dans lequel sommeillait l'Esprit de l'hiver. En revoyant le point d'eau, Jack tremble légèrement mais ne laisse rien paraître de ses pensées.

 

 

\- Je ne sais pas trop où aller à partir de là, dit Jack. Les mini-fées vont devoir nous conduire au repaire de Pitch.

 

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis là.

 

 

Sortant des ombres projetées par les arbres, Pitch s'avance avec assurance, flanqué de deux cauchemars. De nombreux autres se rassemblent et encerclent le groupe. Le Roi des Cauchemars toise ses ennemis avec un sourire satisfait qui s'élargit lorsqu'il aperçoit les enfants.

 

 

\- Oh, je vois que vous avez apporté des amuse-bouches, quelle délicate attention.

 

\- Ne met pas encore ta serviette, Pitch, dit Bunny, nous ne te laisserons pas les toucher.

 

\- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas les amener. Mais, c'est trop tard à présent. Et puis, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non?

 

\- Le seul fou ici c'est toi, réplique Jack en agrippant fermement son bâton.

 

\- Oh, je suis blessé par ce commentaire. Et moi qui pensais que nous pourrions nous entendre. Après tout, nous sommes voisins.

 

\- À ce propos, j'apprécierais si tu déménageais. Quelque part de loin, avec personne aux alentours. Et ce serait encore mieux si tu ne réapparaissais plus.

 

\- Jack, selon la chronologie, c'est toi qui devrais déménager. J'ai établi ma demeure il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, plusieurs millénaires. Et d'après le peu que j'ai appris, tu n'as passé que trois malheureux siècles à faire de l'apnée dans ce lac. Je suis donc plus en droit que toi de rester ici.

 

\- C'est peut-être vrai, intervient Bunny, mais Jack ne nuit à personne en restant ici. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est pareil pour toi.

 

\- Que de haine. À croire que vous ne m'appréciez pas?

 

\- Personne ne t'apprécie, Pitch, répond Tooth. La peur est normale et elle a son utilité, mais tu la pousses trop loin et les cauchemars que tu envoies sont trop nombreux. Tu détruits tout ce qui est beau et doux et tu menaces les enfants en leur dérobant ce qui les fait sourire. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire.

 

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour m'arrêter? En agitant des objets pointus, du sable, en lançant des œufs ou en gelant mes cauchemars? Ou bien vous comptez demander aux enfants de se mettre à chanter toutes les chansons joyeuses et dégoulinantes de bonnes intentions qu'ils connaissent? D'ailleurs, pourquoi les avez-vous fait venir? Ils vont uniquement constituer une gêne, ce n'est pas là un mouvement très stratégique.

 

\- Ils sont là parce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir que nous les protégeons et que nous nous battons pour eux, dit North.

 

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils vont voir, assure Pitch. Je suis profondément navré, chers enfants, mais ce que vous êtes sur le point de voir, c'est la défaite des Gardiens, et de Jack Frost. Cela donnera de merveilleux cauchemars dans le futur.

 

 

D'un simple claquement de doigts, le Roi des Cauchemars fait avancer ses créatures de sable noir et donne le signal de l'assaut. Très vite, les Gardiens et Jack forment un cercle protecteur autour des enfants pendant que les yétis mettent en place des enchantements pour mieux défendre Jamie et ses amis. Dès que les enchantements sont en place, les Gardiens sont libres de bouger. Jack s'attarde encore quelques instants puis rejoint le combat. Pitch, semblant serein et amusé, regarde la bataille assis dans un trône surélevé de sable noir qui se trouve en plein milieu du lac gelé. Les cauchemars ne sont pas une grande menace pour les Gardiens et Jack, seul leur nombre est inquiétant et empêche les esprits d'approcher leur maître. North agite ses sabres dans tous les sens, frappant avec précision et force. Bunny envoie des œufs explosifs et ses boomerangs, créant des dégâts au loin pendant qu'il engage les cauchemars au corps-à-corps. Tooth vole au-dessus de la mêlée avec ses sabres fins, sa vitesse lui permettant d'abattre un cauchemar par surprise et de s'éloigner pour recommencer plus loin. Sandy s'occupe des chevaux de sable noir qui combattent dans les airs grâce à ses fouets dont il peut ajuster la longueur. Jack vole dans tous les sens, aidant soit en hauteur soit au sol, ne restant jamais en place pour éviter de constituer une cible trop facile. Les yétis restent auprès des enfants, détruisant les cauchemars qui approchent, bien qu'ils soient rares car les Gardiens et Jack s'occupent de la plupart d'entre eux. Les enchantements gardent également à l'écart les filets de sable noir qui cherchent à parvenir jusqu'aux enfants.

 

 

Le combat dure un bon moment avant que la situation ne commence à s'éclaircir. Les cauchemars sont de moins en moins nombreux mais Pitch n'a toujours pas bougé. Quand tous les cauchemars ont disparu, le Roi des Cauchemars applaudit lentement en souriant.

 

 

\- Quel beau spectacle, nous devrions faire cela plus souvent, je me suis grandement amusé. Votre travail d'équipe était excellent et aucun de vous n'a subit de blessure trop grave. Bien entendu, il y a quelques égratignures par-ci par-là, mais rien de sérieux. Et vous avez même réussi à protéger les gamins. Je dois acclamer vos performances. Hélas, je commence à me lasser de notre petit jeu. Que diriez-vous d'y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute?

 

\- Je ne demande pas mieux, répond Bunny avec hargne. Viens te battre.

 

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela alors que j'ai encore toute une armée de cauchemars à ma disposition?

 

\- Parce que le seul vrai moyen de gagner un combat, c'est d'affronter soi-même son ennemi. Il n'y a rien d'honorable à envoyer les autres se battre à ta place.

 

\- Allons, mon cher lapin, qui a jamais dit que je suis honorable? Tu me connais, non? Je reste dans les ombres, attendant le bon moment pour frapper pendant que ma proie est sans défense, guettant un moyen pour tirer mon épingle du jeu sans m'exposer. C'est ma façon de faire.

 

\- Et c'est déplorable.

 

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas contenter tout le monde. Qu'en pensent donc tes chers amis?

 

\- Arrête cette folie, Pitch, dit North. Peu importe le nombre de cauchemars que tu nous envoies, nous les détruirons tous.

 

\- Vraiment?

 

\- C'est une promesse, et les Gardiens ne brisent jamais une promesse, répond Tooth.

 

\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Toothiana.

 

\- Quoi?

 

\- Vous avez promis de protéger tous les enfants, non? Et pourtant, le pauvre Jack n'a eu personne pour veiller sur lui et le sauver.

 

\- C'est différent, objecte Jack, ils ne savaient même pas que j'existais, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

 

\- Oh, je ne parlais pas de ta vie sous-marine, je parlais d'avant, quand tu étais humain.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

 

\- Ils ne t'ont rien dit? Tu étais humain avant de devenir un esprit. Un malheureux accident a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant quand c'est arrivé. Si les Gardiens t'avaient vraiment protégé, tu n'aurais pas eu à faire des bulles pendant trois siècles.

 

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Jack en fronçant les sourcils et en abaissant légèrement son bâton.

 

\- Jack, ne l'écoute pas, il cherche à t'embrouiller! prévient Bunny.

 

\- Mais pas du tout. Toutes les réponses que tu cherches se trouvent ici, Jack.

 

 

Tout en parlant, Pitch dévoile un casier à dents. L'image d'un enfant souriant aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns se trouve sur l'un des côtés. Le casier brille faiblement et une voix que tous peuvent entendre résonne dans l'air.

 

 

\- _Jack? Jaaack! Jack!_

 

 

Pitch arbore un sourire victorieux qui s'évanouit rapidement quand il constate que l'Esprit de l'hiver regarde le casier avec curiosité mais ne fait aucun mouvement pour s'en emparer.

 

 

\- Je vois, la peste des dents s'en est mêlée, grommelle Pitch. Tant pis, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

 

 

D'un geste négligent, le Roi des Cauchemars jette le casier sur le côté où un elfe se précipite pour le récupérer.

 

 

\- Bien, puisque cela ne fonctionne pas, passons aux choses sérieuses.

 

 

Avant que les Gardiens ou Jack ne puissent réagir, une lance de sable noir se matérialise près de Bunny et le transperce de part en part. Le Pooka tombe à genoux, agrippant la lance avec ses pattes.

 

 

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable de se débarrasser de l'Espoir en premier, cette fois, dit tranquillement Pitch.

 

 

North et Tooth poussent des hurlements effrayants en se précipitant sur leur ennemi. Sandy les suit avec une colère égale, faisant bruyamment claquer ses fouets. Pour sa part, Jack reste en arrière. Il laisse tomber son bâton au sol et s'agenouille à côté de Bunny. Avec précaution et l'aide des yétis, il parvient à enlever la lance qui garde sa forme solide et la gèle avant de la briser en morceaux. Se retournant vers le Gardien blessé, Jack inspecte la blessure avant de poser des mains tremblantes dessus.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Flocon de neige? demande difficilement Bunny.

 

\- Je te soigne.

 

\- On a pas le temps pour ça, va aider les autres. Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants.

 

\- Non, gronde Jack. Tu es blessé, tu ne peux pas combattre dans cet état. C'est toi qui as dit que l'on est facilement distrait si on s'inquiète pour les autres. Si je te laisse comme ça, je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer et ne pourrais pas me battre correctement. Alors maintenant, tu te tais, tu t'allonges et tu me laisses te soigner. Tu pourras te plaindre quand on aura battu Pitch.

 

 

Un peu surpris par le ton ferme de l'enfant, Bunny fait ce qui lui est dit. Il attend en silence puis commence à sentir un doux échauffement au-niveau de sa blessure. Jetant un coup d’œil, il voit que les mains de Jack diffusent une lumière bleue pâle. La peau et la chair autour de la blessure s'engourdissent et commencent à se reformer. Le sang cesse de couler quand la peau est de nouveau intacte. La fourrure repousse rapidement et il ne reste rien pour indiquer qu'une blessure se trouvait à cet endroit quelques secondes auparavant.

 

 

\- Fini, annonce Jack. Tu vas bien?

 

\- Par la Lune, je pourrais croire que j'ai halluciné cette blessure, répond Bunny en s'asseyant et en s'examinant. Je ne ressens pas la moindre douleur et il n'y aucune trace. Même plus de sang!

 

\- Hum, si, un peu.

 

 

Levant la tête, Bunny voit Jack regarder ses mains qui sont couvertes de sang et tremblent encore plus. Le Pooka saisit les mains de l'enfant, sans se soucier de se salir, et les serre gentiment.

 

 

\- C'est du beau travail, Flocon de neige, tu as été parfait. Viens maintenant, nous devons nous occuper de Blackie.

 

 

Souriant un peu au surnom, Jack essuie ses mains dans l'herbe, saisit son bâton et se relève. Il attend que Bunny soit également levé pour se tourner vers le combat. Et ce qu'il voit le terrifie.


	26. Chapter 26

 

Pitch n'est plus assis sur son trône et ne se tient pas non plus sur le lac. Il est sur la terre ferme. À sa gauche se trouve une immense cage à oiseaux faite de sable noir et qui retient Sandy prisonnier. Le Marchand de Sable tente désespérément de se libérer mais ne parvient pas à repousser le sable corrompu. North est au sol, ses sabres dans l'herbe, oubliés. Le Gardien russe est sur le dos et ses mains sont pressées sur sa jambe gauche qui est ramenée près de son torse. Une blessure parcourt la jambe sur toute la longueur et du sang s'en échappe copieusement. Tooth se trouve dans la situation la plus critique. Sa gorge délicate est agrippée dans la poigne ferme de Pitch qui maintient la Gardienne au-dessus du sol et resserre lentement sa main. Les armes de Tooth sont elles aussi au sol, hors de portée et inutiles. Quenotte et ses sœurs sont prisonnières d'un cauchemar, même si cela ne les empêche pas de piailler avec colère et défi.

 

 

En voyant la situation, Jack arbore une mine sombre et serre son bâton fermement. Bunny attrape immédiatement ses boomerangs et prépare quelques œufs explosifs. Les yétis qui protègent les enfants bougent de façon à former un mur afin que Jamie et ses amis ne voient pas ce qui se passe. Les elfes, semblant mal à l'aise en voyant l'état de North, se réfugient avec les enfants. Pitch sourit cruellement tout en tournant lentement la tête vers Bunny et Jack.

 

 

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, je semble avoir l'avantage. Voulez-vous vous rendre avant ou après que nous disions au-revoir à la très chère Toothiana?

 

\- Relâche-la, Pitch, gronde Bunny.

 

\- Sinon quoi? Tu vas me lancer un œuf? Je suis absolument terrifié! Comment as-tu deviné que les œufs constituent ma pire peur?

 

\- Crois-moi, les œufs ne sont pas les seules chose que je vais lancer.

 

\- Très intéressant. Mais je vais devoir te rappeler dans quelle situation nous nous trouvons. North est occupé à se vider de son sang, Sanderson fait connaissance avec sa nouvelle demeure et la pauvre Toothiana est très occupée à essayer de respirer. J'ai battu trois Gardiens, avec l'aide de mes cauchemars, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu as la moindre chance? Tu es seul. Frost ne te sera pas d'une grande aide. Malgré sa puissance, il reste un enfant. Et il est si facile de discipliner un enfant.

 

\- Je ne le sous-estimerais pas si j'étais toi, dit Bunny. Jack peut causer bien plus de dégâts que tu ne le penses. Et il a beau être un enfant, il peut toujours te renvoyer là d'où tu viens.

 

\- Vraiment? Je veux absolument voir ça. Permettez que je me débarrasse de cet oiseau multicolore et je suis à vous.

 

 

Pitch se retourne vers Tooth pour la regarder droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il resserre un peu plus sa prise et forme une flèche de sable noir dans son autre main. Il vise la flèche vers le cœur de la Gardienne et tire. La flèche n'atteint pas son but. Un bouclier de glace fine mais solide s'est formé devant Tooth. Quand la flèche a disparu, la glace change de forme et s'attaque à la main qui retient la Gardienne prisonnière. Pitch est obligé de lâcher quand ses doigts se recouvrent de glace. Tooth tombe au sol au-moment où un trou s'ouvre, l'engloutissant. Elle réapparaît près des yétis qui s'occupent immédiatement d'elle. Bunny profite de la surprise de Pitch pour passer à l'attaque. Il lance plusieurs œufs sur le Roi des Cauchemars, suivis de ses boomerangs. Lui-même s'élance et percute son adversaire qui roule au sol. Pendant que Bunny engage Pitch, Jack se précipite vers North et inspecte la blessure. Le Gardien russe est conscient mais la blessure le fait souffrir, l'empêchant de parler. Jack, comme il l'a fait un peu plus tôt, pose son bâton au sol et tend ses mains. Plutôt que de toucher directement la blessure, il garde ses mains légèrement au-dessus, les passant le long de la jambe tout en jetant son sort. Il lui faut près d'une minute pour pouvoir refermer la plaie entièrement. Quand il a terminé, il aide North à se relever et lui tend ses sabres sans un mot. Le Gardien russe les accepte avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant avant de charger Pitch qui a envoyé Bunny rouler au sol grâce à son sable noir. Jack récupère son bâton, lance de la glace sur la cage qui retient Sandy et se joint au combat à son tour. Le Marchand de Sable les rejoint quelques instants plus tard, l'air particulièrement furieux si le sable lui sortant des oreilles est de la moindre indication.

 

 

Le combat contre Pitch est très différent de l'affrontement contre les cauchemars. Un seul ennemi est présent mais sa capacité à manipuler le sable selon sa volonté le rend très difficile à coincer. Il fait appel à plusieurs reprises à ses chevaux de sable noir et forme une faux dont il peut ajuster la longueur à volonté. Bunny et North s'occupent du combat rapproché, portant des coups à Pitch aussi souvent qu'ils le peuvent. Sandy et Jack survolent les combattants, se chargeant de dévier ou bloquer les coups de longue portée. Jack fait très attention en envoyant de la glace, ne souhaitant pas geler ses alliés par erreur. Il parvient à recouvrir la faux de glace, l'immobilisant. Bunny en profite pour s'attaquer directement à Pitch tandis que North arrache la faux des mains de son propriétaire et l'envoie au loin. Le Roi des Cauchemars se défend du mieux qu'il peut et les repousse suffisamment longtemps pour former une nouvelle faux. Un cri de rage retentit soudain et Tooth entre de nouveau dans le combat. Ses sabres fins semblent briller avec fureur sous l'éclat du clair de Lune tandis qu'elle se jette sur Pitch. Ce dernier, voyant tous les Gardiens et Jack qui commencent à le coincer, limitant ses mouvements, jette un regard désespéré autour de lui. Ses cauchemars ne répondent plus et il commence à fatiguer. Il tourne la tête vers le lac mais quelque chose attire son attention. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage et il disparaît dans les ombres. Les Gardiens et Jack fouillent la clairière du regard, cherchant leur ennemi. Un son de grelot les attire vers le groupe de yétis, elfes et enfants. Les yétis sont au sol, maintenus par du sable noir. Les elfes se tiennent devant les enfants, tentant de les protéger de Pitch qui avance vers eux avec un sourire victorieux.

 

 

Les Gardiens se précipitent mais aucun n'est aussi rapide que Jack qui les devance et arrive juste au moment où Pitch se penche sur Jamie, une dague de sable noir dans la main. L’Esprit de l'hiver percute le Roi des Cauchemars de plein fouet. Pitch est envoyé sur le lac avec tellement de force que la glace se fissure et il tombe dans l'eau avec un cri de surprise. Jack, emporté par son élan, ne peut s'arrêter et finit lui aussi dans le lac. Dès qu'il comprend où il se trouve, la panique l'envahit. Il se met à bouger dans tous les sens et cherche à atteindre la surface. Sans son bâton, qu'il a lâché juste avant de tomber dans l'eau, il ne peut appeler le vent pour lui venir en aide. Alors qu'il commence à remonter une main se referme autour de sa cheville et le tire vers le fond. Une silhouette se hisse à sa hauteur et Jack peut apercevoir, malgré la faible luminosité, la grimace de Pitch, à mi-chemin entre sourire et retroussement de lèvres. Le Roi des Cauchemars assène à Jack un coup dans le ventre puis le lâche et monte avant de se hisser hors du lac. Jack s'agite de nouveau. Il n'arrive plus à remonter et sent la surface qui s'éloigne. Alors qu'il tente un dernier mouvement, un grand bras entre dans l'eau et le saisit fermement par l'épaule. En brisant la surface de l'eau, Jack peut voir que le bras est celui de North qui traîne l'enfant loin du trou dans la glace et lui remet son bâton. Tremblant, Jack referme ses mains sur le bois et ferme les yeux. Des bruits de bataille le ramène à l'instant présent. Ouvrant les yeux, il aperçoit Bunny et North, dos à dos, qui combattent Pitch. Tooth et Sandy protègent les enfants et délivrent les yétis.

 

 

Le combat est différent d'un peu plus tôt. Pitch ne joue plus. Énervé, le Roi des Cauchemars cherche à détruire ses adversaires au plus vite. L'eau glacée ralentit ses mouvements mais pas assez pour lui conférer un handicap. Jack, de son côté, se secoue pour faire partir l'eau avant qu'elle ne gèle à cause de sa température glaciale. Quand il se sent mieux, il s'approche de Tooth et Sandy, à la fois pour voir comment vont les enfants et pour aider à libérer les yétis en gelant le sable. Un cri soudain fait tourner la tête à tous ceux présents. Près du monticule rocheux qui borde le lac, Pitch se tient droit, un air triomphant se déversant de tout son être. North et Bunny sont plaqués contre un rocher, maintenus par le sable noir. Les deux Gardiens se débattent pour se libérer mais sans succès. Un boomerang et un sabre sont au sol, l'un sur l'autre, indiquant clairement une erreur de calcul qui résulte en une fâcheuse conséquence. Pitch se détourne des deux Gardiens après avoir renforcé leurs liens et s'avancent vers ses adversaires restants. Sandy prépare ses fouets tandis que Tooth saisit ses sabres fins. Mais Pitch ne leur prête aucune attention. Il se fond dans les ombres et apparaît derrière les enfants. Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de faire un geste, le Roi des Cauchemars restreint les enfants avec son sable et fait apparaître plusieurs flèches.

 

 

\- Ces petits morveux vous ont redonné des forces, dit Pitch aux Gardiens et à Jack qui n'osent bouger. Et parce qu'ils n'ont pas peur de se tenir ici, à vos côtés, ils ne me servent à rien. En revanche, ils seront votre chute. Adieu les enfants, faites de jolis cauchemars.

 

 

D'un simple claquement de doigts Pitch envoie les flèches. Comme pour Tooth quelques minutes auparavant, les flèches n'atteignent pas leur cible. Cependant, elles ne se heurtent pas à une barrière de glace cette fois. Jack ravale un grognement et fait tourner son bâton pour envoyer une vague de glace sur Pitch. Le Roi des Cauchemars ne peut réagir assez vite et se retrouve gelé en quelques secondes. L’Esprit de l'hiver s'assure qu'il reste bien prisonnier en ajoutant de plus en plus de glace jusqu'à ce que seule une silhouette noire soit discernable dans la glace. Quand il a terminé, Jack lâche son bâton et tombe à genoux. Il chancelle un peu avant de s'effondrer lentement sur son côté droit. De petites mains le rattrapent et l'empêchent de heurter le sol. Il est allongé sur le dos et son bâton est placé doucement à ses côtés.

 

 

\- Jack, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? demande North en s'agenouillant près de l'enfant.

 

\- Les enfants... danger... ne pouvais pas laiss-laisser...

 

\- Chut, ne force pas, dit Bunny d'une voix douce. Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien.

 

 

Jack se tait et plisse légèrement les yeux tout en grimaçant.

 

 

\- Oui, ça fait mal, confirme North. Les flèches de Pitch sont dangereuses. Tu as été touché à l'épaule gauche, au bras gauche, aux deux flancs, au ventre, en haut de la cuisse droite et légèrement au-dessus du cœur. Comment tu as fait pour que toutes les flèches viennent vers toi au lieu des enfants?

 

\- Vent... aidé... pouvais p-pas...

 

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire, idiot, gronde Bunny. North, ne lui pose pas de questions! Soigne-le!

 

\- J'essaie! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais?

 

\- Pas grand-chose, on dirait. Jack nous a guéri en quelques secondes, pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil?

 

\- Parce que je n'ai pas sa puissance ni son don dans la magie de soin, répond North, exaspéré. Il est très rare de voir quelqu'un maîtriser cette magie de façon aussi efficace, surtout une personne aussi jeune et inexpérimentée que Jack. Et même si je l'égalais, je ne dispose pas d'assez de magie pour le guérir complètement. Nous devons le ramener au Pôle très vite pour que les yétis puissent l'examiner et l'aider.

 

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ouvrir un de tes maudits portails?

 

\- J'applique de la pression sur les blessures pour réduire les saignements. Nous ne pouvons pas le transporter s'il se vide de son sang!

 

\- Jack? demande soudainement Jamie en approchant. Jack? Hé oh, tu m'entends?

 

 

Entendant la question de l'enfant, North et Bunny reportent leur attention sur Jack. Ils voient que l'esprit est inconscient et commence légèrement à briller. De la glace se répand tout le long du corps de Jack et recouvre les blessures, empêchant le sang de couler. Très vite, la glace se met à luire et un vent doux écarte tous ceux présents pour soulever Jack à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Comme cela est arrivé au Pôle, la peau de Jack prend une teinte bleutée, se change en glace et devient transparente. Lorsque la transformation est terminée, le vent dépose doucement Jack au sol mais continue à souffler tout autour de l'enfant de glace dont les yeux sont fermés.

 

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? panique Jamie. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? C'est Pitch qui a fait ça? Il va rester comme ça? On peut l'aider? Il...

 

\- Calme-toi, dit North, tout va bien. C'est normal. Quand les esprits de la nature sont blessés, ce phénomène a lieu pour les protéger et les guérir.

 

\- Ils se changent en statue de glace? demande la plus grande des filles qui accompagnent Jamie.

 

\- Non, ça dépend à quel élément ils sont liés. Pour Jack, c'est la glace.

 

\- Il va rester combien de temps comme ça? interroge le plus petit des enfants tout en remontant ses lunettes.

 

\- Nous l'ignorons, répond Tooth. Ses blessures sont graves et il a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie aujourd'hui. Il se peut qu'il reste ainsi quelques heures ou quelques jours.

 

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider? questionne Jamie.

 

\- Non, dit North. Nous allons vous ramener chez vous et nous nous occuperons de la suite.

 

\- Et Pitch? Qu'est-ce que...

 

\- Eh bien, coupe Bunny, Jack l'a bien refroidit, ce serait dommage de le laisser fondre. De plus, nous avons promis au gamin que nous ferions déménager Pitch. Alors je pense qu'une nouvelle adresse en Antarctique est toute indiquée. Il ne risque pas de décongeler là-bas.

 

\- Oui, approuve North. Avec beaucoup d'enchantements pour le garder prisonnier, tout ira bien. Et peu de personnes se rendent dans ce coin, donc nous devrions avoir la paix pour longtemps.

 

\- Je pense que nous devrions demander à Manny de nous aider à l'emprisonner de façon sûre, suggère Bunny. Blackie est sournois, nous devons être prêts à tout.

 

\- Et...

 

\- On arrête là! déclare Tooth en coupant la parole à Jamie. Il est plus que temps que vous retourniez au lit. Vous devez être fatigués et vous allez tomber malades en restant dehors à cette heure. Je vous promets que dès que Jack ira mieux, nous lui dirons de venir vous voir. Ça vous va?

 

 

Les enfants, comprenant qu'ils ne peuvent gagner, soupirent et hochent la tête. Sandy flotte jusqu'aux enfants et forme des maisons puis des lits grâce à son sable.

 

 

\- Sandy va vous raccompagner, interprète Tooth. Il s'assurera de vous donner de bons rêves. Allez, retournez chez vous. Et n'oubliez pas de vous brosser régulièrement les dents!

 

 

Avec des gestes de la main, les enfants disent au revoir aux Gardiens et s'éloignent, Sandy derrière eux. Quand ils ne sont plus en vue, Tooth se retourne vers ses amis et laisse s'effondrer son masque joyeux.

 

 

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

 

\- Nous devons appeler Mère Nature, répond North, très sérieux. Jack ne va pas bien. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, sa présence est très faible.

 

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Bunny en ouvrant un trou dans le sol. Restez ici, je reviens vite.


	27. Chapter 27

 

Même pour un lapin, Bunny semble avoir franchi de nouveaux records de vitesse. Lorsqu'il revient auprès des Gardiens et de Jack, il ne s'est écoulé qu'une dizaine de minutes. Sandy n'est pas encore revenu mais son absence n'inquiète pas ses amis. En voyant le Pooka sauter hors du tunnel, Tooth vole jusqu'à lui, anxieuse.

 

 

\- Où est Mère Nature? Tu ne l'as pas trouvé?

 

\- Si, elle arrive. Elle a dit qu'elle doit récupérer quelque chose avant de nous rejoindre.

 

\- J'espère qu'elle fera vite, North dit que la présence de Jack est de plus en plus éloignée, comme s'il s'effaçait.

 

\- Et c'est ce qui se passe, dit Mère Nature en apparaissant dans un tourbillon de feuilles et de fleurs. Ses blessures sont très graves et il ne dispose pas de l'énergie nécessaire pour se guérir tout seul. Il est en train de disparaître.

 

\- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose? demande North.

 

\- Si vous ne m'avez pas appelé trop tard, oui. Éloignez-vous tous, j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler.

 

 

Sans un mot, North se lève et rejoint Tooth et Bunny. Sandy arrive au même moment. Il ne prend pas la peine de demander ce qui se passe et attend patiemment près des autres Gardiens. Mère Nature s'agenouille près de Jack et passe tendrement sa main sur la joue de l'enfant de glace. Ouvrant le petit sac qui se trouve à sa ceinture, elle en sort un cristal blanc qui diffuse de la lumière avec une telle puissance que toute la clairière se retrouve illuminée. Avec des gestes rapides et précis, Mère Nature pose sa main sur la poitrine de Jack et fait disparaître la glace. L’Esprit de l'hiver reprend son apparence humaine. Sans perdre une seconde, Mère Nature place le cristal au centre de la poitrine de l'enfant. Le cristal concentre sa lumière sur l'esprit, l'entourant d'un voile luminescent. Les Gardiens sont obligés de détourner les yeux pour éviter d'être éblouis. Quand ils peuvent voir de nouveau, ils constatent que le cristal émet une douce lumière argentée, en rien comparable à la précédente, et pulse au rythme de battements de cœur. Les blessures de Jack ont commencé à se refermer. La guérison est lente et Mère Nature est obligée de retirer le cristal à plusieurs reprises pour le tenir dans un rayon de lune avant de le reposer sur la poitrine de Jack. Près d'une heure s'écoule avant que la guérison ne soit terminée. Quand les blessures sont refermées, Mère Nature remet le cristal dans le sac à sa ceinture puis se penche sur Jack. L'enfant dort paisiblement, ne montrant plus aucune signe d'inconfort ou de douleur.

 

 

\- Vous pouvez remercier Manny, c'est lui qui m'a fourni le cristal lors de la création de Jack. J'apprécierai de ne plus avoir à l'utiliser, si cela ne vous gêne pas, je n'aime pas voir mon enfant dans cet état. Il dort pour l'instant. Quand il se réveillera, il sera aussi faible, et fragile, qu'un nouveau-né. Faites attention à ce qu'il ne s'épuise pas et surveillez-le bien. Le moindre choc peut lui donner des bleus ou lui casser un os. Il faudra des mois, voire une année complète, avant qu'il ne soit totalement remis. Je viendrais le voir régulièrement, pour m'assurer que vous prenez bien soin de lui et pour lui enseigner ce qu'il doit savoir quant à ses devoirs d'esprit de la Nature. North, j'espère que tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à l'accueillir le temps de son rétablissement?

 

\- Bien sûr que non! Le garçon est le bienvenu, je serais heureux s'il accepte de rester au Pôle de façon permanente.

 

\- Tu discuteras de cela avec lui. Je dois partir, la nature est trop fragile pour être laissée sans supervision.

 

\- Que comptez-vous faire concernant Pitch? interroge Tooth.

 

\- Rien. Il est très bien ainsi. Malgré mon envie, je ne vais pas le dégeler pour lui faire la leçon. Je l'emmène avec moi, je connais l'endroit parfait où il peut passer le reste de l'éternité sans jamais être libéré de sa prison.

 

\- Mais nous..., commence Bunny.

 

\- Vous vous occupez de Jack, je me charge de mon père. Point final.

 

 

Sur ces mots, Mère Nature s'évanouit dans un tourbillon de flocons de neige et emmène Pitch avec elle. N'ayant plus à s'occuper de leur ennemi, les Gardiens peuvent retourner à l'atelier de North. Ils rassemblent les yétis, elfes et œufs avant d'ouvrir un portail qui les mène directement dans la salle du Globe. Jack, installé prudemment dans les bras de North, est immédiatement amené à sa chambre où il est allongé dans son lit. Les mini-fées, qui sont restées dans la chambre de l'enfant, s'envolent et se pressent contre l'esprit endormi, piaillant à toute vitesse. Tooth est obligée de les faire taire et leur ordonne de sortir. Seule Quenotte refuse obstinément, allant jusqu'à se faufiler sous les couvertures et se glissant dans la poche du sweat de Jack. Ne voulant pas déranger l'enfant, Tooth soupire et dit à la mini-fée de ne pas réveiller l'esprit. Quenotte piaille son affirmation sans sortir de sa cachette. Les Gardiens, après un dernier regard vers Jack, sortent de la chambre. Ils se ressemblent dans un salon, loin du bruit de l'atelier qui est en réparations. Un elfe s'approche de Tooth et lui tend un casier à dents. Curieuse, la Gardienne s'en saisit et le retourne pour voir à qui il appartient.

 

 

\- Oh, ce sont les dents de Jack!

 

\- Je pensais qu'elles étaient perdues, dit North, j'ai vu Pitch jeter le casier.

 

\- L'elfe les a récupéré, indique Bunny, il s'est glissé sur le côté et a prit le casier sans que Blackie s'en aperçoive.

 

\- Tu vas continuer longtemps avec ce surnom? demande North.

 

\- Je pense. Avoue que ça lui va bien. Et puis, j'imagine sa tête à chaque fois que je le dis, c'est très détendant.

 

\- Dîtes, interrompt Tooth, vous pensez que Jack voudra voir ses souvenirs tout de suite?

 

\- Aucune idée, répond North. Mais je crois qu'il serait sage d'attendre un peu avant de le lui proposer.

 

 

Sandy forme un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête, montrant clairement son étonnement.

 

\- C'est simple, continue North, Mère Nature a dit que Jack va être faible et fragile. S'il découvre ses souvenirs dès son réveil, il va s'agiter et ce ne sera pas bon pour lui.

 

\- Et il va forcément se souvenir de sa mort, ajoute Bunny. Dans son état, ça risque de provoquer une dépression. Nous devons à tout prix éviter de le bouleverser, il aura du mal à se rétablir s'il n'est pas dans un bon état d'esprit.

 

\- Vous avez raison, hésite Tooth, mais il a le droit de récupérer ses souvenirs. Il a passé les trois derniers siècles sans rien savoir le concernant. Maintenant qu'il a enfin la chance de tout savoir, c'est cruel de le faire attendre encore plus.

 

\- Ton point est valide, accorde North. Et ça ne rend la situation qu'encore plus compliquée.

 

 

Le Gardien russe soupire tout en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant une solution. Sandy bondit soudain, formant des images si vite que les autres ne peuvent suivre et comprendre. Quand le Gardien se calme, suite au grognement de Bunny qui se plaint d'avoir un début de migraine, il commence à former des images lentement. Un flocon de neige apparaît en premier, suivi du casier à dents. Le flocon de neige prend la forme de Jack qui a les yeux ouverts. Le casier se trouve devant Jack et un panneau d'avertissement s'insère au-dessus, puis une balance se matérialise à côté. Les plateaux de la balance bougent avant de s'équilibrer. Pour finir, le casier se trouve dans la main de Jack mais reste apparemment fermé.

 

 

\- Nous donnons le choix à Jack tout en lui expliquant les risques? demande North pour confirmation.

 

 

Sandy hoche vigoureusement la tête.

 

 

\- Oui, si nous lui expliquons, il pourra peser le pour et le contre et prendre sa propre décision, approuve North. Très bonne idée, Sandy.

 

\- Et comment peut-on être sûrs qu'il n'ouvrira pas le casier dans notre dos? questionne Bunny.

 

\- Jack est intelligent, répond Tooth, il comprendra que c'est dangereux et ne tentera rien.

 

\- Oui, approuve North. Nous devons avoir confiance en lui. Après tout, Manny l'a choisi comme Gardien, donc nous ne devons pas douter de lui.

 

\- En parlant de ça, dit Bunny, le gamin n'a jamais été nommé officiellement.

 

\- Oh, c'est vrai.

 

 

North se lève brusquement et se met à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. Il rumine pendant un moment, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis qui ne comprennent pas sa soudaine agitation. Le Gardien russe saisit un sucre d'orge décoratif sur le manteau de la cheminée et le tourne dans ses grandes mains tout en continuant son mouvement. Il s'arrête d'un coup et balance le sucre d'orge qui passe si près de la tête de Bunny que ce dernier est obligé de plaquer ses oreilles contre son crâne et de se baisser un peu.

 

 

\- Idée!!! s'exclame North en souriant.

 

\- Oy, fais attention, tu as failli me raser la fourrure! tonne Bunny.

 

\- Bah, ce sont juste des poils, ça repousse, réplique North.

 

\- Quelle est ton idée? demande Tooth, curieuse.

 

\- Nous allons faire une grande fête! Ici, au Pôle! Quand Jack deviendra un Gardien, nous aurons un grand festin et nous passerons toute la journée à célébrer son entrée dans le groupe! Nous ferons ça quand il sera totalement guérit, pour fêter son rétablissement en même temps!

 

\- Oh, North, c'est une merveilleuse idée! Je suis sûre que Jack va adorer! J'espère que ça ne tombera pas à Noël ou à Pâques, vous seriez trop occupés pour la fête.

 

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mère Nature a dit un an maximum, donc bien avant Noël. Et puis les yétis peuvent travailler sans moi pendant une journée.

 

\- Et si ça tombe à Pâques? interroge Bunny. Je n'ai pas de yétis pour peindre mes œufs et je ne peux pas manquer un seul jour.

 

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave, Pâques n'est pas aussi important que Noël! Les œufs peuvent bien attendre un peu.

 

\- Hé, ce sont des denrées périssables, il faut les manipuler avec soin et les surveiller. Et les gamins adorent mes œufs, ils ont plus de joie à chercher et trouver de beaux œufs colorés qu'à simplement ouvrir un paquet. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gamins passent plus de temps à jouer avec l'emballage qu'avec le jouet.

 

\- Les œufs ne durent qu'un instant, réplique North, les enfants les trouvent et les mangent. Tandis que les jouets, ils les gardent et s'en servent longtemps! Ils adorent!

 

\- Et c'est repartit, soupire Tooth. Viens, Sandy, allons voir le Globe. Il faut s'assurer que tout est revenu à la normale.

 

 

Le Marchand de Sable hoche la tête et sort du salon à la suite de la Gardienne, laissant les deux autres se disputer en se jetant à la figure les arguments les plus absurdes qu'ils puissent trouver. Quand Sandy rejoint Tooth, ils regardent le Globe avec de grands yeux, voyant les lumières se rallumer à grande vitesse. Manipulant quelques leviers, Sandy incline le Globe pour pouvoir visualiser le Pôle Nord. Une unique lumière, bien plus brillante que toutes les autres, brille là où se trouve l'atelier de North.

 

 

\- Je pense que c'est la plus précieuse de toutes les lumières, dit Tooth en souriant. Même si nous ne sommes pas sensés avoir de préférés.

 

 

Sandy hoche la tête et fait apparaître un flocon de neige. L'image d'un coussin se matérialise et le flocon de neige y est déposé délicatement avant qu'une cloche de verre soit posée dessus. Les images se déplacent sur le côté afin de faire de la place pour une foule d'enfants. Ils se ressemblent tous et seule la forme de Jack se démarque.

 

 

\- Tu as raison, approuve Tooth, Jack est spécial, unique. Nous devons veiller sur lui. Et nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de le traiter différemment des autres enfants. Après tout, il n'est pas un enfant normal.

 

 

Les deux Gardiens regardent de nouveau le Globe, appréciant le silence, relatif dans l'atelier de North. Le moment de calme est brisé quand les deux autres Gardiens arrivent en parlant fort. Ils ne semblent plus se disputer au sujet des fêtes mais l'excitation dans leur voix est palpable.

 

 

\- Que vous arrive-t-il? demande Tooth avec curiosité.

 

\- Nous nous sommes rendus compte de quelque chose d'extraordinaire! annonce North en criant presque.

 

 

Sandy forme un point d'interrogation et indique à ses amis de parler moins fort.

 

 

\- Oui, oui, désolé, dit Bunny. Mais vous devez absolument écouter ça.

 

\- Quoi?

 

\- Jack est avec nous maintenant, et il va rester au Pôle durant de longs mois pour guérir, répond North. Donc, il sera là pour Noël, et peut-être pour Pâques! Ce sera la première fois qu'il fêtera ces événements. Nous devons faire en sorte que ce soient les meilleures fêtes qui aient jamais eu lieu! Noël cette année sera renversant!

 

\- Et le prochain Pâques sera sensationnel, ajoute Bunny. Jack n'oubliera pas de sitôt ses premières fêtes.

 

\- Et nous devons aussi trouver son anniversaire, s'enthousiasme Tooth. Comme ça, nous pourrons le lui fêter!

 

\- Comment tu comptes le trouver? demande Bunny.

 

\- En lui demandant après qu'il ait vu ses souvenirs. Ou nous pouvons interroger Manny, il doit bien ça à Jack.

 

\- Oui, approuve North, allons lui demander!

 

\- Je pense que ça devra attendre demain soir, dit Bunny, regardez, le soleil se lève.

 

 

Les Gardiens se tournent vers l'une des fenêtres et soupirent, remettant la tâche au lendemain.


	28. Chapter 28

 

Malheureusement pour les Gardiens, Manny semble peu enclin à leur communiquer les informations qu'ils recherchent. L’Homme de la Lune reste muet, répondant à toutes les questions sauf celles portant sur Jack. Après plusieurs nuits infructueuses, les Gardiens abandonnent, non sans un certain goût amer. Ils cessent donc d'attendre la Lune et se concentrent plutôt sur Jack et ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin quand il ouvrira les yeux. Deux semaines après le combat contre Pitch, l'enfant immortel est toujours endormi. Son sommeil prolongé inquiète les Gardiens mais Mère Nature, qui se montre chaque semaine, leur assure que c'est normal et qu'ils doivent se montrer patients. Ils retournent donc à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Tooth et ses mini-fées sont très occupées à récolter les nouvelles dents et à ranger et classer les anciennes. Sandy travaille dur pour redonner aux enfants de beaux rêves et renforcer la croyance en ses amis et lui-même, sans oublier Jack. Bunny passe de longues journées à préparer ses plantes pour le prochain Pâques, bien décidé à en faire le meilleur depuis la création de la fête. North et les yétis travaillent avec acharnement pour boucler les préparatifs, Noël n'étant plus qu'à quelques mois. Ils doublent la production et un petit groupe de yétis ainsi que le Gardien russe se réunissent souvent dans un petit atelier particulier où personne n'est admis, pas même les elfes. Un mois et douze jours après le combat, Jack se réveille enfin. North, soulagé, actionne l'aurore pour appeler les autres Gardiens. En attendant leur arrivée, il examine Jack et lui raconte ce qui s'est passé. Le sort de Pitch semble satisfaire le jeune esprit mais il s'inquiète rapidement de la santé des Gardiens et North à fort à faire pour le calmer et l'apaiser. Quand Bunny arrive, North est dans son bureau. Le Pooka y est conduit par Phil qui prend soin de frapper à la porte avant d'ouvrir doucement. Quand le yéti se retire, Bunny s'approche de son ami, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

 

 

\- Depuis quand les yétis frappent avant de débouler?

 

\- Depuis que je leur ai dit que mes cris dérangeraient Jack. Les yétis s'inquiètent plus de savoir si Jack est à l'aise que de l'état de mes maquettes. C'est malheureux, non?

 

\- Pas vraiment, je trouve que c'est plein de bon sens. Le gamin a besoin de calme. Les yétis sont habitués à t'entendre crier, tu as de l'entraînement avec les elfes.

 

\- Bah, c'est juste de petites réprimandes!

 

\- Des réprimandes qui peuvent être entendues jusqu'à l'autre pôle. Bon, comment va Jack?

 

\- Attends que les autres arrivent, je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. Et il dort pour l'instant, alors ça ne sert à rien d'aller le voir.

 

\- Il dort encore?!

 

\- Il est très fatigué.

 

 

Tooth et Sandy arrivent avant que Bunny ne puisse répondre. Voyant que le groupe est au complet, North fait signe à ses amis de le suivre dans un salon où des rafraîchissement ont été servis. Quand ils sont tous installés, North commence à leur parler de Jack.

 

 

\- Pour commencer, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Bunny, Jack est de nouveau endormi. Je pense qu'il va passer beaucoup de temps à se réveiller et se rendormir. J'ai été un peu hâtif en déclenchant le signal d'appel. Jack n'est resté éveillé qu'une dizaine de minutes. Juste assez pour que je lui dise ce qui est arrivé à Pitch et le rassurer. Il s'inquiétait terriblement et voulait savoir comment vous alliez puisqu'il ne vous voyait pas.

 

\- Il t'a dit s'il avait mal quelque part? demande Tooth. Est-ce qu'il a besoin de quelque chose?

 

\- Il allait très bien, juste fatigué. Il s'est plaint de ne pas avoir de force. Le pauvre n'arrivait même pas à lever sa main. Je lui ai dit que c'était normal et que son rétablissement prendra du temps. J'ai commencé à lui expliquer les arrangements pour qu'il reste ici et les visites de Mère Nature mais il s'est endormi en plein milieu, donc je pense qu'il ne s'en souviendra pas.

 

\- Oh, comme j'ai hâte de le voir! s'exclame Tooth. Et les filles vont être soulagées d'apprendre qu'il s'est réveillée, elles étaient si inquiètes pour lui.

 

\- Quand doit revenir Mène Nature? questionne Bunny.

 

\- Dans deux jours.

 

\- Je viendrais à ce moment-là. Hors de question d'attendre que tu nous appelles pour avoir des nouvelles.

 

\- Je me débrouillerais pour être présente également, assure Tooth. Avec un peu de chance, Jack sera réveillé à ce moment-là.

 

 

Sandy forme une flèche de sable et la pointe vers lui, indiquant sa présence pour la visite de Mère Nature.

 

 

\- Comme vous voudrez, dit North, mais vous ne pourrez pas approcher Jack. À chaque fois que Mère Nature vient le voir, je n'ai pas le droit de passer la porte, je suis obligé d'observer depuis l'extérieur de la chambre.

 

\- Pourquoi? demande Bunny.

 

\- Elle a dit que ma présence la distrait et que de toute façon je ne peux rien faire. C'est très frustrant.

 

\- Je partage ce sentiment, soupire Tooth. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Jack. Oh, où as-tu mis son casier à dents?

 

\- Dans le coffre des Gardiens, répond North. Seul un de nous peut l'ouvrir, donc elles sont en sécurités.

 

\- En parlant de dents, où en es-tu dans le rangement? s'enquiert Bunny.

 

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de progrès, hélas. Pitch n'a pas été très soigneux avec les casiers et les dents sont complètement mélangées. Nous avons fini de trier toutes celles du siècle actuel, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, après tout le siècle vient juste de commencer, mais il reste encore celles des autres siècles, et elles sont nombreuses. Ça va nous prendre des mois, voire même des années.

 

\- J'enverrais bien des yétis pour t'aider, dit North, mais ils sont occupés pour l'instant. Et ils ne sont pas très bons pour différencier les dents.

 

\- Je pourrais venir te donner un coup de main de temps en temps, propose Bunny. La période est calme pour moi. J'ai juste à créer de nouvelles recettes de chocolat ou de nouvelles couleurs mais ça me laisse quand même du temps libre.

 

\- Merci, ça m'aiderait beaucoup!

 

\- Bon, puisque Jack est encore au pays des rêves et que nous sommes réunis, pourquoi nous ne partagerions pas un bon repas avant que vous repartiez? demande North en se frottant les mains. Ce n'est pas souvent que nous sommes réunis.

 

\- J'ai le sentiment que ce sera plus fréquent dans le futur, dit Bunny. Nous nous sommes plus vus durant les quelques semaines depuis que Jack nous a rejoint que pendant les siècles précédents.

 

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment par choix, souligne Tooth, Pitch nous avait coincé. Mai tu as raison. Jack aura besoin de nous. D'un groupe qui fonctionne correctement.

 

\- Comme une famille, lance North.

 

 

Cette réflexion plonge les Gardiens dans le silence durant quelques instants. Quand ils se remettent à parler, ils semblent tous d'accord sur le fait qu'ils sont plus de simples collègues ou amis. Bunny, Tooth et Sandy acceptent l'invitation de North pour le repas et repartent dans l'après-midi, promettant de revenir deux jours plus tard.

 

 

Lorsque Mère Nature arrive au Pôle pour voir Jack, elle est surprise de trouver tous les Gardiens l'attendant mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle procède à son examen habituel et est surprise de trouver Jack éveillé. Il ne le reste pas bien longtemps mais c'est un signe d'amélioration. Mère Nature indique aux Gardiens que les phases d'éveil devraient se rapprocher et se rallonger, enclenchant le processus de guérison, puis se retire. Comme elle l'a prédit, Jack parvient à se réveiller plus souvent et durant de plus longues périodes. Son esprit est un peu embrumé au départ mais à force de concentration et avec l'aide des Gardiens, ils arrive à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Deux semaines sont nécessaires pour que Jack parvienne à rester éveillé plus de deux heures d'affilées. Il peut également bouger un peu, ce qui le rassure, même si ses gestes sont limités. Pour la vie de tous les jours, il a besoin d'une aide constante et un groupe de cinq yétis est mis en place. Ils restent auprès de l'esprit et l'aident en prenant des tours. Un mois après son éveil, Jack est estimé suffisamment rétablit pour être sortit du lit. Il est transporté avec grand soin dans un des salons et installé sur un canapé, le dos soutenu par des coussins et les jambes allongées. Les yétis lui apportent des livres pour le tenir occupé quand il ne dort pas. Les Gardiens viennent le voir presque tous les jours, restant avec lui pour discuter ou pour lui apprendre de nouvelles choses. Ils ne lui en veulent pas quand il s'endort en plein milieu d'une discussion et se contentent de reprendre là où ils en étaient avant qu'il s'endorme.

 

 

Avec chaque jour qui passe, Jack reprend des forces, bien que les résultats ne soient guère visibles au début. À la mi-novembre, l'esprit surprend les Gardiens en arrivant dans le salon en marchant. Il est soutenu par un yéti mais le sourire qu'il arbore témoigne de sa fierté à pouvoir bouger par lui-même. À partir de ce jour, ses progrès se font plus rapides. Bunny se rend souvent au Pôle pour aider Jack à retrouver un niveau physique satisfaisant en reprenant leur entraînement. Le Pooka veille à garder un rythme lent et pas trop fatiguant, ne voulant pas que Jack se fasse mal et perde confiance en lui, ce qui freinerait son rétablissement. Quand Noël arrive, l'atelier est dans une telle effervescence que Bunny propose à Jack de rester au Terrier jusqu'à ce que North ait fait ses livraisons. L’Esprit de l'hiver accepte avec joie, impatient de retrouver l'herbe et le sentiment de paix que ce lieu lui procure. North, bien qu'un peu contrarié de ne pouvoir s'occuper de Jack lui-même, se montre soulagé.

 

 

\- Je dois avouer que je m'inquiétais, confie North en aidant Jack à préparer son sac. Noël est dans quelques jours et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour veiller sur toi. Tu n'es plus aussi fragile, mais ta santé n'est pas encore bonne. Je craignais de te négliger et d'empirer ton état.

 

\- Non, ça ne serait pas arrivé, contre Jack. Je ne te connais pas encore très bien, mais je suis sûr que tu aurais toujours trouvé du temps pour venir voir comment j'allais. Mais en faisant ça, tu risques d'oublier des choses ou de te retarder. Bunny est libre en ce moment. Il peut me garder pendant quelques jours, pour que tu puisses te concentrer entièrement sur Noël. Et je dois admettre que je suis content de retourner au Terrier. Comme je n'ai pas le droit de sortir ici, ça me fera un bon changement d'air. D'ailleurs, Mère Nature a dit que je devais changer régulièrement d'environnement pour optimiser ma guérison. Donc ça tombe bien, non?

 

\- Oui, répond North. Quand Noël sera passé, nous mettrons un emploi du temps au point pour que tu puisses passer un peu de temps entre ici et le Terrier. Le Palais de Tooth est trop chaud pour toi dans ton état actuel.

 

\- Et Sandy?

 

\- Sa maison n'est pas vraiment conventionnelle, dit North. Je m'y suis rendu à quelques reprises mais voir mes rêves se matérialiser à chaque instant me met mal à l'aise. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

 

\- Je ne comprends pas, comment tes rêves peuvent se matérialiser?

 

\- La maison de Sandy est faite entièrement de son sable de rêve. Dès qu'on y touche, nos rêves prennent forme. C'est assez dérangeant.

 

\- Oui, j'imagine, acquiesce Jack avec un frisson.

 

\- Bon, ton sac est prêt. Bunny t'attend dans la salle du Globe. Tu as besoin d'autre chose?

 

\- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

 

 

North hoche la tête et mène Jack à la salle du Globe, veillant à toujours rester près de l'enfant pour le rattraper s'il tombe, ses jambes n'étant pas encore très fortes. Jack s'appuie sur son bâton et marche lentement mais ne tombe pas, à sa grande joie. Quand il entre dans la salle du Globe, Bunny est devant la cheminée, occupé à réchauffer ses pattes.

 

 

\- Te voilà enfin! J'ai cru que tu empaquetais l'atelier tout entier!

 

\- N'exagère pas, kangourou, j'ai mis à peine vingt minutes à me préparer. Et si j'en juge par ta fourrure encore mouillée, tu viens juste d'arriver.

 

\- Peut-être, mais j'avais donné une heure précise, tu aurais pu être prêt à cette heure-là, non?

 

\- Bunny, détend-toi un peu, intervient North. Tu n'as rien à faire en ce moment, pourquoi es-tu si pressé?

 

\- Parce que je déteste me trouver dans l'atelier juste avant Noël, ronchonne Bunny. C'est une maison de fous.

 

\- Mais non, c'est une maison de merveilles! Nous sommes tous dans l'esprit de Noël et...

 

\- Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai compris. Jack, prend ton sac, on part. Autant mettre les voiles avant que l'autre cinglé entame son chapitre sur sa fête, sinon nous seront coincés ici jusqu'au Nouvel An. Et un dernier avertissement : ne gèle rien.

 

\- Pas de soucis sur ce plan, rassure Jack, Mère Nature m'a interdit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pendant encore deux mois. Mon bâton me sert uniquement à marcher.

 

\- Parfait, alors en route.

 

 

Sans un mot de plus pour North, Bunny ouvre un tunnel et saute dedans. Jack s'attarde un peu pour dire au-revoir avant de rejoindre le Pooka. Une fois le tunnel refermé, North reste un instant silencieux puis se tourne vers Phil.

 

 

\- Dis aux autres de commencer. Je veux que les décorations soient en place avant ma tournée. Et j'espère que les cadeaux de Jack sont tous prêts?

 

 

Le yéti hoche la tête.

 

 

\- Excellent! Il ne reste plus qu'à aller chercher un sapin. Celui de cette année doit être particulièrement impressionnant. Jack doit se souvenir de son premier Noël pour l'éternité!


	29. Chapter 29

 

Les jours que passe Jack au Terrier lui sont bénéfiques. La tranquillité du lieu, les grands espaces et l'air printanier, chargé de vie, lui redonnent des forces. Bunny veille à rester auprès de l'enfant le plus possible, ne souhaitant pas le laisser seul. Mais il découvre rapidement que Jack apprécie d'avoir un peu de solitude, pour réfléchir ou tout simplement se reposer, chose qu'il ne peut jamais obtenir à l'atelier de North, bien trop bruyant. Dans les six jours qui mènent à Noël, Jack alterne donc entre de longues discussions avec Bunny et des temps calmes. Quand vient enfin le temps de retourner au Pôle, Bunny mène Jack dans ses tunnels. À la grande surprise de l'Esprit de l'hiver, ils arrivent près du lac de Burgess.

 

 

\- Tu t'es trompé de tunnel? demande Jack avec un sourire.

 

\- Non, l'ami, répond Bunny. North a prévu une petite surprise pour toi.

 

\- Vraiment?

 

\- Oui, tu vas voir, nous devons l'attendre ici.

 

 

Curieux et excité, Jack s'assoit dans la neige, près du rocher sur lequel est perché Bunny. Pour passer le temps, l'enfant forme des boules de neige qu'il envoie sur le Pooka. Ce dernier les évite ou les pare, n'en laissant pas une arriver jusqu'à sa tête. Cela devient vite un jeu et quand North arrive, il trouve Bunny et Jack plongés dans une bataille de boules de neige, l'enfant tentant de toucher le Pooka et ce dernier se défendant.

 

 

\- Eh bien, je vois que vous ne vous ennuyez pas, commente North.

 

\- Ah, te voilà enfin! Tu sais qu'il fait froid ici? Tu aurais pu arriver plus tôt!

 

\- Quelques préparatifs de dernières minutes m'ont retardé, explique North. Jack, tu es prêt?

 

\- Prêt à quoi?

 

\- Tu vas m'aider à livrer les cadeaux! annonce North avec un large sourire. Et si nous faisons vite, je pourrais commencer à t'apprendre à conduire le traîneau.

 

\- Pour de vrai?!

 

\- Oui, mais nous devons déposer tous les cadeaux d'abord. Tu es partant?

 

\- Absolument!

 

\- Bien, bien. Alors monte! Premier arrêt : Burgess! Bunny, on se retrouve à l'atelier. Tu as les affaires de Jack?

 

\- Oui, je les déposerais dans sa chambre, répond Bunny en ouvrant un tunnel. Évitez de vous perdre.

 

\- Ah! Ça n'arrivera pas! Allez, Jack, au travail!

 

 

Le traîneau décolle, soulevant de la neige qui retombe sur Bunny, et s'éloigne rapidement en direction de la ville. Le Pooka, après s'être secoué tout en maugréant, saute dans son tunnel et disparaît. La livraison des cadeaux se fait sans incidents. Jack prend un grand plaisir à aider North, même si sa contribution se limite à attraper les cadeaux dans le grand sac à l'arrière du traîneau.

 

 

\- Comment ça se fait que le sac ne se retrouve jamais vide? demande Jack alors qu'ils survolent l'Europe. Et comment tu fais pour y rentrer tous les cadeaux?

 

\- Magie, répond North. Le sac est enchanté. Il est un peu comme les globes à neige. Le sac sert de portail vers un espace dans lequel sont entreposés les cadeaux. Comme ça, je peux tous les transporter à la fois et il n'y a aucun poids puisque, techniquement, je ne porte que le sac.

 

\- Mais, tu ne te trompes jamais?

 

\- Que veux-tu dire?

 

\- Tu ne vois pas ce que tu attrapes, élabore Jack. Alors comment tu fais pour donner le bon cadeau au bon enfant?

 

\- Là encore, magie! Il y a un autre enchantement qui me permet d'attraper exactement ce que je désire. L'esprit de la personne qui utilise le sac est lu et seulement ce dont il a besoin en sort. Tu comprends?

 

\- Oui. Tout le monde peut se servir du sac?

 

\- Non. Juste moi. Les yétis ont une dispense, mais uniquement pour le remplir. Je suis le seul à pouvoir en sortir des objets. Aujourd'hui, j'ai modifié l'enchantement pour que tu sois reconnu et que tu puisses accéder aux cadeaux.

 

\- Le Père Noël est vraiment mystérieux, dit Jack.

 

\- Tu as bien raison! Mais n'espère pas tout découvrir tout de suite, chacun a ses secrets. Nous arrivons à la prochaine maison. Attrape les cadeaux pour les enfants.

 

 

North communique le nom et le prénom de chaque enfant et Jack lui donne les cadeaux correspondants. La nuit continue ainsi, calme et joyeuse. La livraison est terminée aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et, comme il l'a promis, North initie Jack à la conduite du traîneau. Ne disposant pas encore de beaucoup de forces, l'enfant ne peut exécuter de manœuvres difficiles mais il s'amuse beaucoup. Quand North reprend les rennes pour rentrer au Pôle, Jack se rassoit sagement à l'arrière, ravit mais fatigué. Le trajet se fait dans le calme, North étant occupé à diriger le traîneau sur un vent assez fort. Le Gardien russe, pour une raison connue de lui seul, refuse d'utiliser un globe à neige, préférant prendre son temps. Jack sommeille à l'arrière, appréciant l'air froid, le calme et la compagnie. Alors qu'ils ne sont plus très loin du Pôle, North secoue Jack pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

 

 

\- Je pense que tu voudras voir ça, mon garçon.

 

\- Quoi?

 

\- Penche-toi au-dessus du traîneau et regarde.

 

 

Curieux, le jeune esprit fait comme North lui dit. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant la scène au sol. Dans la vaste toundra blanche, là où rien ne devrait se trouver, des êtres fantomatiques marchent en direction du nord. Ils sont de toutes les couleurs et brillent si fort que leurs formes sont discernables de loin. Chacun est surmonté d'une petite flamme dorée. Les lumières qu'ils produisent se reflètent sur la neige et la glace les entourant, donnant à la toundra une coloration unique.

 

 

\- On dirait un arc-en-ciel, commente Jack, incapable de détourner le regard. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

 

\- Les âmes de tous les enfants qui ont quitté cette vie, répond doucement North. Ils sont innocents et purs. Chacun prend une forme particulière, qui reflète ce qu'il était de son vivant.

 

\- Pourquoi sont-ils ici?

 

\- Tout au long de l'année, ils se sont rassemblés et sont restés sous la garde de l'esprit des morts. Chaque année, leur gardien leur accorde une nuit pour participer aux fêtes de Noël. Ils se retrouvent tous ensemble et traversent le monde pour atteindre le Pôle. Quand ils y arrivent, leurs lumières se dissipent, se mélangent et montent dans le ciel, formant ainsi les aurores boréales. Une petite quantité de lumière s'attarde dans mon atelier. Il s'agit des enfants morts peu avant Noël. C'est leur lumière, brillante et magnifique, que j'utilise pour appeler les autres Gardiens en cas d'urgence. Les flammes que tu vois au-dessus de chacun sont la partie de leur âme qui repart dans le monde, à la recherche d'une nouvelle vie à vivre. C'est un spectacle beau, et triste. Tu verras quand nous arriverons à l'atelier. Toutes ces flammes qui s'élèvent ensemble puis se dispersent. C'est la magie de Noël la plus belle, la plus pure. Une magie que rien ni personne ne pourra égaler.

 

\- Il y autant d'enfants qui meurent chaque année?

 

\- Hélas, oui. Certaines années, il y en a plus. Le nombre cette fois semble assez bas, mais ça fait toujours beaucoup trop. Il est impossible de protéger individuellement chaque enfant, le monde des humains est hors de notre atteinte pour de nombreuses choses. Et les maladies ne peuvent être toutes contrées.

 

\- Est-ce qu'ils se souviennent de leur vie?

 

\- J'ai posé la même question à l'esprit des morts, une fois. Il m'a répondu que dans le cas des enfants, seuls les souvenirs heureux sont maintenus, afin qu'ils puissent partir sans regret ou douleur.

 

\- Et les adultes? Eux aussi, ils défilent comme ça?

 

\- Non. Seuls les enfants peuvent donner de si brillantes lumières. Et tous les adultes ne se voient pas accorder une seconde chance.

 

 

North survole la toundra pendant un moment, laissant Jack admirer les couleurs. Le Gardien reprend finalement la route de l'atelier. Alors qu'ils commencent à descendre, Jack se lève et s'approche de North.

 

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais ouvrir mon casier à dents? demande Jack.

 

\- Pourquoi cette question maintenant?

 

\- Ces enfants, ils ne gardent que quelques souvenirs de leur vie, mais au moins ils savent qui ils sont et d'où ils viennent. Vous m'avez dit que mes souvenirs peuvent contenir des moments difficiles, et c'est pour ça que je ne les ai pas encore ouverts. Mais, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ils m'appartiennent. Et rester ignorant ne m'aidera pas forcément dans le futur. Je ne suis pas comme ces enfants, je ne pense pas que j'aurais droit à une seconde chance.

 

\- Je te fais confiance pour savoir quand le moment sera bon pour ouvrir le casier.

 

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

 

\- Non. Mais que je te donne mon avis ou non, je sais que tu n'ouvriras pas le casier avant que le moment soit approprié.

 

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça?

 

\- Parce que tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert. Et parce que tu es conscient des dangers que ça pourrait entraîner.

 

\- Tu as confiance en moi, plus que je n'en ai moi-même.

 

\- Ça s'arrangera avec le temps. Dis-moi, Jack, qu'as-tu ressenti en voyant les enfants dans la toundra?

 

 

Jack, momentanément surprit par la question et le changement de sujet, réfléchit quelques instants.

 

 

\- De la joie, finit par répondre l'Esprit de l'hiver. Ils étaient tous heureux.

 

\- Oui. Le manque de certains souvenirs ne les rend pas malheureux. Bien sûr, ton cas est différent, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de tes souvenirs dans l'immédiat. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ta guérison. Tu as encore un long chemin à faire, ça ne fait que trois mois que tu es éveillé et tu as encore besoin d'aide pour marcher. Ne te précipite pas.

 

 

Jack hoche la tête pour signifier son accord et retourne à l'arrière pour laisser North manœuvrer afin d'entrer dans le tunnel menant au garage.

 

 

Cette discussion reste longtemps dans l'esprit de Jack, il tourne et retourne les paroles au fil des mois qui suivent. Pourtant, pas une fois il n'est tenté d'ouvrir son casier. Suivant le conseil de North, l'enfant met toute sa volonté dans son rétablissement. Deux semaines avant Pâques, il peut enfin marcher seul et Mère Nature l'autorise à utiliser de nouveau ses pouvoirs. Les premières fois sont un peu chaotiques, Jack ayant perdu l'habitude. Heureusement, il reprend vite le contrôle et parvient à éviter les accidents. Sa mobilité retrouvée lui permet également d'aider Bunny pour les préparatifs de Pâques. Le Pooka, qui habituellement fait tout tout seul, accepte l'aide de l'Esprit de l'hiver pour peindre les œufs et les diriger vers la surface. Quand tous les œufs sont cachés, Bunny ramène Jack au Terrier et lui donne un panier. Les Gardiens s'amusent à regarder Jack voler de tous côtés pour trouver les œufs cachés par North, Tooth et Sandy. Lorsque le panier de Jack est plein, il rejoint les Gardiens et insiste pour partager ses trouvailles avec eux. Tooth, incapable de résister à l'air suppliant que lui adresse Jack, accepte d'en manger un petit. Elle le déclare délicieux avant de voler à toute vitesse vers la maison de Bunny pour se brosser les dents. Quenotte, qui s'est invitée toute seule au petit rassemblement, goûte elle aussi du chocolat que lui donne Jack. Malgré le faible taux de sucre contenu dans les œufs que Bunny a préparé spécialement pour Jack, les Gardiens sont obligés de courir, ou voler, dans tous les sens pour parvenir à attraper et calmer l'Esprit de l'hiver surexcité. La chasse s'avère plus difficile encore à cause de la mini-fée, elle aussi intoxiquée au chocolat, qui vole à toute vitesse et aide Jack à surprendre les Gardiens et à les piéger. Quand Bunny parvient enfin à plaquer Jack au sol, Tooth s'occupant de Quenotte, Sandy arrive et saupoudre une bonne poignée de sable de rêve sur les deux fauteurs de troubles. Jack et Quenotte s'endorment immédiatement et sont déposés dans le lit que Jack occupe lorsqu'il reste au Terrier. Les deux dorment toute la nuit et une partie de la journée du lendemain, au grand soulagement des Gardiens. Mais ces derniers déchantent vite lorsque l'enfant et la mini-fée se réveillent. Ayant dormis durant de longues heures, ils sont particulièrement pleins d'énergie et ne demandent qu'à la dépenser. Pour éviter de devoir les attacher ou les enfermer, les Gardiens décident sagement de sacrifier les elfes de North. Un portail est ouvert et Jack, Quenotte et les Gardiens retournent à l'atelier. Là, North prend les deux esprits énergiques de côté et leur donne une mission : capturer tous les elfes pour que les yétis les balancent dans une immense baignoire, afin de les laver, chose que les petites terreurs font rarement. Jack et Quenotte prennent leur mission très au sérieux et, alors que les Gardiens se détendent dans un salon, l'atelier retentit de cris d'elfes terrifiés et du rire de Jack suivit de très près par le piaillement de Quenotte.

 

 

Les mois continuent à s'écouler paisiblement pour les Gardiens et Jack. Au début du mois de juillet, presque un an après la défaite de Pitch, Mère Nature déclare que l'Esprit de l'hiver est totalement rétablit. Ravis par cette nouvelle, les Gardiens se mettent à préparer la fête dont ils ont parlé des mois plus tôt. Jack, accablé par la chaleur de l'été, même au Pôle, reste léthargique et ne prend pas grande part aux préparatifs. Voyant que l'enfant n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, North enchante l'atelier afin que la température varie selon chaque personne. Ainsi, même assit devant une cheminée, Jack ne ressent aucune chaleur. Il retrouve vite son entrain habituel, à la grande joie des Gardiens. Lorsque le jour de la fête arrive, tous les yétis arrêtent de travailler pour assister au moment solennel : Jack devenant un Gardien. North tient le grand livre et lit la formule d'usage avec fierté. Au moment de donner sa réponse, Jack jette un coup d’œil par la fenêtre pour regarder la Lune, étrangement apparente alors que c'est le milieu de la journée. Le Lune semble briller comme en pleine nuit et Jack se retourne vers North. Avec assurance, l'enfant donne sa réponse et entre ainsi dans les rangs des Gardiens. La fête bat son plein quand Jack approche North.

 

 

\- North, je peux te demander quelque chose?

 

\- Bien sûr! Qu'y a-t-il?

 

\- Je peux avoir mon casier à dents? Je te l'ai redonné après Noël, pour pouvoir me concentrer sur ma guérison, mais je veux l'ouvrir à présent.

 

\- Tu es sûr?

 

\- Oui. Tu m'as dit que je saurais quand le temps sera bon pour retrouver mes souvenirs. Et c'est maintenant, j'en suis certain.

 

\- Très bien. Suis-moi.

 

 

North mène Jack à un salon et lui dit de l'attendre. Il sort et revient peu après, tenant le casier doré. Sans un mot, il le tend à Jack qui le prend en tremblant légèrement. Quenotte, perchée sur l'épaule de Jack, descend et se pose près du casier. Elle et Jack échangent un bref regard puis posent simultanément une main et un doigt sur les losanges formant le dessus du casier. Jack reste immobile un long moment, son regard perdu au loin. Les autres Gardiens entrent dans le salon et s'installent autour de l'enfant, attendant son retour. Quand Jack cligne des yeux et se redresse, Quenotte vole devant son visage, inquiète de voir quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

 

 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Quenotte, je vais bien, assure Jack en souriant. C'est juste que certains souvenirs sont très forts. Surtout les derniers.

 

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais? demande doucement Tooth.

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Et? questionne Bunny.

 

\- Et j'ai découvert que je suis un Gardien depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Et surtout, je me souviens ce que ça fait d'avoir un vrai cœur. C'est pour ça que je pleure, en partie. Je suis content de ne plus avoir un cœur de glace. Celui que j'ai maintenant est un cœur de joie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est le dernier chapitre de la fic elle-même. Le suivant est celui que j'ai écrit pour noël en 2015 et que je posterais donc demain pour respecter la date de la fête.   
> Merci d'avoir lu et passez de bonnes fêtes!


	30. Chapter 30

 

Dès que le traîneau est au garage, à l'arrêt, les yétis arrivent de toutes parts pour s'occuper du véhicule et des rennes, épuisés par la longue nuit de travail. Jack, qui commence lui aussi à ressentir la fatigue de la nuit, est soulevé par North qui le conduit à sa chambre et lui dit de dormir. L'enfant se glisse dans son lit, enlace son oreiller et s'endort en quelques minutes. North quitte la chambre de Jack en silence avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre pour se débarrasser de son lourd manteau et revêtir des vêtements plus confortables. Il ressort bien vite et se dirige vers la salle du Globe où il retrouve les autres Gardiens qui discutent tout en sirotant de l'eggnog.

 

 

\- Te voilà enfin! s'exclame Tooth. Comment ça s'est passé? Où est Jack?

 

\- Il dort, la livraison l'a fatigué. Et tout s'est bien passé, il était très content de m'aider et de découvrir le monde.

 

\- Découvrir le monde? répète Bunny. Que veux-tu dire?

 

\- Il n'a pas pu beaucoup explorer quand il pouvait seulement sortir de son lac durant quelques jours, explique North en se laissant tomber dans un large fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il ne pouvait s'éloigner. Je pense qu'il va faire le tour du monde lorsqu'il sera guérit.

 

\- C'est dangereux, dit Tooth, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser voyager seul.

 

\- Le gamin est un esprit libre, dit Bunny, il n'appréciera pas d'être surveillé. Il n'est resté avec nous avant le combat contre Pitch que parce qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de lui et qu'une véritable menace était dehors en liberté. Maintenant que Pitch est hors-jeu, il voudra explorer sans supervision. Et nous pouvons difficilement le lui interdire.

 

\- Mais...

 

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Tooth, la rassure North. Parlons de choses plus joyeuses! Comment avancent les préparatifs?

 

\- Tout est prêt, on attendait plus que le gamin. Mais s'il dort, nous allons devoir repousser la fête.

 

\- Bah, on a qu'à attendre au matin, comme les enfants humains! Nous pouvons en profiter pour aller dormir nous aussi, comme ça nous serons tous en forme!

 

 

Sandy hoche vigoureusement la tête, semblant enthousiasmé à l'idée d'aller dormir. North se lève de son fauteuil et conduit les Gardiens aux chambres d'amis. Les yétis et les elfes quittent également l'atelier pour rejoindre leurs maisons et le silence s'installe, chose qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans l'année. Au matin, les Gardiens sont réveillés par l'odeur du chocolat chaud. Ils se retrouvent dans la salle à manger et déjeunent ensemble. Jack les rejoint en milieu de matinée, appuyé sur son bâton. L’Esprit de l'hiver est moins fatigué que la veille mais ses mouvements sont toujours lents et prudents. Ses cheveux pointent dans tous les sens, ce qui fait rire Bunny tandis que Tooth se précipite sur l'enfant avec une brosse à la main. Pendant que la Gardienne tente de mettre les cheveux indisciplinés en ordre, Jack attaque son petit-déjeuner tout en écoutant North parler.

 

 

\- Comme tu es enfin réveillé, Jack, nous allons pouvoir commencer la fête!

 

\- Quelle fête? demande Jack en attrapant une tranche de pain pour y étaler de la confiture.

 

\- La fête de Noël! C'est une fête importante, nous devons la célébrer. Et surtout, c'est une fête de famille. Donc comme nous sommes tous ici, nous devons respecter la tradition.

 

\- Tradition que tu as commencé il y a des siècles en nous kidnappant tous pour que nous participions à ta fête, jette Bunny en désignant North avec sa tasse de thé. Si je faisais le même coup pour Pâques, tu n'apprécierais certainement pas.

 

\- Mais Pâques n'est pas important, dit North en secouant la main, Noël représente bien plus.

 

\- Ne commencez pas! tonne Tooth qui se débat avec les cheveux de Jack. Les disputes sont interdites, surtout celles portant sur un sujet aussi ridicule. Et si vous insistez, je lâche mes mini-fées sur vous.

 

 

Les deux Gardiens prennent un air contrit, à la grande satisfaction de Tooth. Sandy profite de la pause dans la conversation pour discuter avec Jack, formant des symboles assez vite mais en prenant garde à rester compréhensible.

 

 

\- Vous regardez des films? s'étonne Jack. Avec la façon dont vous semblez déconnectés du monde humain, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à regarder la télévision.

 

\- Seulement pour Noël, souligne Tooth en abandonnant le combat avec les cheveux de l'enfant. North dispose d'un très grand écran et nous choisissons tous un film, chacun à notre tour. Nous tirons au sort pour savoir dans quel ordre nous pouvons choisir.

 

\- Comme c'est ton premier Noël avec nous, dit North, c'est toi qui commenceras. Nous tirerons au sort entre nous pour la suite.

 

\- Je n'ai jamais regardé de film, avoue Jack un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai vu des enfants regarder la télévision, j'ai même vu des extraits, mais jamais un film en entier. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester assis devant un écran pendant assez longtemps pour arriver à la fin.

 

\- Si tu choisis un bon film, je suis sûr que tu ne verras pas le temps passer, assure Bunny. North a une très grande collection.

 

\- Et cette année, j'ai demandé aux yétis de rassembler tous les films sortis dans les cinquante dernières années, ajoute North. Ma collection n'a pas été mise à jour depuis très longtemps, j'ai été très étonné quand les yétis sont arrivés avec des caisses de films. Je ne pensais que les humains en produisaient autant. Et ils n'arrêtent pas de changer de technologie! J'ai dû ranger mon vieux projecteur dans un placard et installer un appareil tout plat qui avale des disques.

 

\- Oh, un lecteur dvd, dit Jack.

 

\- Un quoi?

 

\- L'appareil dont tu parles est un lecteur dvd. Les disques sont des supports sur lesquels sont enregistrés les films, en bonne qualité, on les appelle des dvd. Ils prennent moins de place que les bobines des premiers films, ou les cassettes, et ils peuvent contenir plus d'informations.

 

\- Comment tu sais ça? questionne Bunny.

 

\- Je n'ai pas passé les trois siècles derniers à dormir, répond Jack. Surtout dans les dernières décennies, j'ai dû faire attention pour suivre les avancées technologiques.

 

\- Oh, alors tu sais comment te servir de l'appareil? demande North.

 

\- Non. Je connais son principe, pas son utilisation.

 

\- Tant pis, je demanderais à un yéti de la section des Nouvelles technologies.

 

\- Tu as une section pour ça?

 

\- North a des sections pour presque tout, dit Bunny. Et les yétis apprennent vite alors ce sont eux qui se coltinent le sale travail.

 

\- C'est un travail utile, pas sale, rectifie North.

 

\- Ne recommencez pas, prévient Tooth. Jack, tu as fini de manger?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Bien, alors va te laver les dents et rejoins-nous au salon de projection.

 

\- Il est où?

 

\- Je vais demander à un elfe de te montrer, répond North, tu ne te perdras pas.

 

 

Jack hoche la tête et sort de la salle à manger pour rejoindre sa chambre et utiliser la salle de bains attenante. Quand il revient dans le couloir, un elfe l'attend devant sa porte et le mène à un salon. À la différence des autres salons, celui-ci ne dispose d'aucune fenêtre, rendant la pièce sombre. Le salon est très grand, avec des étagères, remplies de coffrets, parcourant les murs ou se dressant au milieu. Il est éclairé uniquement par un lustre électrique qui diffuse une douce lumière. Un écran géant est installé sur le seul mur libre et des canapés et fauteuils sont positionnés juste devant. Les Gardiens sont déjà présents, fouillant dans les étagères qui garnissent la pièce.

 

 

\- Ah, te voilà! dit North. Viens, tu dois choisir un film. Les yétis ont mis ici les plus récent, ceux de la dernière décennie.

 

\- Je ne sais pas comment choisir. Je n'y connais rien.

 

\- Je vais t'expliquer, approche.

 

 

North montre à Jack les différentes étagères et lui dit que les films sont classés par genre. Il lui explique d'autres points de détails et finalement, après vingt minutes, Jack choisit un film. Un yéti glisse le dvd dans le lecteur tandis que les Gardiens et Jack s'installent devant l'écran. Des haut-parleurs, placés dans les coins de la pièce, diffusent le son.

 

 

Quand le film commence, les Gardiens sont surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agit d'un film d'animation. L'histoire porte sur un jeune viking, ridiculisé et rejeté par son village, qui devient ami avec l'un des ennemis de son peuple : un dragon. Le dragon et le viking nouent une forte amitié et, après maintes péripéties, parviennent à sauver le village du garçon et à établir la paix entre dragons et vikings. Les Gardiens, au départ sceptiques quant au choix du film, sont vite captivés par le film et l'apprécient beaucoup. Jack, pour sa part, ne peut détourner les yeux de l'écran, fasciné par l'histoire. Quand le film prend fin, les Gardiens décident tous de changer leur choix.

 

 

Tooth, qui est la suivante à choisir un film, fait projeter un autre film d'animation. Cette fois, l'histoire tourne autour d'un petit poisson-clown qui est arraché à sa famille. Son père parcourt l'océan pour le retrouver. À la grande joie de Tooth, le petit poisson finit dans l'aquarium d'un dentiste, des humains qu'elle apprécie particulièrement. Mais la Gardienne est quand même soulagée lorsque le petit poisson parvient à s'échapper et à retrouver son père.

 

 

Sandy, quand son tour arrive, choisit un film qui porte sur un jeune rat éprit d'une passion pour la cuisine. Le rat, qui vit au départ à la campagne, atterrit dans une ville et se faufile dans un restaurant où il fait la connaissance d'un humain étant une véritable catastrophe quand il s'agit de cuisiner. Ingénieux, le rat prend le contrôle de l'humain en tirant sur ses cheveux et lui fait gagner à la fois popularité et confiance en soi. À la fin du film, le rat est découvert, le restaurant doit fermer mais le rat et l'humain restent amis et ouvrent un autre restaurant où ils sont heureux avec leur famille respective.

 

 

Pour Bunny, le film change un peu d'horizon. L'histoire suit un petit robot se retrouvant seul sur Terre, ayant pour tâche de nettoyer le poubelle géante qu'est devenue la planète. Un autre robot, plus évolué, arrive et le petit robot nettoyeur en tombe amoureux. Quand le second robot retourne à son vaisseau d'origine, le petit robot le suit et découvre le lieu où se sont réfugiés les humains. Ces derniers ont terriblement changés après leurs longues années d'exil spatial. Le petit robot vit toute une série d'aventure pour retrouver le second robot. À la fin, le petit robot est gravement endommagé et les humains reviennent sur Terre. Tandis que le petit robot est réparé, les humains commencent à nettoyer leur planète et à retrouver une vie plus saine. Le message écologique du film semble plaire à Bunny qui est ravit de voir qu'une simple fleur peut changer beaucoup de choses.

 

 

North finit la session de films en choisissant une histoire portant sur une jeune fille russe amnésique qui cherche sa famille. Son seul indice est un médaillon pointant vers Paris et elle désire donc s'y rendre. Mais le trajet est trop cher pour elle, l'obligeant à trouver un autre moyen. Elle rencontre alors deux hommes, un jeune, l'autre âgé, voulant bien l'y emmener si elle joue le rôle d'une princesse. Au fil du voyage, des incidents se produisent, contraignant les voyageurs à faire des détours et à se découvrir. Quand ils atteignent Paris, le jeune fille est présentée à une vieille femme incarnant la monarchie russe et ses souvenirs lui reviennent. En même temps, le jeune homme est révélé comme un escroc et la jeune fille refuse de le voir. Cependant, un ennemi de la famille royale refait surface et cherche à tuer la jeune fille. L'intervention du jeune homme permet la chute de l'ennemi. À la fin, la jeune fille et le jeune homme partent ensemble, pour vivre de nouvelles aventures.

 

 

Le Gardien russe, émut par le film, déclare qu'une telle histoire est merveilleuse, même s'il trouve que cela ne correspond pas tout à fait aux faits historiques russes. Quand les Gardiens et Jack sortent du salon, l'après-midi est bien avancé. Ils prennent une rapide collation puis North les fait se rassembler dans la salle du Globe où un sapin de Noël immense a été dressé et décoré. Les Gardiens et Jack s'installent devant la cheminée tandis que le Gardien russe saisit un livre. Sur la couverture, le titre gravé en lettres d'or brille.

 

 

\- Jack, connais-tu les Contes de la Mère l'Oye?

 

\- Non.

 

\- Alors, mon garçon, il est temps de les découvrir.

 

 

Ouvrant le livre et s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, North chausse ses lunettes et commence à lire. Jack est captivé par les contes. Les Gardiens, connaissant déjà les histoires, apprécient ce moment calme durant lequel ils peuvent se perdre dans de vieux récits familiers sans se tracasser de travailler. Lorsqu'un yéti arrive, des heures plus tard, pour annoncer que le repas est prêt, North pose le livre, à la grande déception de Jack.

 

 

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux emprunter le livre quand tu veux, le rassure North.

 

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

 

\- Pourquoi? demande Bunny, curieux.

 

\- Lire une histoire est super, mais l'entendre raconter est encore mieux, répond Jack.

 

\- Alors je finirais de te le lire, promet North. Une histoire par jour, pour faire durer le plaisir. Ça te va?

 

\- Oui!

 

 

Satisfait de cet arrangement, North se met à sa place et le repas commence. Il dure plusieurs heures, les plats étant nombreux et les Gardiens et Jack prenant le temps de manger et de discuter. Quand ils ont enfin terminé, Jack commence à montrer des signes de fatigue. North décide donc de retourner à la salle du Globe. Lorsque Jack est bien installé dans un fauteuil, le Gardien russe se dirige vers le sapin et tire plusieurs paquets de sous l'arbre.

 

 

\- Jack, tu sais ce qui se passe à Noël, n'est-ce pas? demande North.

 

\- Oui. Tu donnes des cadeaux aux enfants.

 

\- Exactement. Et cette année, il y a un enfant très particulier qui n'a pas encore reçu son cadeau. Je suis le Père Noël, il est de mon devoir de lui offrir son présent. Mais c'est surtout mon plus grand plaisir de pouvoir le lui remettre en mains propres.

 

 

Sur ces mots, North donne une petite boîte à Jack. Curieux, l'enfant jette un regard perplexe au Gardien qui lui fait signe de l'ouvrir. Jack ne se fait pas prier et ouvre la boîte. À l'intérieur, il trouve un longue chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pend un cristal.

 

 

\- Ceci, explique North, est un morceau du cristal que nous utilisons pour communiquer avec Manny. Cela te permettre de toujours disposer d'une lumière, où que tu sois. Je l'ai également enchanté pour qu'il serve de portail permanent. Tu as juste à insuffler un peu de ta magie dans le cristal et un portail s'ouvrira, te menant directement ici, à l'atelier. Pour que tu saches que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi.

 

 

Incapable de parler, Jack contemple le pendentif un long moment avant de le mettre autour de son cou. Il adresse un regard plein de reconnaissance à North. Tooth s'avance à son tour, tenant elle aussi un paquet. Elle le tend à Jack qui l'ouvre sans hésitation. Il découvre une simple plume dorée enchâssée dans un cristal. La taille de l'objet est très petite et tient facilement dans la paume de sa main. Un petit crochet se trouve au sommet du cristal et une fine chaîne en or s'y trouve. Tooth saisit la chaîne pour l'enrouler autour du bâton de Jack. Avec un petit flash doré, la chaîne se fond dans le bois, sécurisant le cristal contenant la plume.

 

 

\- Cette plume fonctionne sur le même principe que le cristal que vient de te donner North, dit Tooth. Une simple pensée te mènera à mon palais. Le cristal protège la plume. Il sert également à te préserver, car mon palais est situé dans un endroit chaud et ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. Tu pourras venir me rendre visite quand tu le souhaites. De plus, grâce à la plume, mes filles sauront quand tu es près d'elles lorsqu'elles seront en mission de collecte. Elles pourront venir te voir.

 

 

Sandy est le suivant à offrir son cadeau. Une pochette de soie, dotée de longs cordons, est donnée à Jack. Le Marchand de Sable forme des images pour expliquer qu'il s'agit de sable de rêve. C'est un sable spécial que seuls les Gardiens possèdent. Il permet de chasser les cauchemars et aide à plonger celui qui l'utilise dans un sommeil réparateur en cas de blessure, peu importe la gravité. De plus, la pochette se remplit automatiquement et Sandy est avertit dès que le sable est utilisé pour guérir. Il peut ainsi se rendre auprès de la personne blessée et la protéger. Jack passe les cordons de la pochette autour de son cou et la cache sous son sweat.

 

 

Finalement, Bunny présente à Jack une longue boîte fine. L'enfant l'ouvre et découvre un bracelet de fleurs blanches avec un œuf en cristal entre chaque fleur.

 

 

\- Ce sont des Perce-Neige, dit Bunny en attachant le bracelet autour du poignet droit de Jack. Des fleurs qui poussent en hiver et ne craignent pas le froid. Elles sont enchantées pour rester éternellement fleuries. Elles peuvent même résister au froid le plus extrême auquel tu peux les soumettre. Les œufs sont taillés dans des cristaux qui sont disposés tout autour du Terrier. Leur but est de protéger les entrées. Avec ce bracelet, tu es libre de venir au Terrier quand tu veux. Et si tu as des problèmes, arrache un pétale d'une des fleurs en prononçant mon nom, je viendrais en courant. Le pétale repoussera dans les vingt-quatre heures.

 

 

Submergé par l'émotion, Jack cache son visage dans ses genoux qu'il a replié contre sa poitrine. Les Gardiens lui laissent tout le temps dont il a besoin pour se calmer. Quand l'enfant relève enfin la tête, les Gardiens peuvent voir ses yeux rouges et le plus grand sourire à avoir jamais gracié son visage.

 

 

\- Merci, souffle Jack. Je... Vous êtes vraiment extraordinaires.

 

\- Bien sûr, rit Bunny, nous sommes les Gardiens de l'Enfance.

 

\- Tu es notre ami, Jack, dit Tooth, notre famille. Et jamais plus tu n'auras à rester seul si tu ne le désires pas.

 

 

Sandy hoche vigoureusement la tête et enlace Jack pour montrer qu'il est heureux d'avoir l'enfant dans le groupe.

 

 

\- Ceci, dit North, est ce qui devrait définir Noël. Un instant passé en famille, recevant et donnant, sans mauvaises pensées. Joyeux Noël, Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici enfin le dernier chapitre, spécial Noël!  
> Merci d'avoir lu cette fic.  
> Joyeux Noël!


End file.
